I dreamed about you
by islandgirl33
Summary: AU! Alex is a successful Ped's surgeon. Izzie is a supermodel, having kept her baby as a teenager, she didn't go to Med School and become a doctor. What happens when their paths cross and Alex has to treat Izzie's sick daughter? Changing Alex's world forever! Other couples, Mark/Lexie and Mark/Addison! Rated T/M!
1. Chapter 1

_You know I dreamed about you__  
__for twenty-nine years before I saw you__  
__You know I dreamed about you__  
__I missed you for twenty-nine years_

_(The National - Slow show)_

ALEX

It was another wet grey dreary Seattle morning. Alex sighed as he made his was in to work through the busy downtown rush hour traffic. Loosely gripping the steering wheel as his car slowly came to a stand still. He put his hand up to his mouth to yawn, when something directly in front of him suddenly caught his eye. Through the violent swinging of his windscreen wipers, his eyes settled on the larger than life face of a beautiful blonde model staring back at him from the huge _'Bethany Whispers'_ advertising billboard. She was hot. Damn hot.

She was scantily dressed in a black lace lingerie set, showing off her impressive, perfectly shaped breasts, toned stomach and long tanned legs. Alex found himself memorized as he gazed straight up in to her wide, dreamy come to bed eyes, that seemed to be looking directly at him. Her image was pretty much near on flawless, her long glossy blonde hair falling seductively in waves over her face, her lips full and glossy, looking more than ready to whisper a multitude of erotic thoughts to him. He continued to study the image, as a strange sensation came over him. It wasn't just that the model was super hot and he was feeling particularly horny that morning. There was something about her face, her eyes in particular, that got completely under his skin, like she had him under a spell. She was beautiful in a unique way that he had never seen before and he felt an uncontrollable pull to her.

Hearing the loud sound of a car angrily beeping him from behind, Alex was quickly snapped back in to reality as he turned his eyes back to the road ahead, embarrassed that he'd been so effected by a stupid lingerie advert. They were designed specifically to have that effect on men and he was obviously particularity vulnerable to it that morning, seeing as he hadn't had sex for well over four months.

...

Alex had known for quite some time that he had to change his ways. But it was only when the latest intern that he'd been sleeping with had broken down in tears in the middle of the hospital at his harsh brush off, that Dr Robbins his boss and Head of Paediatrics had called him in to her office to give him a stern but friendly warning. _"Stop sleeping with the interns, Alex, because you ruin them. Pick one and make it work, or leave them all alone."_

Alex had known then that his professionalism was being called in to question and that he had no choice but to try and put a stop to his promiscuous ways. Besides which he was getting bored of screwing immature interns anyway. He was well aware he was on the wrong side of thirty and although he would never admit it, Alex was starting to get a little lonely, and his life felt almost as though it was lacking in meaning. He'd just got a great promotion to work towards Paediatric Fellow, he'd bought a new house and car and he really felt that he was at a stage now in life where he actually wanted to settle down and share all that with someone.

All his friends were settling down around him. Out of his closest four friends from his original intern group, Meredith and Cristina were both married now, Meredith with a baby. George had just got engaged to his long term girlfriend, and even Jackson was now really loved up and had recently moved in with his girlfriend and Alex knew it wouldn't be long before he proposed too. If Alex was honest he wanted all that too. But in his heart he'd kind of given up on the idea that he would ever find his 'person' to have that kind of happiness with. So it was easier to play the part of the 'man whore', the guy that sleeps with everyone and doesn't care. When in reality with each day that passed, Alex was feeling more and more as though _something_ was very clearly missing from his life.

...

As Alex made his way through the hospital entrance, he simply couldn't get the image of the 'Bethany Whispers' model out of his head, fantasising about what it would be like to actually sleep with a woman like that. Her perfect symmetrical features imprinted in his memory, as he thought about her dream body, her hypnotic gaze and enigmatic smile. She was near on his perfect woman.

He darted it to one of the hospital shops to quickly buy a chocolate bar to eat before his rounds and there she was again, staring at him dreamily from the front cover of a glossy magazine. Without thinking about what he was doing he quickly picked it up and placed it down on the counter to pay for with his chocolate bar. Shoving it straight in to his bag as he walked out, feeling like a horny teenage boy again.

...

After he'd finished his pre-op rounds Alex made his way to grab a coffee, just as his pager beeped. He glanced down at it, to see an emergency was on it's way in, he was needed immediately in the ER.

"Okay, what have we got?" Alex said as he rushed up to greet the paramedics as they wheeled a terrified looking young girl, fitting violently, in to a vacant cubicle.

"Sarah Stevens, collapsed at school this morning, having seizures and experiencing loss of breath and vision." The paramedic said to Alex.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm Dr Karev. I'm just going to listen to your chest a minute, I need you to try and keep still." Alex said calmly as the girl shook violently in front of him.

"My Mom, where is my Mom?" She said as she sobbed.

"The mothers on her way in." A nurse leaned in and said quietly to Alex as he continued to examine the girl.

"Your mother will be here shortly, until then I need you to keep very still and try not to panic." Alex repeated, as the girl nodded, still shaking violently.

"Okay, we need to check blood straight away and then we'll need to get parental permission to run some further tests to see what's been causing theses seizures...Where the hell is the damn mother?" Alex muttered gruffly to an intern that had come across to shadow him. He then looked back at the girl, she had stopped crying and fitting and was sat up with her arms folded across her chest. She was very pretty, with long silky blonde hair pulled back in to a messy ponytail and big wide chocolate brown eyes that looked eerily familiar. He opened his mouth to say something to her, just as a tall blonde woman came rushing towards them, barging straight past Alex and over to the girl.

"Mom." The girl said as her face broke in to a relieved smile.

"Sarah, Sarah. Oh, baby, thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried, I got here as fast as I could." The woman said as she threw her arms around the girl.

"Excuse me, Ms Stevens." Alex said impatiently, as he stood watching the woman with her daughter.

She then quickly turned around to face him and Alex immediately felt as though the air had been completely sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't say anything he could only stare at her, stunned. It was _her_, the woman from the _'Bethany Whispers'_ ad, stood directly in front of him. Looking every bit as hot in the flesh as she had in her picture.

As their eyes locked together it was as though the world stood still for a second as he felt a surge of arousal and adrenaline rocket through him with the instant attraction. She was beautiful, but it was more than that, she was _so_ familiar, he felt as though he'd known her face his whole life. It felt like her being stood there with him, was the most natural thing in the world.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, as the woman suddenly said softly. "Do I know you?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

IZZIE

As Izzie's big eyes searched his face, Alex broke in to a confident smile as he arched an eyebrow and said. "I don't know, do you know me? You do look kind of familiar." Taking a step towards her and placing one hand on his hip as he clutched her daughters chart tightly in the other hand.

Izzie was shocked, this coolass guy in front of her was _actually_ her daughter's doctor. He had a kind of self assured cockiness to him that was _very_ attractive and he carried himself like he was the kind of guy that gets laid a lot, a guy who likes woman, who knows how to show them a good time in bed.

She felt her cheeks flush and she smiled back, because he was gorgeous. Distractingly gorgeous. "I don't think we've met before.." She stammered, it had been a long time since anyone had, had this kind of effect on her.

"My Mom's a top model, she's the face of Bethany Whisper's and she's done loads of other stuff too. Victoria Secret, Chanel etc. That's where you recognise her from..." Sarah suddenly said from where she was sat on the bed, rolling her eyes, looking unimpressed.

Izzie laughed shyly as she turned to shoot her daughter a warning look. She wasn't ashamed of her career. She just hated that it was the first thing people, guys especially, identified her with. Like it was her only identity or burning ambition in life. For once she didn't want to just be known as 'Isobel Stevens', the _Bethany Whisper's_ model. Especially not to a guy as smart and hot as the young doctor stood in front of her now.

Still a little gooey eyed she turned back to look at her daughter's doctor who seemingly unfazed was stood daringly close to her, fixing her with the same self assured smile as he said. "Well, I'm Dr Karev. I'll be treating your daughter, Ms Stevens."

"Yes, yes, of course," Izzie replied eagerly. Remembering the reason they were all there, her precious daughter, the light of her life, had collapsed at school that day. The overwhelming anxiety she had felt ever since she had gotten the call suddenly hitting her again, as her face became frantic.

"Well, good news is the seizures seem to have stopped. But we can't rule out possible head injury at this stage, she took a nasty fall. We've taken some blood for testing and Sarah seems to be responding well to the initial pain medication, as soon as we get the test results back we'll.."

"No, no, you need to order a Neuro consult and schedule an MRI and CT scan right now? That needs to be done straight away." Izzie said firmly, cutting him off mid sentence.

His expression changed then. His eyes darkening and narrowing slightly as he said bluntly. "As your daughter's doctor, Ms Stevens, I think _I_ am more than capable of deciding the correct course of treatment for her at this stage."

"But..." Izzie opened her mouth to protest, as he cut her off arrogantly. "If you let me finish, I _was_ actually just about to say that I have paged Dr Shepherd our leading Neuro Surgeon and have also scheduled an MRI scan for your daughter."

"Derek Shepherd? He's one of the leading Neuro surgeons in the country." Izzie said, her eyes widening.

"Yes, he's in surgery at the moment, but as soon as he's out we'll get him to come and take a look at your daughter." He replied with the faintest smug smile creeping on to his lips. Izzie could tell he didn't like to be wrong.

"Right, thanks." She said more calmly as he just smirked back at her. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. There was just something about him, something drawing her to him.

There was a small pause then, as Izzie worked up the courage to say. "I'm sorry if I was a little forward. I take an interest in this stuff because I was planning to go to med school when I was younger. I wanted to be a surgeon."

She could tell that amused him slightly, as she caught his eyes instinctively flicker over her cleavage as he smirked and said slightly patronisingly. "Oh, why didn't you then?"

An uncomfortable silence followed as neither of them spoke and Sarah who had been quiet up until this point fidgeted on the bed, causing Izzie to turn and give her a reassuring smile as she squeezed her hand. Before her eyes wandered back to the handsome, self assured doctor stood in front of her.

Clearly sensing the tension he said. "Okay, Ms Stevens, well I suggest until we know more you stay here with your daughter and try to keep her calm while we work out what's causing the seizures and black outs." Adding with a fresh arrogant smirk. "You could go and get yourself some fashion magazine's from the shop." As Izzie felt herself scowl almost playfully back at him.

He then looked back at her a tad awkwardly, as he said. "Do you want us to call anyone else to come and be here with you?..." Looking down at her ring finger.

"Oh, no. I'm not married, it's just me I'm afraid." Izzie said quietly, and glancing at him to catch his eye for a split second, she was sure she detected his face light up a little as he snapped shut her daughter's patient chart and looked away.

"Well, we'll need you to sign a few consent forms now and then we'll have Sarah transported up to the pediatric ward straight away. She'll almost certainly need to stay in at least over night. So you might want to consider staying in with her." He said abruptly as he turned to quickly leave the room.

"Dr Karev." Izzie said firmly as she followed him, pulling back the curtain to step outside the room to confront him.

He turned around a little surprised, and Izzie could tell she had caught him off guard, as she looked deep in to his eyes seeing a sort of defensiveness and gentle kindness, quite different from the original arrogant air he had given off. But she swallowed, there was still something she had to get off her chest. She had been judged by guys like Dr Karev her whole life.

"Look I know what you think of me, okay. You don't respect me, you think I'm just some dumb, shallow bimbo. But I need you to know I am_ just_ as smart as you. If things had worked out differently for me, I would have gone to med school and I would be just like you now."

He glared back at her then as he snapped angrily. "What you expect me to feel sorry for you, when you probably make more in a day posing in your underwear than I do in a year! Perhaps if you were more concerned about your kid than worrying about what people think of your fashion career, you would have noticed something was wrong sooner and you wouldn't be taking up my time now."

Izzie felt herself shaking with anger as he finished speaking, he was pushing all her buttons, as she yelled back at him "I am not a bad mother, you have no idea... You know what? I want another doctor. Get me another doctor now."

"Well guess what? There isn't anyone else, so you're stuck with me." He replied rasing his voice a little too.

Izzie opened her mouth to say something else, before she changed her mind as she looked around to see everyone was staring at them. Her eye focusing on a blond female doctor in scrubs with bright blue eyes glaring straight at Dr Karev. He held his hand up then roughly in frustration as his eyes still glowered at Izzie.

Then suddenly they were all interrupted by gasps and screaming coming from Sarah's cubicle behind them.

"Sarah," Izzie screamed, as everything seemed to happen at once. A team of medical staff coming to her daughters aid as she fitted and screamed on her hospital bed.

Alex swiftly jumped in to action, taking complete control as he shouted out orders to the emergency team around him, rushing straight to Sarah's bedside where she was now lying limp. "Okay, she's going in to cardiac arrest, quick give me the paddles." He yelled, as Izzie was ushered away by a nurse.

"Sarah, Sarah..." Was all Izzie could continue to yell as she looked on helpless, watching the annoyingly arrogant and good looking doctor she had been pointlessly arguing with just moments before, leaping in to action to save her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

ALEX

_"Come on, come on."_ Alex muttered under his breath, as he frantically tried to revive the young girl lying on the bed in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen, this never happened. She was fine just moments before. How could she now be coding in front of him?

He then breathed a silent sigh of relief as he finally heard the loud, clear, steady beeping of the heart rate monitor filling the tense room, signalling the young patient was breathing again. The tension suddenly easing as everyone realised she was alright, for now.

Alex took a step back from the bed and ran his hand through his hair, furious with himself that he'd been off his game. He should have spotted something was wrong sooner. This kind of thing never happened to him, he was the best.

He'd treated patients like Sarah Stevens many, many times. He'd been following all the correct procedures, admittedly he had been a little distracted, having a little fun flirting with her insanely hot mother at the same time. A woman who was every guy's wet dream and a far cry from the usual annoying soccer Mom's that he had to deal with on a regular basis. But somehow the flirting had turned in to something more heated; they had both rubbed each other up the wrong way and it had been almost as though they was a unspeakable spark between them about to explode. As he thought back to it Alex felt nothing but annoyed, that he'd allowed a hot chick to screw with his system so much, that it had diverted his attention away from doing his job properly.

"Excuse me, Dr Karev, did you mean to write fifty Metoclopramide?" Amy, Alex's intern said to him as she waved the patient's chart urgently in front of his nose. Alex immediately snatched it from her gruffly as his eyes fixed on the number clearly scribbled in his hand writing right in front of him. He read it, then re-read it again several times. Fifty, he would never have written_ fifty_, he would have written five! Fifty would cause overdose and loss of muscle control, very nearly killing the patient. Alex never made mistakes like that, ever! He then glanced back at the young girl lying on the bed and he knew he had to act fast.

"Okay, schedule an OR now. We need to get this girl in to surgery. She could have an internal bleed." Alex said as he turned back to his intern. Amy Watkins was his most promising intern and he wasn't surprised she spotted his huge mistake so quickly, she was also one of the few interns that he actually had a rapport and mutual respect with and he hoped she'd have his back on this occasion. They could get the patient in to surgery to repair any damage, without any further repercussions.

"Okay, I'm on it and I'll inform the mother too." Amy said as she quickly walked out and in to the crowded ER. Causing Alex to have a brief flash back to the face of the beautiful blonde whose child he had so nearly killed with his careless error. Before he turned back again to check on his patient again.

"Okay, OR is ready for us." Alex's intern said as she re-appeared looking flustered.

Alex gestured for them all to move at high speed. He was used to being in situations like this all the time, but he was always in control. But here now, he'd never felt so out of control in his life as he raced towards the elevator.

He was just about to step in to the elevator, when he felt a light tapping on the back of his arm, causing him to quickly turn around. And there _she _was again, the girls mother. Just seeing her again instantly evoked the same dramatic effect on him as before as he felt a shiver run across him.

Her beautiful features stared intensely at him, her wide expressive almond shaped eyes looking full of panic and desperation as she said hurriedly. "Dr Karev, I know we've had our differences, and I know this is just another day at the office for you. Just another routine surgery. But please, please promise me you won't let anything happen to my baby."

Alex just looked at her, completely at a loss for words. Eventually, nodding and stammering. "I promise…. and_ trust_ me this is not just another routine surgery to me." And before he could say anything else he heard his name being called out urgently, and then he was inside the elevator, the doors closing as he was whisked away to surgery.

* * *

"Scalpel," Alex said, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he held it out.

Alex performed surgeries like this all the time. But on this day in the OR with a team of people looking at him, counting on him to keep it together to lead them and to be the rock star he always was in the OR, he suddenly felt full of nerves, even fear. He knew he couldn't screw up with this patient, he just couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't care about all his patients. As much as he tried to pretend he was purely in it for the hard core surgeries, Alex cared more than he knew he should about all the kids he operated on. But there was something about this girl in particular and it wasn't just the mistake he'd made putting her here in the first place. It was something deeper, something he couldn't put his finger on.

He took a deep breath and just as he felt confident to get started, the door to the OR swung violently open and Dr Robbins marched in. Alex felt his heart sink slightly. It was extremely rare for his boss to oversee any of his surgeries these days. She normally put her complete trust in him. He was her 'star student' after all. But as he looked over at her, he could see her eyes were stern and icy and he knew she must have found out about what he'd done. Despite her warm and bubbly front, Dr Robbins was not someone you messed with and Alex knew he was in trouble, big time.

"Okay, Karev. What have we got?" She said, her tone firm and cold.

…

Alex worked for the next hour in silence, Dr Robbins watching his every move like a hawk, scrutinising every decision he made. Then just as he thought the worst was over and he had nearly finished he heard the dreaded sound of the heart rate monitor speeding up.

"Okay, we're losing her. Dr Karev, Dr Karev…" A panicked voice said.

All of a sudden Alex felt the room spin around and he almost felt himself leaving the OR. He could hear voices coming in and out, but he was gone, everything was fuzzy. It was as though he had completely lost all control of his actions.

_"Get it together, get it together."_ He willed himself as he forced himself to snap back in to reality. And he focused, he knew he had no choice. The girls life depended on him.

"Right, pass me the clamp." He said defiantly to the nearest scrub nurse as he took complete control again.

"Okay, she's back." He then said moments later.

"Nicely done." Dr Robbins said her eyes warming slightly.

"Thanks." Alex replied. He knew Robbins didn't hand out praise lightly. That was one of the reasons he respected her so much. She didn't bull shit, she complimented when it was needed and she criticised him only when it was deserved.

…

"So, you want to tell me what all that was about earlier?" Dr Robbins said to Alex as they scrubbed out of the surgery together.

Alex didn't say anything as he stared down at the sink.

"I mean, great work, Karev. You saved that girl's life. But let's not pretend that you weren't also the reason that she was on that operating table in the first place. So you're going to tell me just what's going on? _You _don't make mistakes like that. You're the best."

"Well, maybe I'm having an off day." He mumbled moodily as he still refused to look at her.

"Well you can't afford to have off days if you want to be the best. You know that. And for the record too, the way I heard you speaking to that girl's mother earlier in the ER, you'd be lucky if she didn't make a huge complaint about you, now you'll be lucky if you're not looking at a huge law suit!"

Alex looked up then, his eyes meeting hers. His cheeks burning as she said sternly. "So after you're done here, you go and explain to her exactly how you screwed up with her daughter and you say and do whatever you need to, to stop her from taking legal action against you. Then, you're off the case."

"But…." Alex opened his mouth to protest. He knew he'd screwed up, but after everything that had happened, he had to stay on the case.

Dr Robbins quickly cut him off, saying. "You think I'm going to let you anywhere near that patient after this…"

* * *

Still in his surgical gown and cap, with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, Alex quickly made his way to the relatives waiting area. He spotted her immediately. She was sat on a row of chairs with a man and woman about the same age as her. She was bent over with her cheeks in her hands and as soon as she saw him in the distance; she leapt up and rushed towards him. She was still dressed in the same short dress and brown boots from earlier and despite her eyes being red rimmed from crying she looked flawless and effortlessly beautiful as her long blond hair fell down her shoulders.

"Ms Stevens. That's one tough little girl you have there." Alex said smiling gently as he added. "We repaired the internal bleed and she's going to be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness." She replied as the relief shone through in her face and she took another step towards him. She smelt incredible, Alex thought and for a moment he really had to fight the urge to throw his arms around her and hold her close to him, while he whispered everything was going to be okay. Because at that exact point in time nothing in the world felt more natural to him. But then he remembered she was a stranger, he'd only seen her face for the first time that day.

She beamed back at him instead and just for a second Alex felt like a real hero in her eyes, until he remembered the conversation he needed to have with her and he shifted uncomfortably as he cleared his throat and said. "Ms Stevens…."

"Oh, call me Izzie." She quickly replied with a friendly smile.

"Right, umm… Izzie. There's another matter I need to discuss with you." Alex said feeling more and more anxious, he had no idea how she would react when he confessed he'd screwed up and he was responsible for nearly killing her daughter. And he knew he needed to apologise because she' have every right to hate him and think he was a complete ass after their earlier exchange.

"I'm not going to sue." Izzie suddenly said boldly.

"What?" Alex replied, his brow wrinkling with confusion.

"Another doctor explained what happened earlier when Sarah was first taken in to theatre. You made a mistake. We all have lapses in judgement sometimes, Dr Karev. The important thing is you put it right and you saved my little girls life today, so that makes you a hero in my eyes and besides I'd never sue a hospital. You have to make the toughest life and death decisions every day and that's what makes what you do truly heroic. "

Alex felt his cheeks burn. He wasn't sure whether to feel humiliated that he'd screwed up or relieved that she wasn't going to take the matter further.

"About earlier..." He said crinnging as he heart thumped, he was terrible at apologies.

"It's forgotten about." She said slowly as she looked him straight in the eye.

Alex wiped his brow as he realised he should really go and shower and change as he simply said. "Okay...Well, Sarah should be coming round from the anaesthetic soon, so when she does you can go and see her." And he broke in to a fresh smile at seeing her look so happy, as she continued to smile back at him.

"Thank you, thank you." She said again and there was a brief moment between them then. When for a moment Alex swore she was about to throw her arms around him and kiss him. Instead they just continued to look at each other, before she turned to walk back to her friends, leaving him stood glued to the spot, staring after her.

* * *

As he showered Alex couldn't get the day's events out of his head. It was coming close to midnight and he was exhausted but he couldn't stop thinking about her_, Izzie._ The name suited her perfectly, if he'd had to guess what she was called it would have been something like that. It was 'pretty' sounding, but fun, the kind of name you'd give a real 'cool girl'.

As the warm soapy suds washed over him he felt a surge of arousal spread across him as he thought about her more. But it wasn't just that physically she was one of the most stunning girls he'd ever seen, there was another level to it as well, she was smart and he could tell she had a sense of humour, she had a real sparkle about her. Although he realised he really knew very little about her. All he knew was that she wasn't married, she worked as a top model, she'd had a kid young and had wanted to go to med school. He knew there must be more to her story than that though and he wanted to find our more, desperately. He was fascinated by her.

…

After he'd showered and changed in to his jeans and casual sweater, he quickly put some aftershave on, ran some products through his hair and stepped out in to the quiet hospital corridor. His shift had finished, but rather than turn right for the elevator and home, he turned left to walk back across the pediatric department. Stopping when he reached Sarah Stevens room and peering in a little nervously he saw that Sarah was fast asleep and Izzie was sat cross legged on one of the make shift cots, made up for parents that stayed in overnight with their sick children. She had changed in to a loose white sweater and fashionable shorts with ankle length causal boots and her light blond hair was loosely tied up with a few strands falling across her face. She was reading a book with head phones on and sipping a coffee and she looked a million miles away as Alex softly pushed the door open and walked in.

She looked up as she saw him, instantly grinning as she pulled a headphone out of her ear.

Alex felt obliged to pick up and scan Sarah's patient chart from the foot of her bed as he said quietly. "I just stopped by to check on our patient here, before I head home for the night. How's she doing?"

"She's doing really well. A little groggy, but quite cheerful considering." Izzie replied.

"Well, that's normal. Dr Shepherd will be around in the morning to take a look at her too. We still need to determine why she collapsed in the first place." Alex said as he looked at the large book balanced on Izzie's lap. It was a famous medical text book he knew only too well. "Good read." He said raising his eyebrows as he looked at her waiting for a reaction.

For a minute he thought she was going to explode at him again like she had earlier, but instead she just looked a little awkward as she said. "Oh, call me crazy, but I'm actually hoping to enrol in med school in a couple of months time. That's why Sarah and I moved back to Seattle from New York, so we could be nearer my family. I know I won't be around so much and it will be tough on Sarah."

"That's great, and I don't think you're crazy at all. And med school here in Seattle is first class." Alex replied sounding impressed.

"You went there?" She replied excitedly.

"No, I went to med school back in Iowa. But George my old roommate, a guy I started my internship here with, did. He rated it really highly…..So, what you want to specialise in then?" He said looking at her intently.

"Surgery," Izzie replied immediately.

Alex raised his eyebrows with surprise then. As she scowled slightly back at him, before she said. "What, you don't think I'm hardcode enough for surgery? Is that because I have breasts?" This time though her tone was all playful, with none of the defensive anger she had directed at him earlier that day when they had been discussing her career ambitions.

"No, no. Some of the best surgeons I know have breasts actually." Alex replied mimicking her flirty tone as he couldn't help himself but instinctively glance down at her breasts, feeling a tingle of arousal as he noticed her sweater was slightly see through and her could see the outline of her bra.

She giggled then as she caught him checking her out and she said. "Glad to hear it." Before she swallowed and said more seriously. "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from getting home to your family."

Alex put his hand up to rub his chin then as he said. "Ah, it's okay. I live alone. There's no-one to get home to."

Her eyes lit up a little then as she broke in to a shy smile and bit her lip as she said. "What a paediatrician with no kids of their own?"

"Well I like kids well enough. But honestly, I guess I'm all about operating on them and saving their lives. Not sure I'm really cut out to be parent material." Alex replied.

Izzie shook her head and sipped her coffee, putting it down beside her as she said. "That's what all guys say, until they meet the right girl. Then it's marriage, babies, the lot…" She teased.

Alex shook his head too as he laughed, before he looked at Izzie's coffee and said. "You want me to get you another coffee from the machine before I go?"

Her cheeks went a little pink then before she said with mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Okay I really shouldn't be telling you this, seeing as you're my daughters doctor and all…But I'm not actually drinking coffee…It's wine. It's been a rough day and I needed something to take the edge off, so my friend snuck me in a small bottle…" She paused then as he didn't say anything and she said. "Okay, I really shouldn't have told you that seeing as you already think I'm a terrible mother…._bad idea_." She mouthed as she looked away.

Looking back at her, Alex grinned and replied. "Listen I'm off duty now and believe me I'm really not in a position to be telling anyone to not to have a little drink at the end of a hard day."

"Want some?" Izzie said as she held it up to him and taking it from her, he moved to sit down in the vacant seat next to her bed.

"I'm Alex, by the way.." He said as he took a small sip and looked her in the eye as they both smirked and he added. "And for the record I think you're a great Mom."

* * *

Feeling sleepy Alex sank back in to the chair in his office and switched on his computer, he was due back in to work in a couple of hours, so it hardly seemed worth going home just to have to turn around and come all the way back in again. He'd spent the last few hours doing something that seemed to have been severely lacking in his life recently. _Having fun. _Ironically with the mother of the patient he'd nearly killed with his screw up earlier that day too.

Just when he'd all but given up on the idea that he'd meet his dream girl, out of no-where it seemed that she'd somehow come crashing in to his life when he'd least expected it. They'd completely lost track of time as they'd sat laughing and chatting in Izzie's daughter's hospital room as she slept soundly next to them and for the first time in his life Alex felt as though someone actually '_got him'._

Alex was confused though, he knew he liked her, a lot! But he really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about that. He'd wanted to ask her out properly. But instead he'd just said he'd stop by the next day to check on Sarah, but technically he wasn't even her doctor anymore, since Robbins had taken him off the case.

As far as dating a girl went, Alex was pretty much clueless. He'd always just relied on his confident charm and good looks to get women in to bed. He'd viewed being romantic as being for saps, making fun of his friends Jackson and George when they had dated girls in the past. But if he was honest Alex was just simply no good at relationships and talking about feelings.

...

He continued to stare blankly at his computer screen as he heard a gently knocking on his office door and he looked up a little bleary eyed to see his boss Dr Robbins stood there.

"She's not going to sue." He said gruffly.

"You still here?" She said ignoring his comment, she still wasn't smiling but her cold eyes from earlier had been replaced with a new subtle warmth.

"Yeah, I had a few things to do." Alex replied abruptly.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain _'Isobel Stevens'_, would it?" Her eyes sparkling, as she broke in to a smile, adding. "It all kind of makes sense now. I mean it's not every day you get to treat the child of a top supermodel."

"You recognised her?" Alex said sounding surprised.

"Yeah. You didn't?" She exclaimed, arching an eyebrow. "Isobel Stevens, was like everywhere the last couple of years. Bethany Whispers, Victoria Secret, TV commercials and stuff and she's been in tons of magazines, she was always photographed by the paparazzi. She was engaged to some really famous actor. Oh, what was his name? Denzel, or David somebody?" She paused then as she concentred trying to remember, as she waved her hand and said. "Oh, it will come back to me."

Her tone changed then as she leaned on the door frame and teasing she said. "Anyway, Karev. Seems like it's your lucky day, because she's requested you personally back on her kid's case. So as much as I'd love to take over, being that she's insanely hot and all. You're back in…"

Alex didn't say anything then as she leaned in to the room even more and said. "You're blushing…."

"Shut up." Alex exclaimed as he broke in to a smile and shook his head, looking away.

"Well I'm off home to get some sleep now. I suggest you do the same." She said as she turned to walk away closing the door behind her.

…

Moments later there was another knock on the door, looking up expecting it to be Dr Robbins again, Alex was surprised to see his friend Jackson stood there instead and from the look of it he'd been up all night too.

"Two words for you... No chance!" Jackson said.

"What?" Alex replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Isobel Stevens, you're treating her kid. You were in her room for ages. There is no way, Karev, that you would ever be able to tap a woman like that, no way. You, my friend have 'no chance' of sleeping with her."

"That right? Well why did she request me personally on her case then?" Alex said with an arrogant smirk as he realised if she was really was super famous it was no wonder it was all round the hospital by now and Jackson had come to wind him up. Especially after their scene in the ER earlier in the day, when she'd yelled at him in front of everyone.

"You can try as much as you like. But the closest you'll get to sleeping with her, is by jacking off to a life style poster of a Bethany Whisper's ad. Seriously man, fifty says she blows you right out."

"Okay, fifty says I have her underwear for real on my bedroom floor by the end of the week." Alex replied cockily as Jackson just shook his head in amusement and walked out.

Alone again Alex suddenly felt weird, he'd had may conversations like that with Jackson about chicks over the years. Mainly about interns the two of them had been sleeping with at the hospital. But talking like that about Izzie felt all kinds of wrong. Yes, he was desperate to sleep with her as soon as possible a thought that filled him with an overwhelming rush of excitement. But spending time with her earlier, the way she'd looked at him, he'd felt for the first time in his life as though he really mattered and it was _that_ more than anything, _that he was excited to explore further. _


	4. Chapter 4

IZZIE

"I met a boy. A great, gorgeous dude, a funny cool-ass guy and guess what? He's a surgeon…" Izzie said giddily in to the phone as she stepped out in to the bright, crisp, Seattle morning.

"Well for a moment there you had me excited until you said the 'S' word." Addison, Izzie's best friend replied from the other end of the phone.

Ignoring her scepticism Izzie carried on, saying excitedly. "Okay, so let me set the scene. I get the call in the middle of a photo shoot. I rush in to the ER, all flustered, excepting some old guy with a beard and bad breath and then in walks this guy who admittedly at first I thought was a little arrogant, but then turns out to be _just_…."

"Uh, okay…let me stop you there, Iz." Addison said as Izzie heard the familiar sound of her Christian Louboutin heels cluttering down seventh avenue, the busy New York street sounds in the background, hitting Izzie with a sharp pang of homesickness as she carried on listening to her friends bubbly voice, saying, "despite this guy's appearance, Izzie, surgeons are all messed up. They're socially awkward and strange, they're basically just butchers."

"Can't be any more messed up than dating an A-list movie star? And for the record, Addison, you are the least messed up and socially awkward person I know and you are a surgeon."

"Ah, I'm the exception. You know that?" Addison replied playfully. Addison was a first class OB/GYN and neo-natal surgeon and she had been Izzie's best friend ever since Izzie had visited her office as a patient the first week she had arrived in New York years before. The two had instantly hit it off and had been through everything together ever since. Izzie even being Addison's maid of honour at her wedding the previous year.

"Oh, come on, Addie. You know how long it's been since I've liked someone, _like_ really liked someone. I'd all but given up hope that all the good guys hadn't been taken. So what are the odds that I meet a guy that happens to be Sarah's doctor."

"Well, I'm reserving judgement…. Anyway, how is my beautiful God-daughter? Am I going to have to come over to Seattle and kick some ass?" Addison said sharply, changing the subject.

"She's doing okay. They had to operate on her yesterday, but she seems brighter this morning. Oh, do you know anything about Derek Shepherd?" Izzie said as she sipped her coffee.

"Do I know anything about Derek Shepherd? Let me see, only that he was Mark's best friend at med-school. They grew up together, went everywhere together, used to drive me crazy. But they don't see a lot of each other now. Not since Derek got married and moved away. He's a brilliant surgeon though, the best. If you've got him on Sarah's case you can't go wrong, Iz. He was actually at our wedding, you must remember him. He's not the kind of guy you'd forget. He looks like he's just stepped out of a menswear commercial, perfect hair, teeth and he has the perfect charm to match."

"Addie, there was like five hundred people at your wedding." Izzie said chuckling.

"Well, you should know. You organized it." Addison replied

"How could I forget. Well, you never know, maybe you can return the favour and organize my dream wedding soon." Izze said excitedly.

"Whoa, Iz, a word of advice. However great this guy is, you might not want to let on that you're already planning your perfect white wedding to him just yet." Addison teased.

"I am not planning anything." Izzie protested as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Besides nothing's even happened yet. We just spent the night talking, but you know when you just know?…."

"I know." Addison said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of which, how is Mark?" Izzie said.

"I caught him in bed with one of his interns again last week._ But_ he's agreed to go in to couples therapy finally."

"Seriously, Addie. How many chances are you going to give that creep?" Izzie exclaimed.

"This is his last one I promise. ….See, surgeons, seriously bad news, Iz…You don't want to end up like me." Addison sighed as she added. "Mark played golf with Denny the other day too. He really misses you."

"I know and despite how much you guys and Sarah love him. Denny wasn't the one, you know that."

"I know that. Listen, I gotta go. But call me later let me know how it goes with Shepherd. Oh and I want updates on your future husband too." Addison replied.

"Okay," Izzie said chuckling as she hung up and made her way back in to the hospital.

* * *

"Morning princess. It's a beautiful day, I've just been on the phone to your Aunt Addison, she sends her love." Izzie said to her daughter as she waltzed back in to Sarah's hospital room, to see she was sat up watching TV, picking at some cereal on a tray in front of her. As a nurse stood beside her checking her IV drip.

"Is she coming to visit? I miss her so much and Uncle Mark, I miss New York, Mom. I want to go home. I hate it here." Sarah whined sulkily.

"She'll visit soon, I promise. But first we have to get you better and remember what we agreed. You're going to give your new life here in Seattle a chance. Don't you want to be nearer Grandma and Aunt Jade." Izzie said as she moved over to sit behind her daughter on the bed, picking up a hairbrush to brush Sarah's hair, pulling it back in to a ponytail.

"Oh, Mom, get off. I'm in hospital no-one cares what I look like." Sarah said fidgeting and complaining.

"It doesn't matter where you are, you should always take pride in your appearance, Sarah…. There, beautiful" Izzie replied as she leaned back and admired her daughters neat hair.

"Yeah, right. Only if you want to try and impress the doctor." Sarah mumbled.

"I don't know what you mean and none of that cheek either." Izzie said blushing, embarrassed as she caught the eye of the nurse in the room who had been silent up until this point.

"Just wait until you reach the teenage years, I've got four daughters. This is the easy stage." The nurse said laughing kindly as she reached for Sarah's empty food tray and added before she walked out. "Buzz if you need anything else. The doctor should be along shortly."

"Thanks." Izzie replied, and as the nurse left the room she quickly reached for her hand mirror, checking her hair and adding a quick slick of nude lip gloss. Glancing across at her daughter to see Sarah was rolling her eyes, turning back to watch the TV.

….

Izzie had just zipped up her bag, when there was a knock on the door and as it opened she was met with a sea of curious faces staring back at her and there was no mistaking exactly who it was stood at the front of them. He was every bit as handsome and charming as Addison had made out, and he flashed Izzie a dazzling smile as he moved towards her and said. "Morning Ms Stevens, I'm Dr Shepherd." Shaking her hand confidentially as he grinned some more, looking at Sarah then and saying, "And you must be Sarah."

He then gestured to the pretty brunette doctor stood to his right, who immediately gave Izzie a friendly smile as Dr Shepherd said. "This is Dr Grey, she's working with me today and these are her interns."

Izzie was a little taken back, she knew Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital but she hadn't expected this many people in her daughters room, as she glanced over at the group of eager interns surrounding Dr Shepherd and Dr Grey. This was her daughter's life, but to them it was just another lesson, another interesting case to observe.

"Oh and you already know Dr Karev. Sarah's paediatric doctor." Dr Shepherd then said, causing Izzie to feel a swarm of butterflies as she looked past the interns to see stood at the back of the room, leaning against the wall with one hand in his pocket was Alex and he gave her a shy smile, as she felt her cheeks go annoyingly pink. He looked so cool and handsome.

"Right, who wants to present?" Dr Shepherd said as a tall mousey girl stuck her hand up eagerly, saying. "Sarah Stevens, post op after being rushed in as an emergency patient yesterday after experiencing seizures, loss of vision and black outs."

"Okay, Sarah. Can you look straight ahead for me." Dr Shepherd said as he shone a light in to her eyes and proceeded to examine her.

"How do we proceed, Dr Grey?" Shepherd then said turning to address his resident.

"We schedule an MRI scan immediately. Then we review the results and discuss treatment it could be….." And she lost Izzie then, as she rattled off a long list of medical jargon and possible causes for Sarah's mystery symptoms. Izze was impressed though, this girl clearly knew her stuff, even though it all sounded a little scary. Izzie's eyes then flickered back to where Alex was stood at the back of the room, to see that he was giving her little girl a reassuring smile as Sarah stared back at him her eyes, wide and scared. As Dr Shepherd and his students continued to discuss her.

"Very good," Dr Shepherd said appraisingly to Dr Grey as he turned back to Izzie and said. "Okay, Ms Stevens. There's no immediate concern, we'll know more when we have the scan results. I have surgeries all day, but I will come back and speak to you when we have the results. In the meantime Dr Grey will be back to take Sarah for her MRI scan shortly."

Izzie glanced at the younger female doctor then as Dr Grey gave her another warm smile, before turning to walk out followed by her interns, all nosily still discussing the case and clearly trying to impress Dr Shepherd in the process.

Izzie was then left alone in the room with Alex, giving her a fresh rush of nervous excitement, as she caught his eye and he took a step towards her saying. "A lot to take in huh?"

Izzie simply nodded, he smelt amazing she thought as he got closer, his presence was certainly a comfort when she was feeling so anxious about her daughter. Alex then turned to Sarah and said gently. "It can be a little scary when everyone's staring at you, but honestly all those people in here, they just want to work together to get you better and Dr Shepherd is the best… And…. You want to know what everyone calls him around here?...Mcdreamy." Sarah's frightened face softened then as she giggled and Izzie felt her heart melt a little. For a guy without kids, Alex sure had a special way with them.

Alex then turned to walk out as he said. "I'll let you both get some rest. I'll come back and check on you later and I'll try and free my schedule so I can come and oversee Sarah's tests too."

"That would be great." Izzie replied as she looked over to see Sarah smiling for the first time that day too.

"Dr Karev…." Izzie said as she followed him out of the room. "You got a sec? I just had a couple of questions."

"Sure, I was just going to grab a coffee actually. Haven't stopped all morning. You want to walk with me?" Alex replied, sounding more relaxed and laid back than he had the day before, having lost the overly confident edge he'd had on their first meeting.

"Okay, I could do with some caffine too." Izzie said as they walked down the busy hospital corridor together and she smiled and said. "Do they really call Dr Shepherd, McDreamy?"

He smirked then as he replied. "Yep. Oh, come on you're a chick, you must think he's all dreamy too…"

"Well, maybe, but he's not really my type. Too smooth." Izzie replied flashing him a flirty look.

"Good, because he's married to one of my best friends." Alex replied as he glanced sideways at her.

Izzie swallowed then as she said more seriously. "Okay, be honest with me…what are we looking at?"

"Honestly…" Alex said, just as a trolley was rushed past them, causing him to lightly brush against her, and a tingle of electricity instantly rushed over Izzie with the feel of his skin on hers. Seemingly unfazed though Alex continued talking as they started walking again and he said. "Honestly….I think we aren't going to know anything until we've run the tests. So, it's best not to worry for Sarah's sake."

"You're right." Izzie said as they reached the line for the coffee cart and a petite Asian doctor in scrubs walked past them, raising an eyebrow and shooting Alex an amused look as her eyes sharply ran over them both and she said. "Dr Karev.."

"Dr Yang," he replied as he looked away ignoring her as she busily walked past them.

"Ah, my neck…" Alex then said as they waited in line and he stretched out his arm. "The on call beds here are so damn uncomfortable."

"Sounds like you could do with a good massage.." Izzie said blushing.

"You offering?" He replied a little suggestively as they both laughed a little awkwardly and looked away.

"Nooo…So you slept here last night?" Izzie said slowly as she looked at him through her long eyelashes.

"Yeah, wasn't a whole lot of point in going home after…" he stopped mid -sentence as his pager beeped. "Damn it…" He muttered as he turned to rush off, quickly saying. "I gotta go…I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, later…" Izzie said to herself as she just stood and watched him disappear off in to the distance.

* * *

"Your little girl is beautiful, she looks just like you." Dr Grey said kindly, smiling at Izzie as they watched Sarah go for her MRI scan.

"Thanks," Izzie replied. Dr Grey had agreed to let Izzie accompany Sarah while she had her scan. Izzie had told her about her plans to go to med school earlier. They'd chatted for a while about it and the two had really hit it off. Dr Grey seemed so sweet, genuine and smart. A complete contrast to the shallow, self-obsessed people Izzie had to spend a lot of time with in the fashion business. Dr Grey even almost reminded Izzie of a younger version of her best friend Addison. Which was probably why she felt so at ease around her.

Izzie then continued to watch her daughter anxiously, just as her cell phone went off nosily. "Oh, sorry. It's my agent calling to hassle me about a photo shoot I'm meant to be flying out to Hawaii for tomorrow. I'll call her back later. Sorry, I thought I'd switched it off." Izzie said awkwardly as she looked at her phone, hastily turning it off.

Dr Grey didn't say anything as she started examining the screen in front of her, concentrating intently.

"I know what you're thinking." Izzie suddenly blurted out. "You're thinking why would I want to swap my glamorous life style, the jet setting and pampering, the celebrity parties and free designer clothes. For a life of endless studying, then starting out at the bottom as an intern completing 48 hour shifts working for next to nothing…"

Dr Grey looked embarrassed then as she sad. "Oh, it's none of my business. You must have your reasons."

Izzie sighed as she said. "The truth is most days I hate my job. I love it, but I hate it, if that makes sense. It's meant that I've been able to save and provide very well for my daughter. But a lot of the time it all seems so meaningless, and all I've ever wanted to do is be a surgeon. My best friend back in New York and her husband are both top surgeons and I know that one day I will be _too._"

Dr Grey looked her straight in the eye then as she said. "I get it. Being a surgeon it's all _I've_ ever wanted to do too. I guess I followed in the footsteps of my older half- sister Meredith, she's an attending here and I've always looked up to her and her mother. She's a lead surgeon here too. Ellis Grey…"

"Ellis Grey works here?" Izzie said her mouth wide open. Dr Ellis Grey had been a big inspiration to Izzie. She was partly what had made Izzie pursue her dream of medicine. Izzie had read many of her articles and followed her career for years.

"Yes and her husband Dr Webber, he's chief of surgery. Oh and I forgot to mention Dr Shepherd, he's married to my sister Meredith too." She said as she turned to look at Izzie her lips curling up in to a smile.

"Wow, talk about keeping it in the family." Izzie replied as they both laughed.

Izzie looked away then as she fiddled with the end of her hair and said a little nervously. "So, umm… Dr Karev, is he seeing anyone?"

"Who, Alex?" Dr Grey said making a face and looking away as she said. "No-one serious that I know of. But honestly guys like Alex, they're not the serious girlfriend and settling down types. I mean he's a lovely guy as a friend, but anything more than that, he's a walking disaster." She added almost a little bitterly.

"Oh." Izzie said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, that wasn't quite what she had wanted to hear, or what matched the impression she'd already formed of Alex, as she replied. "Well, maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet and when he does then he'll want to settle down."

"Believe me, Alex has had plenty of chances to settle down." She added even more bitterly. Causing Izzie to strongly suspect that there was a little un-spoken history there.

"Okay, all done. You can take Sarah back to her room. I'll bring you the results as soon as we have them."Dr Grey then said changing the subject and smiling genuinely at Izzie as she turned to look at her.

"Thanks. You've been great." Izzie replied, smiling back at the pretty fresh faced brunette stood in front of her.

* * *

"Try and get some sleep." Izzie said to Sarah later that evening as she kissed her on the forehead, stroking a loose strand of her hair across her eye as she watched her eyes slowly close.

As her daughter fell asleep. Izzie sank back in to the chair by Sarah's bed and her mind wondered to Alex again and in particular her earlier conversation with Dr Grey. She had made it sound as though Alex was a player and not someone you'd want to fall for. Izzie had experienced her fair share of play boys over the years and the last thing she wanted was to fall for one again. But she couldn't help but think Alex was different. At first admittedly he had come off as a smug jerk. But the way he had handled things with Sarah, how caring and in control he had been, it had really made Izzie feel that there was more to him that met the eye. Plus, the way they had connected the night before when they'd spent the night chatting in Sarah's room, Izzie had seen something in him, he was guarded but there was a vulnerability and hidden depth that she was pretty sure she'd never seen in a guy before.

She then started to wonder if Addison was right and maybe she was getting a little carried away. Despite the brief conversation on the way to get a coffee earlier, there had been no sight of him. The only doctor she had seen that day had been Dr Grey. Alex hadn't even stopped by when Sarah was having her tests.

But then before she had the chance to fret any further, the door to Sarah's room slowly opened and Izzie looked up to see Alex peering his head in, before he tentatively stepped inside. He was still in his scrubs and he was clutching a large envelope in his hand and he looked uncomfortable.

"Hey," Izzie said quietly, unable to stop the small smile creeping on to her lips at seeing him.

"Hey," he replied a little uncomfortably and his gentle brown eyes met hers straight on, as he said. "Can I speak to you outside?"

…

"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews.

Just to clarify a few things. Alex started his intern year with Meredith, Cristina, George and Jackson and they are now all attendings. Meredith is married to Derek, Cristina is married to Owen. Ellis Grey is still working as a surgeon and is married to Webber who is chief of surgery. Addison is Izzie's best friend and is married to Mark, living in New York (they may make an appearance in Seattle though;) Lexie is a nureo resident and becomes Izzie's friend in Seattle.

ALEX

Alex closed the door to his office and gestured for Izzie to take a seat. She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes wide and terrified as she said. "Just tell me, what is it?"

"We've got the scan results…" He said, pausing. Alex loved the highs of working in ped's, healing sick kids, giving joy to their distraught parents. But the lows, delivering news like this, that was the worst part of his job. He'd known it had been bad when Lexie had paged him earlier, right after he'd finished his emergency surgery. She'd offered to go and tell Izzie herself, said she had a good rapport with her. But Alex had insisted he did it, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he just felt that it was something he had to do.

Looking her directly in the eye, he said as gently as he could. "It shows a small mass in Sarah's spine. It's very rare, but Dr Shepherd has seen it before."

"Oh, God, no." Izzie said her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Dr Shepherd has reviewed it and he is confident he can remove it successfully, he's done the procedure on adults many times before, it's not a complicated operation. We don't know what it is yet, and most likely it will be benign, so try not to worry. Her symptoms and pain pattern wouldn't indicate anything else. But it does mean we will need to operate tomorrow morning and she will need to stay in hospital at least for another week or so recovery."

"Right, I see." Izzie said as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Alex shifted uncomfortably, as he said kindly. "Shepherd is honestly very experienced. He's one of the best nureo surgeons in the country, we're very lucky to have him here. "

"Will you be scrubbing in too?" Izzie said as she wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

"Yes and Dr Grey," he said gently, his soft brown eyes desperately searching her face, looking for any small way he could possibly make her feel better.

As her eyes filled with more tears, Alex found he had no control over his actions as he took a step towards her and before he knew it his arms were around her and she was sobbing in to his chest. A damp wet patch spreading across his scrubs. It should have felt wrong, awkward, uncomfortable even, but comforting her had never felt so right to him as he brought his hand up to lightly stroke the back of her hair, breathing in her scent. Despite the terrible circumstances he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more at ease with a woman in his arms, as her tense body slowly relaxed in to his.

Eventually they broke apart. "I'm sorry." Izzie said as she wiped her cheeks quickly with the back of her hands, rubbing at the smudged mascara underneath her eyes with her knuckles.

Alex really didn't know what to say, he'd never been any good with girls crying, normally he tried to get as far as possible away from them. But here with Izzie all he wanted to do was try and take her pain away, as he said, "Can I do anything? Call anyone? Your Mom perhaps?"

"Oh, no, my Mom will just freak out. I can't handle that right now. I'll think I'll just go outside get some fresh air and call me friend back in New York. " Izzie said as she forced a small smile.

"Right, well Dr Shepherd said he'll stop by when he's out of surgery later, if you've got any further questions." Alex said as she just nodded and bit her lip, whispering a quiet. "thanks."

It was a good hour later when stepping out in to the cold dark evening, fully changed and ready to leave for the night, Alex spotted Izzie again. She was stood by the hospital entrance staring in to space, her big round eyes vacant and distant and her long glossy blond hair falling down her back and around her shoulders as she clutched her phone tightly in her hand.

Alex had purposefully walked past Sarah's room before he'd left, to peer through the blinds, but Sarah had been fast asleep and Izzie no-where in sight. He'd hung around for a bit hoping she'd appear, because more than anything he'd wanted to check she was okay. But having no idea where she was and no way of contacting her, he'd turned to make his way home, or more likely to the bar across the street for a cold beer.

….

"Hey, you okay?" Alex said as he approached Izzie and she turned to look at him still with the same vacant look in her eye and she shivered a little. Alex immediately took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You'll freeze out here. You should go back inside." He said kindly.

"Thanks," she said as she looked at him, adding. "I was just taking a moment, you know?"

Alex shifted a little then as he said a little awkwardly. "Umm...I was actually just going to go and grab a bite to eat. You want to join me?"

She shivered some more as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her chest tightly as she said. "Oh, thanks, but I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat. You need to keep your strength up. Sarah will be fine for a bit and they'll page me if anything happens." He said as he swallowed, what was he doing? He never, ever bothered about people like this. He did his job, damn well, he went through the motions and said all the right things to his patients' parents, but that was about it. Even with his own friends he acted like a selfish ass most of the time when they were going through personal stuff. He was so used to being labelled a douche it was just easier to live up to it. But he actually felt like he was a half decent human being here with Izzie, so perhaps he did have a heart after all.

Because even though he barely knew Izzie, he wanted to take care of her, as his eyes remained fixed on her beautiful face and eventually chewing her lip, she turned to him and said. "Okay, sure. I guess it would be good to get out for a bit."

….

As they walked in to the restaurant opposite the hospital, the waitress instantly gave Alex a curious look. Alex felt embarrassed, that particular waitress had seen him bring plenty of different women in there, normally when he was trying to get them in to bed and by the look on her face now she presumed Izzie was just another of his many conquests.

Izzie seemed oblivious to it though as Alex said awkwardly. "Table for two, ermm….somewhere quiet?"

"Sure, the table by the window is free." The waitress replied, grabbing two menus, unable to take her eyes off Izzie. Alex knew he would now be the subject of furious gossip here at the restaurant as well as everywhere in the hospital. But as they sat down he realised he really didn't care.

Sat opposite him, Izzie slid his jacket off carefully. He knew it was inappropriate but Alex couldn't help his eyes from sliding over her perfect cleavage and a trickle of arousal spread across him. They weren't on a date, he wasn't quite sure what they were on. But that didn't stop him from wanting her badly, and it was driving him slightly crazy.

He took a small sip of his beer as a sudden down pour of rain thrashed against the window and their food arrived.

Izzie smiled as she said. "People say it rains all the time in Seattle. But this is honestly the first time it's rained since I've been back."

"So, good decision to come back then?" Alex said curiously.

"I hope so, but ask me again in a few months' time. We were really settled in New York and Sarah has been so unhappy since we got here, I dunno, maybe if we'd stayed there then none of this would have happened." Izzie said miserably as she picked at the salad in front of her.

"You know that's not true." Alex replied.

She nodded then before changing the subject and saying, "So, tell me, Dr Karev, what do you do when you're not working?"

Alex wrinkled his forehead, that was a tough one. He really didn't have much of a life outside the hospital. His only friends were other doctors, he only ever went to the bar opposite the hospital, he never saw his family, he'd never had a serious relationship and he lived alone. Basically, apart from his career, his life was pretty meaningless.

He rubbed his forehead as he said. "I don't really get a lot of spare time. So, I just you know, hang out with my friends and stuff and sleep. I sleep a lot.." He said with a smirk, as she giggled and he felt good to see her relax a little.

"Well, I'm a baker. I bake any free time I get. Muffins, cupcakes, cookies. It's a great stress reliever, you should try it sometime. In fact some days every worktop in my kitchen is covered with baked goods."Izzie said, looking down at her drink and smiling.

"Well, I'd love to try your muffins one day." Alex said, as she raised her eyebrows and blushed and they both laughed.

…..

For a date that hadn't been a date, Alex was ashamed to admit he'd enjoyed himself a bit too much. As they stepped back out in to the cold evening, he offered Izzie his coat again. She shook her head as she said. "Oh. I'll be fine."

"Well, at least let me walk you back to the hospital then?" Alex said as they turned to walk back across the street.

...

"Thanks." Izzie said as she looked up at him once they'd reached the hospital entrance and a new downpour of rain started to fall around them.

"What for?" Alex replied as the rain water dripped out of his hair.

"For taking my mind off everything," Izzie said, adding." Because I'm not sure how,…what, I'm going to say to Sarah tomorrow.. and I'm…" She stopped then as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

Alex took a step towards her, he wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok and he really hoped it would be. But he didn't say anything as he moved even closer to her and their eyes locked together. He knew it was wrong, but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own, as his mouth hovered dangerously close to hers. The tears mixed with rain water as they continued to slide down her cheeks and a strand of her wet hair suddenly plastered itself across her lips, and he moved his thumb up to lightly brush it away so he could taste her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Pressing his body in to hers it all felt so right, so easy, as their kiss slowly sped up, his need for her intensifying as he put his hand up to caress the side of her face. Before she suddenly abruptly broke away from him, pushing him away with her hand, her eyes looking startled and a little guilty as she said quietly. "I'm sorry." And she turned to rush back in to the hospital entrance, leaving Alex alone in the rain.

Having hardly slept at all, going over and over the events of the previous night in his head. Alex arrived in to work at 7am the next morning to see his friends, Meredith, Cristina, George and Jackson, all stood bleary eyed, coffees in hand staring at the surgical board.

Looking at it too the first thing Alex saw was Sarah's name, her procedure with Shepherd was scheduled for later that morning and Alex immediately felt a little sick. He knew he'd screwed up the night before with Izzie. He hadn't meant to take advantage, it had just happened, but it wasn't how he had wanted to do things and he felt sure she wouldn't see him in the same way again and he felt nothing but annoyed with himself.

"So, Karev. Heard you took Isobel Stevens out last night? Still trying to sleep with her I see." Jackson said as he patted Alex on the back.

"Oh, please. Still sniffing around Barbie?" Cristina said as Alex scowled back at her.

"He's got no chance…" Jackson added, grinning.

"We were just chatting, alright." Alex said gruffly.

"Yeah, must have been a really interesting conversation you were having, when she was lying flat on her back." Cristina added, smirking.

"Look, it's not like that alright. Her kid is really sick. So just back off." Alex said moodily his cheeks reddening.

Cristina held her hands up then as she said. "Alright, take it easy man, we were just kidding."

"He's just pissed because he's going to lose the bet. He won't have slept with her by the end of the week." Jackson said, gesturing with his coffee in Alex's direction.

George, having been quiet up until this point turned to look at them all then as his mouth fell open and he said to Alex. "You had a bet on whether you could get Isobel Stevens in to bed or not?"

"That's low even by your standards, Alex. Whether she's an airhead or not." Meredith added with a slightly disapproving look.

Alex opened his mouth to protest, just as his eye caught Lexie stood next to George, he hadn't even noticed her come over and she gave him an icy glare as she said coldly. "We're about to do the briefing for Sarah Stevens."

...

Following Lexie in to Sarah's room, Alex felt a flood of nerves at seeing Izzie after the way she'd rushed off the night before after their kiss. He knew his timing hadn't been great, but he'd felt sure she felt the same way as him. He hadn't been imagining the spark between them the past few days, the subtle looks and accidental hand brushes. The way they'd connected.

But as soon as he saw Shepherd, Alex knew he had to put all personal feelings to one side. This was about saving Izzie's daughter. Nothing else.

"Okay, Ms Stevens, well we don't have lot of time. I stopped by last night to see you, but you weren't here." Shepherd said as Alex looked at Izzie to catch her eye for a split second before they both blushed and looked away.

"Right, well today is a beautiful morning for surgery and very soon, Sarah, we will put you gently to sleep and then when you wake up you'll be back in here with your Mom. Now, I just need to take you through the procedure…" Shepherd said addressing Sarah directly.

"Dr Shepherd, do you mind if we discuss that outside" Izzie said anxiously.

"Sure," Shepherd replied. As Sarah suddenly looked panicked as she said. "Don't leave me Mom."

"I'll only be a few minutes, baby, I promise then I'll be back." Izzie replied as she rubbed her daughter's arm.

"But, I don't want to be on my own." Sarah replied her voice shaking.

"I'll stay with her." Lexie said.

"No, no. You go with Shepherd, I'll stay here with Sarah." Alex quickly said.

"Okay," Lexie replied as she looked at Izzie, and Izzie looked back at Alex and nodded. Kissing Sarah on the forehead, as she walked out with Shepherd and Lexie, leaving Alex alone with Sarah.

…..

Alex walked over to stand by her bed as she said sweetly and politely. "Can you get me a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Ah, nice try, but I'm not that stupid kid." He said grinning.

"Ooow, my Mom won't let me have one either, she's mean." Sarah said, pouting.

"That's because you can't eat or drink before we put you to sleep, Sarah. So, you don't have bad dreams."

A look of panic crossed her young face, as she said quietly. "I'm scared, what's wrong with me? No-one will tell me."

Alex didn't say anything at first as she went on to say, her eyes pleading. "Please, Dr Karev. Tell me what's wrong with me? My Mom won't say anything, she treats me like a little kid. But I want to know, please."

Alex ran his hand through his hair. He knew Izzie didn't want to tell Sarah what was wrong with her and how bad it could possibly be, as she didn't want to scare her. Whether or not he agreed with that Alex knew he had to respect it.

"Your Mom, she's only trying to do what's best for you." Alex said gently as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's bad I know it is. I heard her crying in the middle of the night. If you tell me, I won't say that you said anything I promise. It can be our secret." The little blond girl said as she looked at him and her silky blond bangs fell across her big brown eyes.

Alex took a deep breath as he said. "Okay, well you know we have to do a procedure on your back, Sarah, to make you better. Well, it's because there is something inside you that's making you sick and we need to get it out to take a look at it so it doesn't make you more sick, okay?"

"Okay." She said, nodding her head, as she twisted her little hands together, her wide eyes fixated on Alex's face as he spoke and his heart went out to her. He knew only too well what it felt like as a kid to feel scared and alone, watching your mother cry as you realised it was all your fault and there was nothing you could do to make her better.

"Your Mom,….you want to know why she's so upset? She's upset because she doesn't want _you_ to be upset…So, the best thing_ you_ can do is show her how brave you are and that you're not upset and then she won't have to worry so much."

"Okay," Sarah said again quietly, before she said. "What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't, because Dr Shepherd, Dr Grey and I will all be there and before you know it we'll all be back in this room….. and I promise then I'll get you the best strawberry milkshake in the whole of Seattle."

"Cool." She said her eyes widening.

"And you want to know something else? McDreamy, he's the best 'back doctor' in the whole of America….. " Alex said raising his eyebrows.

"I heard a nurse call him that earlier too." Sarah giggled, as Alex sniggered too and she said. "Dr Karev, if everyone call's Dr Shepherd, McDreamy, what do they call you?"

Alex was a little lost for words then as he rubbed his chin and said. "I'll tell you, but you promise not to tell anyone else…not even your Mom.."

"Promise." She said eagerly.

"They call me, Dr Evil Spawn." He said as Sarah put her hand up to her mouth and burst in to a fit of giggles.

"No way, you're not Evil Spawn. You're far too nice." She said.

"Well, thank you, Sarah, but not everyone thinks that…" Alex said smiling, as he shook his head, saying. "Hard as it is to believe, not everyone likes me."

"My Mom likes you." Sarah said with a little twinkle in her eye, adding. "You're blushing, Dr Karev." As he looked away feeling his cheeks burn.

"Seriously, she is different around you, she smiles and she seems happy. She hasn't been happy for a long time, she pretends to be, but I know the truth." Sarah said.

"Well, I think your Mom is very nice." Alex said to the little girl in front of him.

"All guys think my Mom is nice, she's hot. She's so pretty, when I was younger I used to think she was Cinderella." She stopped and sighed, as she went on to say. "But she never seems to like any guys herself though, not since Denny…" She trailed off then and Alex found himself desperate for her to continue. He wanted to know more about Izzie's history. Robbins had said she was engaged to an actor, but he hadn't asked Izzie about it himself.

"Denny Duqette, you must have heard of him? He's been in loads of movies, but Mom won't let me watch them. We lived with him in his big house in New York, until Mom made us move out. I was angry with her at first, but she kept saying she had to be true to herself and that one day I would understand." Sarah stopped talking then and just looked at Alex expectantly.

"Well, I think you're very wise for a girl your age." Alex said.

"Thanks, Evil Spawn." She said as she burst in to another fit of giggles, as Alex just shook his head in amusement at being such a joke to her and before he could say anything else the door swung open and Izzie walked back in followed by Shepherd and Lexie.

"Sounds like _someone_ is having far too much fun in here." Izzie said to Sarah, as she broke in to a small smile, catching Alex's eye for a second as she mouthed _"thanks."_ Lighting him up a little inside. He played it down, but connecting with and cheering up the sick kids that he treated, were amongst the things that he knew he did best.

"Okay, Dr Karev. The OR's ready." Dr Shepherd then said, as Alex saw a new scared look cross Sarah's little face and his eyes softened as he leaned in and said to her, "Okay, Sarah, I'll be seeing you very soon for that strawberry milkshake, remember…" And she nodded as he turned to walk out of the room, ready to scub in for her surgery.

...


	6. Chapter 6

IZZIE

Izzie sighed as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand again. She looked down to see it was Nina her agent back in New York. It was the fifth time she'd called that morning. Nina didn't have kids, so she just didn't get it. She'd tried to be understanding, sent a huge bouquet of flowers to Izzie's house. But then the next day she was back to leaving urgent voicemails about deadlines and flight details and unhappy clients.

Izzie rolled her eyes as she listened to the latest message thinking maybe it could take her mind away from Sarah's surgery. Quickly realizing it had been a mistake as soon as she heard Nina's excited voice saying how a movie producer wanted to speak to Izzie about a potential role in an up and coming Hollywood block buster. That he thought she had just the right look for them, but it would require her flying out to LA by the end of the week to meet with him. Izzie quickly deleted the message, as she thought what a joke that was, she had never acted in her life, nor did she have any intention of doing so, certainly not at the moment anyway.

She pressed her lips together as she then saw her mother's name flash up on the screen. She'd have to deal with Nina later she thought as she debated whether to speak to her Mother. She decided against it. There was no point in telling her about Sarah yet. Robbie, Izzie's mother was a drama queen at the best of times, and she would just make everything ten times worse now if she knew what was happening. Izzie would have to break it to her later. The only person Izzie really wanted to speak to at that point in time was her best friend Addison and she had been in surgery herself all morning back in New York.

As a fresh wave of anxiety rushed over her at the thought of Sarah in surgery, Izzie suddenly thought of Alex in there with her and she instantly felt better. He'd been so kind to Sarah and had really put her at ease. Apart from Addison's husband Mark and Izzie's ex, Denny. Sarah was wary of men. Izzie sometimes wondered whether that was her fault. Whether her reluctance to let go and trust had rubbed off on her young daughter. But with Alex, Sarah had seemed so relaxed, she hadn't even been like that with Denny.

Izzie had looked Alex up on her ipad in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep and she'd found out that he'd come top in his residency year and was now a very well respected pediatric surgeon. He'd also been responsible for an exchange programme bringing African orphans over to Seattle. Izzie had smiled when she'd read that. Not just because it couldn't be further from the super confident, bad boy image he'd given off when they had first met. But, because it was also something that Izzie could see herself doing if she was a surgeon.

She tensed as she heard her phone ring again, but quickly breathed a sigh of relief as this time she saw it was Addison's name flashing up. "Addie." Izzie said, picking up straight away.

"Iz, I'm so sorry, just got your message, been a nightmare morning... I've got two minutes. How is she?" Addison said sounding concerned and a little breathless.

"In surgery with Shepherd. So we just have to wait now." Izzie replied.

"Well, she's in good hands. If you like I can get Mark to give Derek a call later? Find out exactly what's going on." Addison said calmly.

"Thanks, but it's fine. He's explained everything really clearly...and Alex is in there too…" Izzie added a little shyly.

"Alex being _'the guy'_?" Addison said playfully, lightening the mood a little.

"Uh huh." Was all Izzie could reply as she felt her cheeks burning as she thought about Alex again.

"So, come on then. It's been at least 24 hours, any updates?" Addison teased.

"Well, we kind of went for dinner last night and then he kissed me and I freaked out like a complete idiot." Izzie said sighing.

"Whoa, you went on a date and kissed? Good work." Addison replied.

"It wasn't a date, like I could even _think_ about dating when Sarah is so sick. He was just trying to be nice." Izzie said defensively.

"Yeah, so nice he decided to shove his tongue down your throat. I don't comfort any of the relatives of my patients like that." Addison said chuckling.

"Well, whatever it was or wasn't. He's going to think I'm a total screw up now….Ah, I don't know. It's not exactly the right time to start anything at the moment now anyway." Izzie said a little miserably.

"When you know, _you know_, Iz, you said that remember? And I'm sure he understands you're going to be a little freaked out at the moment, he is treating Sarah after all.….Listen, sorry to cut this short, but I've really got to go now, so give Sarah a huge hug from me. Both Mark and I are trying to free up our schedules to take a trip over to Seattle soon…..We're here for you, Iz. " Addison said as she hung up.

...

Izzie put her phone back in her bag feeling a little better. She glanced at her watch, they would still be a few hours in surgery and she felt sick wondering just how she was going to make it through the rest of the day. She stood up to make her way to the elevator. Reaching it just as the doors were about to shut and a helpful looking young doctor, clutching a pile of patients charts, quickly held it open for her.

"Thanks. Do you know which floor the restaurant is on?" Izzie said trying not to look him in the eye as she glanced at the name on his ID card, 'Dr O'Malley', it sounded kind of familiar. She could also tell by the way he was looking at her too that he recognised her celebrity status and she looked away, she just wasn't in the mood for that today.

He cleared his throat, before he said. "Sure, it's on the top floor that's where I'm heading."

She looked straight ahead then as he mumbled. "Umm.. excuse me, but aren't you Isobel Stevens?"

"Yep." She said politely not wanting to get in to a conversation but trying not to be rude as she continued to look away.

"Sorry, you must hate it when people stare at you. It's just my friend Alex…I mean, Dr Karev, is treating your daughter. They're in surgery right now aren't they?"

Izzie turned to look at him now, he was shorter than she was with slightly shaggy hair, but he had kind brown eyes and she smiled at him with genuine warmth as she said. "Yeah and honestly this is the longest day of my life." Frowning as her smile quickly disappeared.

"Honestly, Dr Karev, he's an awesome doctor, your daughter will be fine and Dr Shepherd he's world re-known." O'Malley said proudly as he juggled the pile of charts in his arms.

Izzie was silent for a moment then, before a thought popped in to her head and she suddenly blurted out. "Did Dr Karev mention me to you then?"

He looked a little embarrassed then as he said. "Oh, only to say he was doing the surgery on your daughter."

Izzie looked a little disappointed as she watched the elevator speed up through the floors, before it jerked to a halt and the doors flew abruptly open and she silently followed Dr O'Malley out as a single chart flew out of his arms, landing by her feet. She bent down and picked it up, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he stuttered as he rebalanced them.

"What's Dr Karev really like, as a person?" Izzie suddenly blurted out to him.

He laughed, as he said. "Who, Alex? Well, let's just say when I first met him I couldn't stand the guy. I thought he was the biggest jerk I'd ever met. But then once you get to know him you realize it's all an act. He's a decent guy, one of the most quality people I know in fact. I even lived with him up until last year... But, Alex doesn't let his guard down easily, you know…." He paused then as though he wanted to say something else but thought better of it.

Izzie looked at him a little expectantly for a second, before she said. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, oh and I'm George O'Malley, if you ever need anything just ask." He replied and Izzie looked deep in to his eyes, and again similar to when she had first met Alex she was hit with a strange sensation that they'd met before.

…

It was a good few hours later when Izzie was back in the relatives waiting room anxiously waiting for news, when she saw Dr Grey and Dr Shepherd walking towards her, both looking tired and slightly relieved.

"Ms Stevens, Sarah is out of surgery." Dr Shepherd said as Izzie rushed up to them.

"Dr Karev, was called away." Dr Grey said immediately, as Izzie realized the younger doctor sensed she was looking around for him. Izzie bit her lip irritated with herself, that it was that obvious she was bothered whether Alex was there or not. He probably wanted to get as far away from her as possible, after the way she'd run off on him the night before.

"Well, the good news is we got all of the tumour out and there shouldn't be any lasting damage to Sarah's spinal cord." Shepherd said.

"Oh, thank god." Izzie replied, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"It's been sent away to the lab for analysing, so it will be a few days before we know what we're dealing with though. But, Dr Karev will take over her treatment from here, although Dr Grey and I will conduct a post-operative check on Sarah tomorrow." Shepherd said smiling as Izzie flinched at the mention of Alex again and the thought of seeing him.

Dr Grey stayed behind as Dr Shepherd turned to walk off and touching Izzie's arm she said kindly. "This must all be such a shock to you. You want me to go and get you a drink? I could sit with you for a bit too. It will be a while before Sarah wakes up from the anaesthesia and you're able to go and see her."

"That would be great." Izzie said slowly. Glad of the company of a relative stranger rather than a member of her highly strung family.

….

Lexie stayed with Izzie for a good hour. The more Izzie got to know about her the more she liked her and the more it took her mind away from her sick daughter. She found out Lexie had grown up in Seattle with her parents and sister and her older half-sister Meredith had lived a couple of streets away with her mother, Ellis Grey and step father Richard, the chief of surgery. Izzie couldn't help but feel a little envious, they all sounded so close and so many surgeons in the family too.

...

After Lexie had gone, Izzie decided to go and check on Sarah. Even if she was still unconscious, she just wanted to see her face, hold her hand and kiss her cheek.

Walking cautiously down the sterile white corridors, it was strange but somehow Izzie couldn't help but think that despite the circumstances she felt right at home. Most people she knew hated hospitals, the smell, the sick people, the atmosphere of doom and gloom. But to Izzie, spending the last 48 hours in one had felt more normal to her than any glamorous photo shoot or catwalk show ever had.

She paused as she reached Sarah's room and looking in the first thing she saw was that Sarah was awake and Alex was in there. He was still in his dark blue scrubs and he was sat next to the bed talking to her.

Izzie quickly opened the door and walked in, immediately having to choke back the tears as she felt her heart break a little at the sight of her perfect little girl lying on the bed, wired up to a range of different machines. She looked so tiny and helpless. It was at the moment Izzie knew that however much she wanted to be a doctor, a surgeon even. There was no way she could ever be a pediatric doctor. That was hard-core and she found a whole new respect for the man sat in front of her.

Alex looked up a little startled as he saw Izzie and quickly said. "She's only just opened her eyes and she's a little groggy." Izzie didn't say anything at first as she tried to take it all in, causing Alex to shift uncomfortably as he said. "I should go."

"No, stay." Sarah mumbled from where she lay on the bed.

Izzie instinctively grabbed her hand, as Sarah said to her, "he can stay, can't he Mom?"

"Sure." Izzie said, flashing Alex a small sideways smile as she sat down next to him, gently stroking her daughter's platinum blond hair as she said. "How are you feeling princess?"

"I'm sleepy." Sarah replied as she giggled a little and said. "Mom, evil spawn here says I can have ice cream later and milk shakes."

"Evil spawn?" Izzie said surprised, as she turned to look at Alex.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't say anything," Alex said to Sarah, shaking his head playfully.

"Sorry." Sarah said looking straight back at him.

"Okay, maybe you should try not to talk." Izzie said protectively to her daughter. As Sarah then started to cry a little and said. "Mom, I'm scared. Will I ever be able to ride horses again and play with my friends and go back to New York and visit Aunt Addison?"

Izzie felt a huge lump form in her throat and a jolt of pain behind her eyes as she looked at her daughter and her eyes glazed over as she tried to speak, she had honestly never felt so alone and helpless in her life as she moved her chair even closer to Sarah's bed. Suddenly feeling Alex reach gently for her hand, wrapping it protectively in his and Izzie instantly felt safe and protected, and as though she was no longer quite so alone. Giving her the courage to say softly. "Of course you'll be able to do all those things again, sweetheart."

"When?" Sarah said, her voice coming out quiet and babyish.

"Soon, but now you need to get more rest to get better." Izzie said, still fighting back the tears as she moved to kiss Sarah on the forehead, careful not to let go of Alex's hand.

"We'll be back later. Remember to call the button if you need me." Izzie then said, standing up and eventually breaking her hand away from Alex's, she walked towards the door to dim the lights before they left. Realizing what she had just said '_We'll be back later'_ and Alex hadn't even so much as flinched. It was as though they were already a little family, but how could that be? When Izzie barely knew the guy.

The pediatric department was quiet and deserted as they stepped outside Sarah's room and Izzie realized it was nearly midnight as she looked straight up at Alex, her wide eyes brimming with tears. Normally she was great at switching her emotions on and off. She was so used to wearing a mask to protect herself from becoming vulnerable. She was Isobel Stevens the successful supermodel, she could switch the charm on and smile and be polite and friendly to anyone. But the real her, the real _Isobel Stevens_, that was someone she let very few people see. But here with Alex it felt so good to just be herself, as the tears slid down her cheeks and she said. "I feel like I've let her down somehow."

Alex placed both his hands gently on her shoulders as he said. "Ssshh.. you can't think like that. You've done everything you can for her and more. You're a good parent, Izzie. Never forget that. None of this is your fault."

Izzie's lip trembled a little then as she looked up at him. His hair was slightly ruffled from his day in surgery and he had the look of a man that hadn't shaved for a few days, but he was so handsome in a raw, manly way and she felt a longing for him that she'd never felt before. Not even her ex fiancé and his movie star looks, had stirred her like this. She swallowed as she lowered her voice and said, "About last night…"

He looked away and removed his hands as he said, "it's ok, we don't have to talk about it." His gaze shifting to the floor as Izzie could tell he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"I want to. I want to explain….Because the things is, I'm no good at this, at dating and being with a man." She said taking a step closer to him.

"Izzie, it's.." He went on to say, as she stopped him, putting a perfectly manicured finger up to his lips, not caring that anyone could walk past and see them as she said firmly. "It's been a long time since I've been with a man, I mean even _wanted_ to be with a man. It's even been over ten months since I..." This time Alex was the one to silence her as he gently removed her finger from his lips and looked straight at her.

Izzie looked away, this probably wasn't the time or place to be discussing this, not when Sarah was so sick. But she couldn't help her desire, she had never been one for casual sex and at times she had felt as though she had no sexual desire left in her at all after her last failed relationship. But here with Alex it was as though it had awakened something deep inside her and despite how inappropriate it was she couldn't help the rush of arousal trickling through her in his presence.

He didn't say anything, just settled for drawing her closer to him and she drank in the subtle scent of his aftershave. He tightened his arms around her and lifted her chin with his fingertips so their eyes met, brushing her hair away from the side of her neck as he buried his lips below her ear. Izzie felt her heart beating against her breast, she knew he was trying to comfort her and they were in the middle of a hospital. But the intimacy between them was overwhelming and all she could think about was what it would feel like to have him inside her and it was driving her crazy. And for a moment she even managed to forget the total nightmare she had been living through all that day.

"I should get you out of here." Alex then whispered.

Izzie looked at him a little confused as he said, "Sarah will probably sleep until morning. I'm off duty now, so why don't you let me take you home, so you can rest for a bit and pick up some more stuff for you and her."

She ran her hand through her hair as she said. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want to be far away from her... But, I guess a hot shower would be good, the ones here aren't the best. Maybe I could leave for a couple of hours. But you don't have to….."

"I'm heading home now anyway and your place is on route so it's no trouble and saves you getting a cab..." Alex replied.

"Okay" Izzie said and the faintest small smile crossed her lips. Somehow leaving the hospital for the rest of the night didn't seem half as scary, if he was with her..

...


	7. Chapter 7

A_/N - Thanks for reviews. I love to hear what you think. This story is mainly about Alex and Izzie. But I am happy to include other characters, perhaps a Mark and Lexie hook up at some point? So, open to any suggestions. Also just a little warning things hot up a little in this chap. But don't think it's quite M yet! (That could change though!)_

* * *

ALEX

Alex was slightly taken aback as he switched the car engine off and looked over at Izzie's house. It was a little bigger than he'd imagined. He knew modelling paid well, just not this well.

"I'm just renting it for now. Until I sell my place back in New York and decide what to do." Izzie quickly said, sounding a tad embarrassed as she undid her seatbelt and chewed her lower lip.

"Right, whatever," Alex replied and a brief uncomfortable silence followed. He hadn't undone his seatbelt as she hadn't asked him in. He knew it was probably a bad idea to go in anyway, that she most likely wanted to be alone. He'd already made a fool out of himself the night before when he'd kissed her outside the hospital.

"You want me to wait out here for you?" He eventually said, tilting his head to look at her. Even if she did want time to herself, he didn't want to just drive off and leave her. He'd be lying if he'd said he wasn't overwhelmingly attracted to her and it wasn't driving him a little crazy, being sat so close to her. But, despite his growing feelings for her, he really he just wanted to check she was okay. Because at that moment in time she didn't appear to have anyone else to look out for her.

"Oh, no, you can't do that. Come in, we could order a pizza or something." Izzie quickly said twisting her hands together on her lap.

"You sure?" Alex replied slowly.

"Yeah, to be honest I could kind of do with the company." She replied as she moved her hand up a little nervously to twist the the ends of her hair.

* * *

Alex followed Izzie through her large front door and as she tapped a code in to the alarm system a beautiful white cat with bright blue eyes came running up to them, rubbing herself against Alex's legs affectionately.

"Wow, you're honoured. She doesn't normally take to strangers, especially not men…. Do you Miranda?" Izzie said smiling and cooing at her cat, as she bent down to pick up the huge pile of mail waiting for her on the floor.

Alex scooped the pretty cat up in to his arm and stroked her head as she purred loudly in his arms and he chuckled. "_Miranda?..." _

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Izzie said as Alex carefully put the cat down on the floor.

"Oh, nothing, just my old boss from my intern days was called Miranda." He replied, smirking as he thought of Bailey fondly.

"Ah, I see. Well, I named her after my favourite sex and the city character. Miranda was always the smart one, the one with her head screwed on." Izzie said as she flicked through her mail frowning, before she tossed it down on the side and wandered towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't really know, don't watch it, it's for chicks." Alex said as he wandered in to Izzie's big immaculate kitchen behind her, perching against the black granite worktop as he watched her move to the fridge.

"Come on, every guy has had to watch that show with their girlfriend at some point." She said a little playfully as she opened the fridge and took out two beers, quickly opening them and handing him one.

Alex shrugged, he'd never really had a girlfriend serious enough to know about stuff like that. Or maybe he'd just been such an inconsiderate ass in the few brief relationships that he had, had. That he simply didn't pay attention.

She walked out of the room and he heard her playing her answer phone messages in the other room. He moved a little closer to the door trying to listen as he heard a loud female voice saying something about meeting a movie producer. She really was a successful celebrity he thought suddenly feelig a little intimidated. Trying to act casual when she waltzed back in and smiled at him.

"Here," she said as she thrust a pizza delivery menu in to his hand. "You can order while I go and take a quick shower." Brushing his hand with her thumb and causing a sharp jolt of adrenaline to rush through him, as her touch lingered a little longer than it should, before she withdrew her hand and turned to walk out of the room, adding. "Oh, and make yourself at home." As he was hit with a sharp waft of her perfume. It smelt delicious, exotic and expensive and he slowly breathed it in, before taking a long swig of his beer.

* * *

After he'd ordered the food, Alex sank back in to the large cream sofa in Izzie's front room. Closing his eyes a little, allowing his head to flop back against the soft cushions as his grip loosened on his beer. Before he half opened them again, as he focused on the stylishly framed photos on the wall opposite. One was of Izzie smiling, holding what looked like a newly born Sarah. Izzie was a lot younger in the picture and although she looked exhausted, she was still naturally gorgeous. Alex wondered where Sarah's father was. He'd never asked Izzie about him, but he was more than a little curious as to what the story was there.

He then turned his attention to two more photos. One was Izzie and Sarah at a beach somewhere, they looked relaxed and happy, their identical long blond hair blowing in the breeze as they stood with their arms around a striking looking redhead.

Then the next photo along was the same glamorous redhead on what must have been her wedding day, to a tall handsome guy that looked weirdly familiar to Alex. Izzie was stood next to them looking stunning in a dusky pink bridesmaid dress, her shiny fair hair twisted up on top of her head and falling down over her naked shoulders. She would make a beautiful bride, Alex thought as he gazed at her. That same face that had caught his attention so intently on that eventful drive in to work not even a week ago, when he had first spotted her Bethany Whispers ad. Although, all that seemed like another life now after everything that had happened.

He then looked away quickly drinking his beer, _what the hell was he doing?_ Picturing Izzie as a bride, _his bride!_ Alex had never, ever thought of a woman like that before. The thought of marriage and commitment had terrified him. He had sworn he would never get locked in to a miserable existence like his own parents. But even though he had just met Izzie, the thought of being married to her couldn't have been further from a miserable existence in his mind. He had to snap out of it though. Jackson was right, he didn't have a chance. She was from a different world, a world where she dated movie stars, lived in expensive houses and made tons of money. His cheeks reddened a little as he remembered how she'd tried to tell him back at the hospital that she just wanted to be friends. She was going through a traumatic time and he was there, that must be all it was to her. But as much as he tried to tell himself that, so he could push her away. Alex knew in his heart that wasn't true. He wasn't imagining the way she looked at him. The way they had connected, even her daughter had said it, Izzie liked him_. _And he liked her, a lot!

He stirred as he heard her moving around upstairs and he felt himself starting to get aroused as he imagined her stepping out of the shower, picturing her naked and what could happen if he went upstairs to join her, he was horny. He seemed to be horny all the time at the moment.

He froze as he suddenly remembered the telling off Lexie had given him in the OR earlier before Sarah's surgery. It had been a while since Lexie had yelled at Alex like that. Not since the days following their brief disastrous fling a couple of years ago. He knew he had hurt her back then. Things had predictably ended as they always did for Alex. One minute they'd been having fun and a good time in bed, then she'd wanted to cuddle after sex, to call them a _'thing'_ and for him to stop screwing other people. When he had told her he couldn't do that. It had taken a while but eventually they had gone back to being friends again. He regretted how he had treated her, she was Meredith's sister and a sweet girl and he had really wanted to feel something for her, to prove to himself he was capable of being a good guy for once. But it was very clear to him that they were better off as friends.

But Lexie had been furious with him before Sarah's operation earlier. Saying how making bets on whether he could sleep with Izzie or not just because she was a famous supermodel, was a pretty crappy thing to do when she was so vulnerable and her kid was so sick. She had gone on to say that if he'd bothered to get to know her, Izzie was actually pretty smart and a nice girl, she didn't deserve to be treated like that. Before telling, ordering even, that he stayed away when they went to tell Izzie the outcome of Sarah's surgery.

Alex had felt annoyed that Lexie had been so brutal and had just jumped to conclusions. Plus, he had felt slightly humiliated that she had done it so publically. But rather than defend himself, Alex had just remained silent, thinking everyone had already made up their minds that he was a complete douche, so what was the point in even trying to prove them wrong, he may as well just live up his reputation as 'evil spawn'. Although on this occasion that couldn't be further from the truth. Because for once in his life, he actually wanted to get to know a girl and not just rush in to 'doing it'. He wanted their first time to actually be special and mean something, and it had taken him by complete surprise that _maybe he did have a heart after all._

He drummed his fingers on the side of the sofa as he tried to focus on anything but his recurring sexual fantasy about Izzie as he waited for her.

Swigging the remainder of his bottle of beer, he was just about to get up to get another one from the kitchen when she walked back in. Her light blond hair smelt freshly washed and was still slightly damp as it fell over her shoulders. She had also changed in to a pair of light coloured skinny jeans and white cotton top, that was slightly see through, showing off the shape of her perfect round breasts and clinging to her toned midriff. Alex twitched a little as he tried to hide the dramatic effect she was having on his body and he said quickly. "Food shouldn't be long."

She sat down on the sofa next to him tucking her legs beneath her and leaning in to the corner as she replied. "Great…and thanks for staying." Glancing at him a little shyly through her long eyelashes.

"No problem." He replied. It should feel weird that he was at her home when he was her daughter's doctor, but somehow it just felt perfectly normal. Even after what had happened between them the night before too.

"So, I met George O'Malley today, he had some interesting things to say." Izzie said playfully.

Alex groaned slightly, as he rolled his eyes and said. "Great, what did the little nerd say? Or do I not want to know?" O'Malley was his friend, but along with Lexie, he was definitely on the 'Karev's a jackass to women' camp. Especially, after George had heard the conversation that had taken place with Jackson earlier too. Alex cringed when he thought about what George could have said to Izzie about him, maybe that was what had sparked the awkward conversation about their kiss earlier in the hospital too.

Izzie paused briefly before saying with a flirty smile. "Actually, he was very complimentary about you. He seems to think you're a good guy for some reason."

"Really?" Alex said shaking his head and grinning, feeling a little bad for doubting George. They'd had their moments at first, but over the years of their internship and residency, George had been there for Alex when no-one else had. He was a top guy and one of Alex's best friends.

"Why, should I have a reason to think otherwise?" Izzie said with the same playful tone, looking straight at Alex still.

"No." Alex replied, as the doorbell rang.

"That will be the pizza." Izzie said, hopping off the sofa.

….

The next twenty minutes seemed to fly by as they ate and drank. Their conversation having gone from polite and serious to light hearted and flirty and partly due to the alcohol, Alex could tell Izzie was finally starting to relax when her phone rang nosily. Her expression turning to complete panic as she dug it out of her bag, before her features softened slightly and she said. "Ah, it's just my friend back in New York. I'll call her later." Chewing on her nail as she placed the phone on the coffee table directly in front of her where it would be remain in plain sight.

"Izzie, if there's a problem they'll call me straight away and Dr Robbins my boss is working tonight so she'll be sure to keep a good eye on things." He said reassuringly as he touched her hand. She flinched a little and he wondered if he'd crossed a line as she abruptly pulled away. Quickly standing up and turning away from him as she busily cleared away the plates, before leaving the room.

Alex sighed and ran his hand through his hair he hadn't meant to upset her or maker her feel uncomfortable. He stood up as he heard her cluttering around in the kitchen and he made his way out of the room to join her, meeting her head on in the kitchen doorway, their bodies nearly colliding as she stood directly in front of him. She was clutching two more opened beers and she went to hand him one, smiling a little apologetically.

He winced a little as he looked from Izzie's face to the beer and said cautiously. "If I have any more, I won't be able to drive?" Phrasing it more as a question than a statement, as he stopped and waited for her reaction as he realized she was as close as she could be to him without them actually touching.

"Well, I'll have to get a cab back to the hospital later anyway so you could always just share that with me." She said in a low voice, without taking her eyes away from his face, she was so close he could almost feel her breath on his skin as he nodded and silently took the beer. Not quite sure what he was doing, he had never wanted a woman this badly before. He felt hot and he knew the colour was rising up his neck to his cheeks. He'd thought about her and their connection all day and he'd spent the past hour in her house analysing their earlier conversation. Had she been trying to tell him she _was_ interested? Despite the circumstances surrounding their first meeting, her actions now would suggest that she was as her lips curled up in to another smile.

He was glad to see her smiling again and she didn't object when he pulled her closer to him. Then the soft silk of her hair brushed against his cheek as she moved her arms around his neck, surprising him and causing him to nearly spill his beer. She smelled wonderful. Too good. He'd tried to fight the inappropriate urges all evening, but he felt himself slowly losing control. She moved her head up even closer to his and he lowered to kiss her. She opened her lips hungrily this time, as he sensed her desire for him and as they kissed his erection pushed gently against her and she pressed her hips back against him. Her head falling back against the door frame as he slid his hands from her back to her sides resting his thumbs just shy off her breasts. When he finally pulled away from her he was winded, his lungs fighting to pull in the air.

"I'm a little tipsy, I think. " She said. "Not responsible for what I'm doing."

He laughed. "You know exactly what you're doing." But then he drew his head away he didn't want to rush her and he took a step back from her.

She touched his hand and without saying anything, her gaze increasingly intense, she led him gently across the hall and up the stairs.

Alex didn't object as he followed her in to her bedroom and once inside he had run out of reasons to fight the intense sexual attraction as he kissed her again, moaning as he tasted her, sealing his mouth over hers and running his hands through her freshly washed hair as she she sighed and fell back on to the bed, eagerly tugging off his shirt. The kiss deepening as he ran his hands under her top, pulling it over her head to reveal her white lacy bra. Fumbling for the clasp, his fingers trembling, he suddenly felt something vibrate against his leg. _His pager_. He stopped, breathlessly pulling it out of his jeans pocket, and slightly sweaty with his hair ruffled he glanced down at it. It was Arizona.

"What is it?" Izzie quickly said, her eyes wide as she sat up, her hair falling over her breasts.

"We need to go back to the hospital…" He replied, sighing and running his hand through his hair…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N -Hey guys sorry for the second upload but I realized I missed some of this chapter out, in my haste to get it written :) Hope you like it.

* * *

IZZIE

"My phone, it's downstairs." Izzie exclaimed, throwing her top back on and darting down the stairs, shaking her long blond hair out behind her as she rushed panic stricken to the bottom.

Racing in to the front room she saw her phone was still sat on the coffee table, exactly where she had left it moments earlier. Picking it up her heart pounding, she saw three missed calls and an answer phone message from the hospital. She quickly listened to the message, as she heard Alex walking down the stairs to join her. It was Dr Robbins, telling her that Sarah had woken up unexpectedly and had got herself pretty upset asking for Izzie.

Izzie looked over distraught to catch Alex's eye as the message ended. He was now fully dressed too, and touching her arm he said. "It's probably nothing, but Arizona..I mean Dr Robbins, said that Sarah woke up disoriented and wanted to see you. They couldn't calm her down."

"Okay, I need to get back to her as soon as possible." Izzie said trying to stay calm and act rationally.

"I can still drive, we can be back there in ten minutes." Alex said, grabbing his coat and car keys.

* * *

Inside the hospital Izzie followed Alex quickly across the pediatric floor. To where his boss Dr Robbins, an attractive blond woman with pretty blue eyes, was stood chatting to a nurse. She turned to acknowledge Alex as she sighed and said. "Hey, you didn't need to actually come in, Karev. I'm sorry I had to page you, but we couldn't reach the mother and the patient was getting kind of hysterical. She kept asking for _you_ whenever we tried to get near her, so I thought maybe you would know…" She stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly clocked Izzie stood next to Alex and her eyes moved from his face to hers and it was as though a light bulb had suddenly gone off in her head as she realized they must have been together.

Then forcing a smile at Izzie, she said. "Ms Stevens, we tried to contact you.."

"I know, I'm so sorry, I left my phone downstairs when I was taking a shower and.." Izzie said, realizing her face was turning bright crimson as she told what was clearly a blatant lie. She felt mad, not at the slightly judgemental look Dr Robbins was giving her, but more at herself, that she had put herself in this position and not been there for her daughter when she had needed her.

"Well, no harm done. These things happen. She's quietened down a bit, but she's still awake." Dr Robbins said as she gestured for them to follow her in to Sarah's room.

…

"Mommy," Sarah exclaimed her face lighting up as soon as Izzie walked in to the room, followed closely by Alex and Dr Robbins.

"I am so sorry princess." Izzie said as she hugged her daughter gently.

"I didn't know where you were, and it was a different doctor, not Dr Karev, I was scared…" Sarah said sounding upset and confused.

Izzie glanced across to see Alex was busily checking Sarah's patient chart a worried look on his face. She felt bad for dragging him back in when he wasn't working, but her heart melted a little to see how concerned he was about her little girl.

"Well, I just popped home to see Miranda and have a shower. I'm here now.." Izzie replied, turning back to Sarah, as she stoked her daughter's face.

"Can you bring Miranda in?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask Dr Karev about that." Izzie said as she turned to smile at Alex.

"The cat." Alex explained to Dr Robbins, as he turned back to Sarah and said, "I don't think Miranda would like it here very much , do you?" Sarah giggled and nodded, suddenly looking a lot more relaxed.

"What's her stats?" Alex said in a low voice to Dr Robbins.

"She's fine, no cause for concern at all." Robbins replied in a low voice, then addressing Izzie she said in a more upbeat tone. "Dr Shepherd, will be around to conduct a post-operative check on Sarah in the morning. But for now I suggest you both try and get some sleep."

"Is there anything I can do?" Izzie replied anxiously

"She's fine for now, just wanted her Mom I think. Hospitals can be scary places for kids." Dr Robbins replied, smiling warmly, her eyes twinkling a little as her voice softened. Izzie sensed she had dropped the slightly judgemental air she'd had when she'd first seen her arrive with Alex. But then Robbins turned back to Alex, as she said more firmly. "Dr Karev, can I speak to you for a minute." Before smiling and turning back to Izzie. "Buzz us if you need anything Ms Stevens."

Alex looked away as he nodded at his boss and quickly stood up to follow her out of the room.

...

Alone in Sarah's room, Izzie lightly stroked Sarah's hair as she tried to sooth her back to sleep. Just as Izzie sensed her daughter's eyes closing, Sarah suddenly said sleepily. "Mom, Dr Karev is really nice. And I just want you to know it's okay with me..."

"Ssshh..go to sleep." Izzie whispered as she continued to sooth her daughter.

"Mom, it's okay with me if you like him, that's all." Sarah said her eyes shutting.

Izzie stayed glued to the side of her daughter's bed as she watched her drift back to sleep, content that her Mother was now close by and Izzie dropped her chin on to her folded arms, resting on the side of the bed and she exhaled. _What the hell had she been thinking?_ She'd been in the middle of making out with a hot guy, when her little girl was alone and scared after having a major operation. At that moment in time Izzie felt like the most irresponsible parent in the world. She had let her own desires get in the way of being there for her child and a single tear slid down her cheek as she realized she would never have been able to forgive herself if anything had happened to Sarah and she had been back at her house with Alex. A guy she barely knew and who also happened to be Sarah's doctor.

Then Izzie thought back to her evening with Alex and she felt a flutter in her chest as she remembered how she had felt when he had kissed her. How much she had wanted him, how comforting it had felt when he'd had his arms around her.

She glanced at her watch, it had been over thirty minutes and Alex hadn't been back. She didn't want to get dependent on him, she knew that she and Sarah weren't his responsibility. But she'd kind of hoped he would have come back. Even just to tell her he was going home, because after everything that had happened over the past couple of days Izzie couldn't believe that Alex would just abandon them now. He'd been so concerned earlier.

But after another thirty minutes had passed. Izzie could barely keep her eyes open and it was starting to become glaringly obvious that Alex wasn't coming back. She contemplated going to look for him, but she didn't want to leave Sarah and she knew he was due back in to work the next day, so most likely he would have gone home by now to get some sleep. She peered out of the blinds to see Dr Robbins stood in the corridor outside Sarah's room, chatting to what looked like another female doctor, with no sign of Alex in sight.

* * *

The next thing Izzie remembered was being stirred awake by a soft female voice, saying, "Izzie, Izzie…"

Izzie opened her eyes to see it was morning as bright sunlight streamed through the window, blinding her slightly as she focused on the figure in front of her. It was Lexie. She looked fresh as a daisy with her dark hair pulled back in to a sleek pony tail, her skin glowing and flawless, wearing just a slick of lip-gloss and mascara as her eyes looked on a little concerned at Izzie.

"What time is it?" Izzie said as she sat up, to see that Sarah was starting to open her eyes too and Izzie realized she must have passed out in the chair by Sarah's bed.

"Just past seven. Dr Shepherd is on his way over to carry out the post-operative check." Lexie said smiling at Sarah.

Izzie sat up smoothing her hair down as she realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. "Err..okay." She stuttered a little embarrassed as she looked around for her bag to find her hairbrush and hand-mirror.

Before she had the chance to do anything else the door burst open and Izzie looked over to see Dr Shepherd walk in. "Beautiful morning." He said beaming at Izzie and Sarah, adding."Okay, so this won't take long we just need to carry out a few simple tests."

"Okay," Izzie nodded as she squeezed Sarah's hand.

"I had an interesting call last night from an old buddy of mine back in New York, Dr Sloan. He was a little concerned about you, Sarah." Shepherd said as he gently turned Sarah on to her side.

"Uncle Mark." Sarah said excitedly.

"Mark's married to my best friend, Addison Montgomery."Izzie explained.

"I know Addie, we go way back." Shepherd said smiling a little mischievously. Arousing Izzie's curiosity. Addison had said they all knew each other from med school, but she had been a little dismissive. There was obviously a story there though and Izzie was going to hear it later.

"My wife and I were at their wedding. You don't remember us? You were maid of honour, right?" Shepherd said, still examining Sarah.

Izzie blushed a little as she said. "I'm sorry there were so many people there.."

"Oh, it's okay, we didn't stay long. Meredith, my wife, was pregnant at the time." He replied as he stepped away from Sarah and wrote something in her chart.

"I'm sorry Mark called you, I told Addie there was no need. They're a little over protective of me. They're actually hoping to come over to Seattle soon." Izzie said as Shepherd turned back to her daughter.

"So he said. It would be good to see them." He replied as he turned to Lexie and said, "Okay, Dr Grey?"

"All tests would indicate at this time that the operation was a success. There is no damage to the spinal cord." Lexie said straight away.

"Quite right," Shepherd said appraisingly to Lexie. "I'll carry out anther check in a couple of days, but for now you're doing great Sarah." He added, just as his pager went off and he looked down at it saying, "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

…..

"Are you okay?" Lexie said as she looked on at Izzie after Shepherd had left.

"Yeah…I guess." Izzie replied as she scooped her hair back in to a messy ponytail. She wanted to tell Lexie what had happened the night before, but she knew she couldn't say anything in front of Sarah. She stood up to walk in the direction of the door as she glanced at her daughter lying in the bed her eyes closing again.

"Look, Izzie, I know this isn't my place to say anything, but do you not want to call your Mom now? I know you said you don't want to panic her, but maybe you could do with the support. It's a lot to deal with on your own and you don't want to rely on…" Lexie said lowering her voice.

Izzie pressed her lips together, she knew what Lexie was implying, warning even. She shouldn't rely on Alex. But she just wasn't sure if she could handle her mother coming in yet as she replied slowly, "I don't know."

"Well, I just know if it was one of my nieces or nephews in here my Mother would want to know." Lexie said passionately, as she added, "If you like I can call her for you?"

Deep down Izzie knew Lexie was right as she just nodded and said, "No, it's fine. I'll call her."

…

Izzie knew she had made the right decision as later that day she looked over to see her mother sat next to Sarah's bed, the two of them engrossed in whatever trashy magazine her Mother had bought this time. Sarah looked happy. Izzie knew that however much she struggled to find common ground with her ditzy mother, however much Robbie Stevens had frustrated Izzie over the years. Robbie was one of those women that was born to be a mother, she was fantastic with Sarah, she always had been.

"If you two are okay for a bit, I'm just going to go and get some fresh air, call Addison." Izzie said as her mother looked up and waved her hand as she said. "Okay, cricket, you take as long as you need. We're just fine here."

"She's probably going to go and find Dr Karev.." Sarah teased as Izzie walked out of the room and she heard her mother say to Sarah. "Oh, who is Dr Karev?"

"A doctor Mom likes." Sarah replied giggling, as Izzie shut the door, blushing a little as she thought of Alex and how much she_ did_ like him.

….

Izzie felt her pulse racing a little as she wandered around the hospital. Now that she could relax a little knowing Sarah's operation had been a success. She was torn between feeling nervous butterflies at the memory of being with Alex the night before and slight anxiety that she hadn't seen or heard from him since he had left with Dr Robbins shortly after they had got back to the hospital. She could accept that he had been busy all day, maybe in surgery. But she at least would have expected him to have popped in to check on Sarah. Then she remembered she was out of practice at dating and the rules you had to follow. If she could even call what she was doing with Alex, _dating!_ Maybe she was expecting too much from him and this was normal and she should just chill out. But she knew she couldn't do that, she was already head over heels and she couldn't help it she was desperate to see him again, to finish what they had started the night before.

...

Pressing the button for the elevator she suddenly stopped as she heard her phone ringing in her hand. A rush of excitement hitting her as she wondered if it could possibly be Alex. Looking down her heart sank a little with dissapointment as she saw it was only, Mark Sloan.

"Hey, blondie." Mark said as she picked up.

Izzie rolled her eyes as she replied. "You know I hate it when you call me that, Mark." Izzie was fond of Mark, he had been a good friend to her over the years and she was in awe of his surgical ability. But she couldn't help but resent him slightly for the way he treated his wife, her best friend Addison. She knew he loved Addie, but he just couldn't seem to keep it in his pants and Izzie feared Adddiosn had made a huge mistake marrying him. Despite that though he remained effortlessly charming and funny and everyone seemed to love him. All her model friends went to him for their surgical procedures.

Mark laughed down the phone as he said, "So, how's that god daughter of mine getting on then?"

"Good, she's doing good." Izzie replied. Just as the elevator door pinged open and she said. "Was there something you wanted, Mark? It's just that..."

"Actually, yes there was. I've decided to surprize Addison with a weekend away in Seattle. I know she's dying to see you and Sarah and well she could do with some pampering." _'More likely you've got some making up to do_.' Izzie thought bitterly as he continued. "So, we'll be flying in tomorrow. But she knows nothing about it, so if you speak to her."

"I'll be sure not to mention it..." Izzie finished off as her face lit up and she almost let out a small squeal as she said. "That's so great, Mark. I can't wait to see you both."

...

Walking in the direction of the coffee cart Izzie suddenly felt as though everything was going to be okay now that Mark and Addison were coming to visit and she was excited for Addie to meet Alex. Then she suddenly froze, adrenaline filling her body. For the first time that day she finally spotted Alex in the distance. He had his back to her, but it was definitely him, she could tell by the way he was standing.

She felt her fingers shaking slightly as she debated whether to buy him a coffee or not. She knew it might appear a little forward, especially if he had been avoiding her. But she did want to thank him for everything he had done for her the night before. Plus, she wanted an excuse to speak to him and he had been more than eager to spend time with her the previous two days, so she couldn't imagine how anything could have changed now.

...

Gripping the two coffees tightly in her hands, Izzie took a deep breath as she made her way over to where Alex was stood. She was glad she had made sure her hair and makeup was immaculate and she had changed in to a fitted black top and her favourite brown boots.

Alex still had his back to her as she approached him. He was deep in conversation with three other doctors. A tall handsome guy with cropped dark hair, the same Asian female doctor Alex had spoken to briefly a couple of days ago when Izzie had been with him at the coffee cart and another female doctor with light brown hair and pretty green eyes. All dressed in identical dark blue scrubs.

As Izzie got closer she suddenly slowed down a little as she was sure she heard her name. She stood still, trying to work out exactly what they were saying. The other male doctor was laughing and shaking his head at Alex as he said. "Seriously, man, I'm impressed. A little surprized, but impressed. She's way out of your league. I honestly didn't believe you had it in you."

Izze felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she heard Alex say a little arrogantly. "Well, believe it."

"Oh, please. She's a complete airhead, _he_ looks like that. It was always going to happen, it's hardly some great surprise." The Asian doctor said rolling her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, airhead or not, she's still a person with feelings you know, Alex. Maybe if you actually bothered to get to know her you'd find out that there could be more to her than blonde hair and big breasts. When are you going to grow out of being such a jerk and actually settle down?" The other female doctor said scolding slightly.

"He'll never settle down, he's evil spawn." Her friend said smirking a little as she looked at Alex.

"Oh, relax, he won the bet cut him some slack. Looks like I owe you fifty then, Karev." The male doctor said.

Izzie could hardly believe her ears as she dug her nails in to her palm to try and stop herself from crying, her eyes feeling hot and stinging as she waited to hear Alex's response, as he simply replied. "Looks like you do."

"Well, how about I buy you a couple of beers later and you can give me all the details. Is she really as hot as she looks in her photos? I mean are they even real?.." The tall handsome doctor said grinning as the two women both rolled their eyes.

Alex opened his mouth to reply and Izzie realized she couldn't bear to hear anymore. Quickly going from hurt to mad as she stormed straight up to the group, instantly catching the eye of the attractive green eyed doctor whose face dropped slightly as she gestured behind her and said.."Err…Alex." Stopping him before he had the chance to say anything else.

Causing Alex to turnaround, a look of shock and panic quickly crossing his face as he saw Izzie. She had both hands placed firmly on her hips as she yelled. "Well, are they?...Let me see, kind of hard to tell when you couldn't even undo the clasp on my bra... Fifty bucks, _fifty lousy bucks_…that was all I meant to you?" And she dropped the full cup of coffee that she had so excitedly bought him moments earlier, down on to the floor. Narrowly missing his shoes as the warm liquid oozed out in to a rapidly expanding puddle across the floor. As humiliated she turned and rushed away, not looking back as she tried her hardest not to let them see her cry. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of that. She wanted to at least maintain that small piece of her self-respect.

She didn't stop until she was outside the hospital. It was nearly dusk and once she had stepped out in to the fresh evening air, she finally allowed herself to let go as the tears streamed down her cheeks and shaking slightly she felt her heart breaking a little. She felt like such a fool, she couldn't believe she could have been so stupid. She had let her guard down, allowed herself to fall for a guy that she had naively thought was falling for her too. He had made her feel different. He made her feel as though he didn't just like her because she was a pretty girl, but he liked her for _her._ But, it turned out she should have trusted her first impressions of him, he _was_ an arrogant ass. She should have paid more attention to what Lexie had said. He had been using her all along, it had all just been a bit of fun to him, just a game. Because she was _Isobel Stevens_ the Bethany Whisper's model. She felt physically sick at how close she had actually come to sleeping with him too. Plus, he was still Sarah's doctor. But from now on until Sarah was better she would just be _Isobel Stevens_ the Bethany Whisper's model. Her mask firmly back in place. This was just another reminder of why she simply couldn't trust guys and get close to anyone.

Then she suddenly tensed as she heard footsteps coming up behind her and sensing a dark shadow next to her, she looked up to see Alex. His eyes looked sad and full of worry, remorse and slight desperation as he said hastily. _"Izzie, Iz…let me explain."…_

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the ending to this chapter. But next chapter I promise Alex redeems himself :)


	9. Chapter 9

ALEX

"Izzie, let me explain." Alex said as his soft brown eyes desperately searched her face, trying to find the right words to make things better.

She was stood in front of him with her arms folded against her chest and she shivered as the chilly night wind whipped across her, blowing her hair slightly across her face. She put her hand up to brush it away and Alex could tell she had been crying. Making him feel terrible. He hated that he was solely to blame for that this time. Damn Avery and Yang. It was all their fault, if they hadn't been winding him up then this would never have happened. To them his love life was just one big joke, but what they hadn't realized was that this time, he _actually_ liked Izzie, he felt something for her that he had never felt before in his life. When he was with her he felt happy and almost as though he was right where he belonged.

But Alex knew he couldn't really blame his friends for how he had screwed things up. Until now he had just been a man whore, who slept with women whenever he wanted and made no effort to spare their feelings when he was done. And rather than admit to Jackson how he really felt this time around, like with Lexie the day before when she had yelled at him, it had just been easier to simply play the part of 'evil spawn' than to make any attempt to defend himself and risk losing face.

Alex swallowed as he continued to look at Izzie stood in front of him. She didn't say anything, her eyes were cold and vacant as she glared at him through her tear stained eye lashes. He went to touch her arm, but she immediately flinched and stepped away from him as he said. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that, okay."

"Yeah, you don't say. Hmmm… let me see. I wasn't supposed to hear you bragging about how you'd won a bet to sleep with me. I can't think why, but that _might_ have just screwed up your chances of actually sleeping with me somewhat!…" She said fiercely as she continued to glare at him.

"I, wasn't…._It, _wasn't like that…" He protested, pausing, as he felt his insides churning with anxiety as he struggled to explain. Her beautiful big eyes were looking at him with a kind of sadness now, quickly turning to one of slight disgust. He thought back to how just the day before, she had been looking at him like he was the only man in the world, like he really mattered. Now he was worried that she would never look at him like that again.

"What they were saying, it was nothing to do with me…" He said stopping again, as he saw a single tear slide down her perfectly sculpted cheek bone and he said gently. "Izzie, I never meant to hurt you.."

"You didn't." She replied sharply. "Don't flatter yourself, Alex. I'm crying because I'm going through a tough time. Yeah, I admit I thought you were good looking and I had fun with you, I let my guard down when I should have realized you were just using me. But, right now I have bigger things to worry about. My child is sick, really sick and you have no idea what that feels like. You don't have kids and probably never will. Because it's clear you only care about yourself, so good luck ever finding anyone dumb enough to actually _have_ kids with you…" She stopped and bit her trembling lower lip as she turned to walk away from him.

"Izzie…" He said again, his eyes pleading with her as he tried to stop her, grabbing her arm.

She shook him off as she said coldly. "You couldn't even have the decency to stop by last night to say you were leaving. You just took off after you'd gotten what you wanted. A 'cheap' make out session to brag to your friends about."

He opened his mouth to protest again, 'making out' with her had been anything but cheap to him. But she quickly held up her hand cutting him off, as she said. "This thing, or whatever it actually _was _between us, Alex. It's over. You can move on to your next victim. Oh and let me guess you're planning on selling all of this to some cheap gossip magazine, so I'll save you the bother. From now on I'll be requesting Dr Robbins takes over as Sarah's doctor. At least that way I can be sure I'll have someone solely focused on the job in hand, with no secret desires to get in to my underwear as some game.."

If Alex hadn't felt so terrible he would have laughed, as he watched her strut away and back in the hospital. She clearly had no idea about Robbins. Arizona might be a damn fine doctor, but she was human after all. And with someone as visually stunning as Izzie there was no way the thought of some sexy time with her wouldn't have crossed Arizona's mind once or twice. A thought that Alex tried to shake off as he brought both his hands up to his face and exhaled dramatically in to them as he looked at the wide empty space she'd left behind, as the bitter winds continued to blow around him.

* * *

Later that evening Alex was sat alone in his favourite spot at the bar across from the hospital, staring down at his beer miserably.

He had wanted to chase after Izzie earlier after she had walked away from him, but he had seen little point. She had seemed pretty adamant that she had made up her mind up about him. She had written him off as a total douche, just like every other woman he'd slept with. Except he didn't care about them and he hadn't even _slept_ with Izzie. That was something that would probably never happen now he thought remorsefully.

He took a long swig of his beer, hoping that sooner or later the alcohol would numb the pain. Maybe just to the point where he could pick up a random chick, take her home and screw her brains out. That was what he usually did when he had stuff on his mind. Except, he knew that this time he couldn't do that. Because this time he'd just be thinking of Izzie the whole time. He simply couldn't get the hurt look on her face, out of his head. He'd made plenty of woman cry over the years, but usually it didn't bother him, it just irritated him, and rather than even attempt to make things right he'd just move on, he didn't care. He'd presumed he had just shut the door to his emotions after witnessing everything he had over the course of his turbulent childhood. But in the last week Alex had realized that he had behaved that way for the simple reason that he just hadn't met anyone he cared about enough to get serious with enough to _care._

But that was all irrelevant now, seeing as Izzie now thought he was scum. He could understand her being angry and upset. But how could she think he was the kind of guy that would sell his story about her to some lousy magazine? Surely she would realize he would _never_ stoop that low. He wondered what she would say to Robbins and he thought back to the lecture Arizona had given him the night before. She had told him he was playing with fire. To sleep with the parent of a patient was immoral and could jeopardise his career, he'd already had one huge lapse in judgement when it came to Sarah Stevens, he couldn't afford to make another. Arizona had then told him that he had to put a stop to it. If he wanted sex that badly, she would rather he slept with another intern than such a high profile patient's mother. Alex had known he should have gone straight home and Izzie had thought he had, when really he _had _stopped by Sarah's room before he had left for the night. But Izzie had been fast asleep. He had wanted to go and move her to put a blanket around her, but she had looked so peaceful he hadn't wanted to disturb her. He'd then been so busy all day, that when he'd finally managed to stop by Sarah's room on the only brief chance that he'd had. He saw there was another woman sat in with Izzie and Sarah and he'd bottled it and not gone in. Now he really wished he had, maybe that way he wouldn't have bumped in to Jackson and he would be having fun with Izzie now. Rather than sat on his own drowning his sorrows.

"Hey, drinking alone?" Alex heard a familiar voice say and he looked up to see his friends George and Meredith suddenly stood at the bar next to him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. If it had been Jackson and Cristina he really didn't know if he would have been responsible for his actions. Out of the five of them from his original intern group, Alex had always been closest to Meredith and George. They were the first people to actually give him a chance when he had arrived in Seattle and to treat him like a half decent human being. Meredith had even let George and Alex move in to her and Derek's spare rooms for a short while, much to Derek's disgust.

Alex wasn't in the mood for socializing with them tonight though as he looked down at his beer moodily and said to Meredith, "What are you doing here? Haven't you got a home to get to?"

"I'm on call tonight. So Derek's picked up Zach from the day-care." She replied as she sat down next to him.

"So, how's it going with Isobel Stevens?" George said cheerfully looking at Alex, totally oblivious to what had happened earlier, being in surgery he hadn't been there when their other friends had been discussing Alex and Izzie.

Alex ignored him as Meredith said. "Ah, bit of a sore subject I think, right, Alex?"

"Really? Because, I happened to bump in to her yesterday in the elevator and I have to tell you, Alex, I really think she has the hots for you big time. For some reason she's seems to think you're pretty special. And she seemed like a really 'cool girl' too, not at all like I expected, very down to earth. And you really owe me one too, because I told her you were a good guy… Obviously I left out the part about you sleeping with half the hospital…."

Alex remained silent as he felt his cheeks burning and he willed George to shut up as he wittered on. His annoying bumbling and ability to always be guaranteed to put his foot in somewhere, was just too much for Alex to handle. Luckily Meredith seemed to sense this too as she quickly cut George off and said. "Yeah, might be a little late for that, George. Think she's probably aware of Alex's womanizing ways now."

Alex scowled angrily at Meredith and screwed his eyes up as he looked away again.

"Oh?" George responded, sounding surprized and curious, just as his phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocked, scanning it quickly as he downed the rest of his beer and pulling his bag over his head he said quickly. "That's Olivia, I've got to go. I forgot she's cooking me my favourite tonight. Err….Catch you later guys." Jumping off his bar stool and rushing out the door.

Normally Alex would have made some wise crack about how George was completely under the thumb now and Olivia had him on a very short leash. But tonight making fun of George was the last thing Alex felt like doing, all he really felt was jealous of George. Alex would love to have his hot fiancé calling him, telling him to get home for a home cooked meal and night of hot sex, especially if that fiancé was Izzie!

"You really like her, don't you?" Meredith said, with George gone and it just being the two of them.

Alex rubbed his chin as he avoided eye contact. He hated how Meredith could always tell so well what he was thinking. That was what had made them such good friends, they always had each other sussed out. Meredith had told him things that he knew she hadn't told anyone else, about her dark and twisty thoughts and insecurities before she had married Derek, things that she hadn't even told Cristina and in return he had confided in her back. She knew he was lonely. She knew he slept around when he was angry or sad as a way of taking some sort of control over his life. She also knew that deep down he was a good person and she never gave up on him, even when he probably deserved it, and for that Alex was truly grateful.

Meredith wasn't taking no for an answer this time either, as she said to Alex. "She made you happy, didn't she?"

Alex sighed, as he spoke properly for the first time since he had entered the bar that evening and said. "Whatever, it's too late now. She thinks I'm the biggest jerkass going. That crap with Jackson, that was _all_ him. That was nothing to do with me, but she'll never see that."

"So, put her straight." Meredith said quickly.

"What's the point, she won't listen." He said sullenly

"Then make her listen." Meredith replied firmly.

* * *

Alex wasn't quite sure what he was doing when he walked back in to the hospital. Meredith had been called back over and she'd paged him not long after to tell him Izzie was on her own, her mother had left, if he wanted to speak to her.

He really had no idea what he was going to say to her this time that would make any difference. She'd made it very clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him. But somehow he just couldn't let it rest. He couldn't let her slip through his fingers, not without a fight.

Walking over to Sarah's room and looking inside he spotted Izzie immediately. She was sat staring in to space in the corner of the room with a white hospital blanket loosely draped over her. The lights dimmed.

Taking a deep breath he cautiously opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Izzie," he said in low voice so as to not disturb Sarah who was fast asleep.

Izzie looked up immediately and the blanket slipped down her shoulders and Alex noticed she had changed in to a tight white tank top and her hair was slightly ruffled from where she had been lying against the back of the chair. "Thought you'd be off chasing your next piece of ass," she said sarcastically.

"Izzie," he just said as he stayed glued to the spot leaning against the door frame some more, his eyes fixed on her and full of concern and apprehension.

"Go away, Alex. I've had a long day and a rough night, Sarah's been throwing up for the past two hours and I'm pretty exhausted so would you please just leave me alone."

He took another step in to the room and said "I'm not good at this, okay. I'm not good at talking about stupid feelings. But would you please just hear me out….properly?"

She looked at him then and her face softened slightly as she eventually said. "Okay, but not here," and she stood up, grabbing a black cardigan from the side and wrapping it around herself, shaking out her long hair as they walked in to the relatives room and Alex shut the door behind them as he turned to look at her.

"I know you think I'm the biggest ass ever and I can't blame you for that. Because the truth is I am an ass. There's a reason I'm called evil spawn. I've never treated women very well. ….That guy you saw me talking to earlier, Jackson. He's only ever known me to be a jerk to women. So, I can't blame him for making that stupid bet and for thinking that I would ever change and that me being with you would be anything different. Because, honestly I've never met anyone that's made me want to change….. _until now._ I know I've only just met you, Izzie. But, you make me want to be better, you make me want to be good."

He paused to try and gauge her reaction as she stood in front of him. Her wide, expressive eyes flickering across his face taking in his clumsy words as she replied. "You think I'm one big joke. Just some silly airhead that has some stupid unrealistic dream to go med school."

"I think you're many things, Iz. But a _joke _is certainly not one of them. When we first met and you said you were just as smart as me, you were right. You're reading medical text that I've only just recently covered myself. You'll fly through med school and make a first rate doctor one day too."

As he finished speaking she instantly broke in to a wide smile that lit her face up a little, as she said giddily, "You really think that?"

"I _know_ that." He said as he smiled back.

"But, what you said to your friends, you were ashamed to admit you liked me? Because of who I am?" She said and her face became more serious again.

"I honestly couldn't give a damn what they think. I just don't let my guard down easily. It's the way I've always been, I play a certain role to protect myself. Things weren't easy for me when I was younger, and well I just find it's better that way." He trailed off as he realized he was letting her in to a part of himself that he kept firmly locked away and the last thing he wanted was her pity.

She looked at him as though she was trying to fully process what he was saying, before she said passionately. "I don't'trust people easily either. I trusted you and Sarah trusted you and…"

Alex was lost for words, he knew what he wanted to say but all that would come out of his mouth was, "Iz, I'm sorry….."

* * *

a/n - Thanks for reviews. Please keep telling me what you think and whether you like the direction the story is going in.


	10. Chapter 10

**IZZIE**

Izzie didn't say anything as she looked at Alex's anxious face staring back at her. Her arms were still folded defensively across her chest and her lower lip trembled as she looked away from him. She knew he was trying, she could see that. But she couldn't stop being mad at him, he had hurt her and made her feel like an idiot, when she had allowed herself to fall for him.

Her mind was telling her to simply request that Dr Robbins take over from Alex as Sarah's doctor and to have nothing more to do with him. But her heart was telling her something quite different, that somehow that_ just_ wasn't an option.

"I'm sorry, okay. But….jeez…you know what? Maybe, it's best if you do request another doctor for Sarah. Because I'm kind of tired of explaining myself here, so maybe we're done." Alex suddenly said moodily, his tone changing dramatically with frustration, as Izzie just looked on at him in disbelief at his sudden change of heart.

She really didn't know what to make of him. One minute he was displaying nothing but genuine concern and kindness for her and her daughter, and acting like he really liked her. Then, the next minute he was bragging to his friends and co-workers about getting her in to bed. Then, he was apologising, and now he was snapping at her like she was the one at fault.

"No, Alex." She found herself saying as she reached out to touch his arm. She didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted to say to him, but she knew she didn't want him to leave like this. He looked directly in to her eyes, waiting for her to carry on, his face filled with defensiveness and hurt, as she eventually said quietly. "I don't want you to do that."

He pulled away a little as he said, "Well, you need to work out what you do want then." Turning and walking out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Izzie was glued to the spot as she simply stared after him, her mouth wide open with astonishment at his sudden mood swing. It had been a very long time since anyone had, had this kind of effect on her and she just wasn't sure what to make of it. One thing she was certain of though, was that she mattered to him too and he was just as unsure of how to deal with that as she was.

* * *

Izzie was jolted awake the next morning by the sound of a text arriving noisily on her phone. It was Mark Sloan to say that he and Addison had arrived in Seattle and would be at the hospital in thirty minutes. She quickly jumped up to prepare for their arrival, just as a nurse came in with Sarah's breakfast on a tray, gently nudging her daughter awake to give her, her meds.

"I'm just going to have a shower, princess." Izzie said, kissing her sleepy daughter on the cheek, a little smile creeping on to Izzie's face as she said. "And when I come out, I'll have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, cool," Sarah replied rubbing her eyes and smiling back at her mother.

…..

As Izzie lathered her soft skin with the rich soapy water, her mind started to wander to thoughts of Alex. The handsome, sexy, but slightly enigmatic, Dr, Karev. As much as she was still a little pissed with him for his behaviour and short fuse the night before. She couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of arousal trickle across her as she fantasized about the feel of his hands on her body again as she thought back to that recent night at her house and what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. His body had been incredible, his muscular chest and toned abs, he definitely worked out. He had turned her on in ways her ex-fiancé had never done.

But snapping herself out of her sexual fantasy, Izzie remembered how Alex had suddenly seemed so mad at her all of a sudden just before he had taken off the night before. If he had meant what he had said, and he really was serious about stepping off Sarah's case, then that meant that Izzie might never see him again. A thought that all of a sudden made her stomach churn with a feeling of dread. She knew more than anything that she wanted to see him again, and all the time. When she started med school, when she and Sarah finally got themselves settled in Seattle, she wanted him to be there with them too, it just seemed like what was meant to be.

Switching off the shower spray, before she got too carried away caught up in her own little dream world. Izzie stepped out in to the cramped en-suite bathroom in Sarah's hospital room, she smeared the mirror with the back of her hand to see two wide chocolate brown eyes staring back at her from inside the reflection of her model face. She sighed and combed out her long wet hair as she wrapped a towel around her naked body and she tried to focus on the day ahead and the most important task of getting Sarah better.

"Where is my surprise, Mom?" Sarah instantly yelled as fully dressed Izzie opened the bathroom door to let some air in to the steamed up bathroom, from where she stood applying her mascara in the mirror.

"Just be patient," Izzie said as she sprayed herself with perfume, filling the entire room with the fresh aroma of pomegranate and sweet spices. It was one of the rare designer perfumes she had been given as a freebie for appearing in one of their most recent advertising campaigns.

"Okay, right," Izzie said as she stepped back in to the room, trying to figure out a way to stall her daughter, when the door suddenly flung open.

"Aunt Addison, Uncle Mark." Sarah said her big brown eyes shining with delight as Addison and Mark stepped in to the room.

"Hey, beautiful." Addison said as she rushed over to give Izzie's daughter a huge hug and Mark walked over to Izzie, to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You made it," Izzie said breathing a huge sigh of relief at the sight of her old friends. Now that they were there with her she suddenly didn't feel quite so alone and scared.

"Well, what do you say, one minute I'm preparing for my days patients and then the next I'm whisked in to a cab and before I know it I'm stepping through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital," Addison said grinning as she stepped forward to give Izzie a huge hug too.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you, " Izzie said breaking apart from her best friend. As Addison sat down on the edge of Sarah's bed putting her arm around the little blonde girl and smiling warmly at her.

Izzie was just about to open her mouth to say something else, when the door to Sarah's room opened again and this time Izzie looked up to see Alex walking in. He immediately met her eyes with his, causing a jolt of adrenaline to rush through her, before he looked away a little uncomfortably and glanced over at Addison and Mark.

"Er…Morning," he said awkwardly.

"Morning," Izzie replied, as she quickly added. "Oh, these are my friends from New York, Addison and Mark they work at Mount Sinai."

"Oh, right.." Alex replied as Izzie quickly said to Addison and Mark, "This is Dr Karev, he's been treating Sarah."

"Oh, right, _right__, Dr Karev," _Addison said looking as though a light bulb had suddenly been switched on in her head as she realized who Alex was, causing Izzie to cringe a little at how obvious it would look that she had mentioned Alex to Addison. Trying not to smile Addison then said, "Dr Karev, very pleased to meet you."

"Good to meet you, Dr Karev." Mark then said after his wife as he leaned forward and shook Alex's hand firmly, grinning confidently.

Addison arched her head behind Alex and Mark to mouth to Izzie, "_he's cute_." Causing Izzie to instantly blush as she smiled and looked away. Before her heart suddenly sank as she remembered Alex's harsh parting words to her the night before. There probably wasn't a whole lot to get excited about now.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Alex said as he turned to look back at Izzie and she willed her cheeks to stop burning.

"Oh, yes, sure.." Izzie replied as she looked back to where Addison was sat with her arm around Sarah on the bed still.

"We'll be fine here with Sarah, we haven't even done presents yet," Addison said reassuringly as she smiled at Izzie and squeezed Sarah's hand.

"Okay, thanks." Izzie said as she walked towards the door to follow Alex out.

...

"Is that Mark Sloan?" Alex said once they were outside and out of earshot.

"Yeah," Izzie replied curiously.

"He's like the 'go to' plastics guy on the east coast. He's big shot. I followed his career a bit when I was younger, I used to want to specialize in plastics when I was at med school." Alex explained as he looked down at Sarah's patient chart.

"Oh, I see," Izzie replied. When she had first met Alex she wouldn't have been at all surprised to have found out he was a plastic surgeon, rather than a pediatric one. Another sign that maybe she had judged him too harshly, as she thought about how incredible he had been with her little girl and how it was obvious he had a real gift for treating kids. A thought that uncontrollably lit her up inside.

"Anyway, I have Sarah's results here. We got them in earlier than expected." Alex quickly said as his soft brown eyes met Izzie's wide ones straight on. Izzie instantly felt sick and her stomach churned with dread, if they had got the results back this quickly it must be an indication that something was wrong, and why was Alex delivering them too? Hadn't he told her he would be coming off Sarah's case, it must be bad, he wouldn't have passed on something bad to another doctor to deal with.

"Oh. God," Izzie said, her hand instinctively going up to rest across her chest as her eyes searched his face pleading with him to put her out of her misery and tell what they had found.

"Well, it's good news." He said calmly as he continued, saying slowly and clearly, "Sarah's mass was just soft tissue, it wasn't cancerous. We're never quite sure what causes these things in kids, but Dr Shepherd removed it without any complications, so, we'll need to keep her in for a day or so more for observation, but then you can take her home…"

"Thank god. Oh, thank you.." Izzie squealed and ignoring the awkward tension that was still hovering between them she flung her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could as she said again, "thank you, thank you.."

Eventually she pulled apart from him and smoothing her top down a little, suddenly embarrassed at how carried away she had gotten, she shot him a shy look, as he just smirked back at her, clearly amused by her over the top reaction and she giggled.

"Sorry," she said giggling some more.

"No problem…" he replied laughing too, as she said awkwardly, "I should go and tell…."

"Right, yeah," he replied awkwardly too.

...

As she walked away from him, Izzie couldn't help but glance back, to see he was still stood in the same spot staring after her and their eyes met for a second as she felt a swarm of butterflies hit her. Before she realized although it was fantastic news that Sarah was being discharged soon, it would mean the inevitable there would be no reason for her to see Alex anymore, she would probably never see him again when they left.

...

Walking back in to Sarah's room the first thing Izzie saw was that Lexie was in there. She was stood chatting to Mark and Addison, looking up at Mark a little adoringly as he was explaining something to her.

"Izzie, hey." Lexie said excitedly as Izzie joined them.

"I just stopped by because I heard the good news." Lexie said beaming at Izzie.

"Can I go home soon? Am I going to get better now?" Sarah said as she looked at Izzie expectantly.

"Yes, baby, you can. You're going to be just fine." Izzie said as she moved over to hug her daughter affectionately.

"Ah, Mom..get off, you're squashing me.." Sarah protested as Izzie loosened her grip slightly.

Izzie then turned back to Lexie as she said. "Have you met my friends Addison and Mark?"

"Yes, we've just been introduced." Mark grinned as he added, "Another Grey, eh? I had no idea she was Derek's sister in law?"

"Yeah, he's pretty great for a brother in law," Lexie said her cheeks blushing as Mark was unable to take his eyes off her and Izzie looked back to Addison to see her eyes flash a subtle hint of anger as Izzie quickly said. "You know what, guys. I think Sarah needs to get some rest, so if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure, sure…" Lexie said as she turned to walk out of the room and Izzie said "Thanks for stopping by, Lexie."

"No problem at all," Lexie said as she smiled sweetly at Sarah again before leaving the room, giving Mark one last shy glance.

With Lexie gone, Izzie turned back to Addison and Mark and said. "You two don't have to stick around here all day, being in a hospital is probably the last place you want to be on your weekend away."

"Nonsense, you know how much we love hospitals," Addison joked, as Izzie added. "Go and see some of Seattle and have fun, you can come back later."

"Okay, well we should leave you two to get some rest, doctors orders." Addison said smiling as she stood up from where she was still sat on Sarah's bed and she said. "I'm just going to use the bathroom and freshen up from the flight." Turning to make her way in to the en-suite bathroom.

"I think I'll just go and see if I can catch up with Derek quickly" Mark said a little sheepishly after Addison had shut the bathroom door.

Izzie turned to see that Sarah had her headphones in and was busily engrossed in watching something on her i-pad. Satisfied Sarah couldn't hear her, Izzie looked back at Mark and hissed, "Do not even _think_ about it, Mark. I swear to God, if you so much as look in that girl's direction I won't be responsible for my actions. Apart from the fact that your wife happens to be my best friend, Lexie Grey also happens to be a very sweet girl. Way _too_ good to be messed around by you! So, you've been warned." Izzie said as she stopped to breathe, realizing that maybe she had over reacted a tad and been a little too harsh on Mark. It wasn't as though he had actually done anything with Lexie except throw her a few flirty grins and Addison had said he was trying really hard to make their marriage work. So, maybe this was more about Izzie's frustration about her unresolved feelings for Alex than it was about Mark.

Mark then flashed Izzie a slightly defensive look back, before grinning and saying, "Okay, I've been warned." Just as Addison came out of the bathroom, her lipstick freshly applied and hair neatly back in place.

"I'm just going to catch Derek quickly," Mark said to Addison, slowly raising his eyebrows and looking in Izzie's direction as he moved across the room to kiss Sarah swiftly on the forehead, saying, "So, see you later beautiful."

"Bye, Uncle Mark, thanks for my presents." Sarah replied, not even so much as turning her eyes away from the screen in front of her.

"I'll come and find you and Derek in a minute." Addison said to Mark as he nodded and left the room.

"What was all that about?" Addison said to Izzie after Mark had gone.

"Oh, nothing," Izzie said, glancing over to see that Sarah was still caught up in her own little world as she let out a loud laugh at whatever it was that she was still watching.

"So, Iz. Dr Karev. Tell me everything…" Addison said playfully, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh, there's nothing to tell." Izzie replied, sighing as she bit her lip and braced herself to launch in to an explanation of everything that had happened between her and Alex over the last couple of days. "It's beyond complicated. He's kind of turned out to be a massive ass. I caught him bragging to his friends about what happened between us the other night. They all had some kind of bet on, as to how quickly it would take him to get me in to bed and to make it worse we didn't even come close to sleeping together. But, then just as I had completely written him off, thinking he was a total asshole. He came to find me, to apologise and explain. He said that the bet was all before he knew me properly and that it was all his friends doing anyway and nothing to do with him at all, and he told me he actually really likes me. But then he stormed away from me last night, when I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt.…So, oh, I don't know, Addie. I can't risk getting hurt again and I know I should walk away. But, when I'm with him, it just feels great. It feels right. But you can't argue with the facts, he's a douche."

Addison smiled at her friend as she said gently. "Iz, if anyone else had told me that. Then I would agree. But this is _you_ we're talking about, you're a top model, everyone knows your face. I expect most guys in his position would have had a bet on whether they could get you in to bed or not, before they got to know you properly."

"Yeah, maybe," Izzie sighed again as she though how Addison could have a point. Maybe she should have given Alex the benefit of the doubt sooner.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Iz. Especially a guy as hot as that, and believe me, I saw the way he was looking at you earlier, that guy is smitten."

Izzie's face lit up a little then as she said, "You really think so?"

"Hell, yeah," Addison replied smiling widely.

"Oh, well. It's too late now anyway, he told me last night he's done. We'll be leaving here soon hopefully too as well. So, I probably won't see him again."

"Isobel Stevens, you are _so _blind." Addison said shaking her head as she added, "I tell you what, tonight, Mark and I can stay here at the hospital with Sarah for a bit while you go out with, _Dr Karev_. You can take our dinner reservations if you like."

"Oh, no, Addie. I couldn't do that. It's your surprise weekend away," Izzie said quickly looking at her friend.

"The best part of the surprise was seeing you and Sarah, Iz. We'd love to spend some time with her here tonight, we can always smuggle a pizza in for her or something, if Derek Shepherd is in charge it will be a breeze and I'm sure Mark won't mind sticking around either."

"Thanks, Addie. You're the best." Izzie said throwing her arms around her friend again before she suddenly said. "But what if Alex doesn't agree to it…."

"He'll agree to it…" Addison said laughing.

* * *

"Everything, okay? Is Sarah feeling okay" Alex said as later that afternoon he quickly marched in to Sarah's room and picked up her chart. He was in his blue surgical scrubs and he looked stressed and concerned as he glanced over Sarah's chart

"Yes, everything is fine," Izzie said nervously as she worked up the courage to say why she had really called him in there, as she twisted her hands together and said. "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure," he said slightly confused as he looked at her and placed Sarah's chart back at the foot of her bed and they both stepped outside the room.

"I didn't call you here to talk about Sarah. I called you here because I remembered you said the other day, that you weren't working tonight. And now Addison and Mark are here they can look after Sarah, so, I was wondering whether…." She paused and chewed her lip as her eyes flickered over his face nervously waiting for his reaction, any small sign that she should carry on.

He didn't say anything, making her cringe a little, as she said. "Or maybe I …

"Izzie," he said folding his arms across his chest as a cocky smile appeared on his face and he said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure," Izzie replied a wide excited smile spreading across her face .

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reviews. Please keep letting me know what you think and whether you like the direction of the story. :)


	11. Chapter 11

a/n – I know I haven't updated this story for a while. I still love it and I will always love this ship, but I guess I wondered if people were still interested in stories about them? Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you like this chapter, please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Whether I should continue with another chap (perhaps an M one!? ; )

* * *

**ALEX**

Alex sighed long and hard as he walked out of the scrub room. It was a very long time since he had worked 48 hours straight and he felt physically and mentally shattered after the challenging major incident that had unexpectedly come in, causing chaos and stretching him and his co-workers to the limits.

Stopping by his office bleary eyed to check his schedule for that morning, before he went home to crash. He bumped in to his boss, Dr Robbins.

"Okay, Karev, you look worse than I feel. You are officially off duty." She said to him as he just stared vacantly back at her unable to speak at first.

"I just gotta do my rounds. I'm on patient discharge this morning," he eventually muttered as he put his hand up to his hair. Normally after the hours he had just worked, he would have been out of there like a flash, passing his rounds over to one of his interns, but not today. He knew today was the day that Sarah Stevens had to be discharged and he hadn't seen her or her mother Izzie, since he had been summoned to the ER for the emergency situation, right after he'd arranged to go on a date with Izzie. He'd been just about to leave work for the day, ready for their hotly anticipated date together, when he'd got the page changing everything. He hadn't had time to give anything much thought after that. But now he wanted to see her as soon as possible to apologise and explain, and hopefully re-arrange their date. He couldn't bear the thought that she'd be leaving today and he would never see her or her adorable daughter again.

"Seriously, no offence, but you look like a zombie, Karev. Go home, take a shower, sleep, get laid. Do whatever it is you do on your days off. And don't come back till next week. You're an attending now, you have interns to do your dirty work, so get out of here, go!" Arizona insisted as she turned to walk away.

Alex didn't need to be told twice, but before he left the hopsital he was determined to discharge Sarah, and he wandered towards the nurse's station to locate her chart. As he got closer he spotted his friends, Lexie, Meredith and Cristina leaning against the wall all exhausted too. The major incident they'd all been thrown in to, having seemingly wiped everyone out.

"Hey, Alex, good work earlier," Lexie said to him with a weary but friendly smile as she looked up and saw him. They had been in a surgery together where Alex had saved a young child's life.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

"He's pretty awesome isn't he? Dr Sloan," Lexie suddenly gushed.

"Err..yeah, I guess," Alex said, he'd forgotten that Mark Sloan, Izzie's friend from New York had scrubbed in on the surgery with them as the kid had needed facial reconstruction and Sloan had luckily happened to be in town with his wife, visiting Izzie and his old friend Derek Shepherd.

"Lex, don't even think about it," Meredith suddenly said to her sister with a warning tone. "He's married, I was at his wedding, remember? And his wife isn't a woman you'd want to mess with either."

"What, like you then," Alex replied smirking a little at his friend, as Meredith raised her eyebrows back at him.

"I know, I was just saying I thought he was an awesome surgeon, that's all." Lexie snapped back defensively at her sister, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh, really. Well, seeing as I've known you all my life, I think I can tell when you're getting that look in your eye and believe me he's bad news," Meredith said firmly.

"Well, love to stop and chat, as much as this conversation is riveting me. But I'm off home to sleep," Cristina said yawning as Meredith and Lexie both nodded their heads in agreement and Alex turned back to pick up Sarah's chart.

"Oh, you're not seriously still working," Meredith said to Alex as she looked at him flicking through the chart.

"Just something I've got to do, then I'm off too," he said without looking up.

"Hey, didn't you have some hot date or something?" Lexie suddenly said to him.

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Meredith said curiously.

"Or, unlucky," Cristina smirked as Alex scowled back at her, before ignoring them all and shaking his head slightly, as he turned his back to them and walked away.

…

Opening the door to Sarah's room Alex instantly heard giggling. Izzie and Sarah were sat on the bed with Izzie's friend Addison. They all looked relaxed and happy and were laughing at something Addison was saying, sensing his presence they all looked over at him.

Izzie's face broke in to an even wider smile as she saw him, and Addison quickly stood up, saying, "I was just leaving," kissing Sarah on the cheek and flashing Izzie a knowing look as she walked past Alex, giving him a polite smile.

"Morning," Izzie said to him shyly after Addison had gone. Both her and Sarah were fully dressed with their bags packed by the bed, ready to hopefully go home.

"Morning," Alex responded as he looked at Izzie for a moment, slightly mesmerized. She looked fresh faced and immaculate, her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a white blouse and jeans with spiky heels and she smelt delicious he thought, as moving closer he was hit with a waft of her sweet perfume. Whilst he in contrast, felt a complete mess after his gruelling surgery, Arizona was right he was a zombie.

"So, how you feeling, Sarah?" he said turning to address Izzie's young blonde daughter.

"Good, I feel good. Can I go home please?" She said eagerly.

"Well, that depends on a few things," he said gently as he moved over to take her temperature. "Excellent," he said as he looked down at the reading and turning back to Sarah he said, "Mind if I just listen to your chest a sec?"

They were all silent for a few minutes whilst he worked, before he said with a smile, "Okay, well looks like you can go home today, Sarah, and we'll see you in a few weeks for a follow up. But, remember you had a big operation. Your body is still healing, you need rest, no outdoor activities or exerting yourself too much, right?" Sarah didn't say anything at first as she just looked away from Alex, causing Izzie to glare at her as she said sternly, "Right?"

"Right," Sarah repeated, turning back to her mother as she said, "Can I go and find Aunt Addison and Uncle Mark now pleeease?"

"Sure, you know where they are," Izzie said smiling.

With Sarah gone, Alex turned back to Izzie as he sighed, working himself up to say, "Ah, I'm sorry about the other night." He hated that he had to bail on their date after everything that had happened. When he'd been more than a little excited about it anyway. But after he'd been called away he'd had to get a nurse to cancel for him last minute, and he really hoped Izzie would realize that.

"It's fine honestly. I get it. Life of a surgeon and all that.." She said her eyes meeting his as she smiled.

Alex was a little taken aback. He really hadn't been sure how she would react. The one girl he had briefly dated outside the hospital, had been less than impressed when he'd broken off a couple of dates at the last minute due to work commitments. But here, Izzie seemed totally cool. Not bothered at all.

He shifted a little as he felt the room spinning around and he clutched on to the side of the bed to steady himself. Sleep deprivation could do strange things to a person, being a surgeon he knew that, as he felt himself go even more faint.

"Whoa, you okay?" Izzie instantly said her eyes full of concern, "Sit down a minute," she added as he sunk down on to the bed next to her.

"Sorry, guess being up for over two days does funny things to a person," he said yawning as he stretched his arm out a little, barely able to see what was right in front of him.

"So I see…you need to relax, what with all the 'saving kids lives' and stuff" …."Here," Izzie said moving closer to him and twisting her body around slightly she put both her hands on to his tense shoulders, massaging his aching muscles through his scrubs. He closed his eyes a little, and uncontrollably leaned back in to her, feeling his whole body instantly relax as her skilled fingers teased and manipulated the exact right spots and he let out a small moan of pleasure. Her hands were talented, she'd make a great surgeon, 'as well as a great something else', he thought to himself getting carried away, as he couldn't help his mind wander to more erotic thoughts as he lost himself in the moment. The intimacy between them at that moment was immense, on the face of it, it was just a shoulder massage, but it was the kind of shoulder massage you'd give a lover, someone you'd known for years, slow and tender, hitting all the right places. He was technically still her daughter's doctor and they hadn't even been on an official date yet. But somehow he knew in his heart, that didn't matter, they'd gone way beyond that now

"You'll have me asleep in a minute," Alex said lazily, as he had to will himself to come back to reality as he tried not to imagine her talented hands massaging him in other places, as he suddenly felt a small bulge forming in his pants. He knew soon he would have to get her to stop, as he closed his eyes some more.

Eventually she removed her hands and he opened his eyes and said, "I really am sorry about the other night, I want to make it up to you. Maybe, tonight?" He added a little nervously.

"I think we should take a rain check on that, you need to go home and sleep," she replied, as she stood up and swung her hair back and away from her face as she reached down and took something out of her bag, "But, I really do owe you a drink, for everything you've done for us, so call me," she said as she handed him her card as he realised he didn't even have her cell phone number.

* * *

Alex woke refreshed, well in to the next morning and turning over in bed he reached for his phone sleepily. He felt a sudden burst of adrenaline as he saw there was a message waiting for him from Izzie ,and he remembered right before he'd gone to sleep he'd sent her a message asking how she and Sarah were.

She had replied a good twelve hours ago he noticed, thinking how he must have been asleep for ages, as he quickly sent her a message back, '_fancy that drink tonight?_' before rolling over and out of bed to make his way in to his kitchen for a coffee. He knew his message was a perhaps a little forward, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her too much, to play games.

She replied immediately '_I can't tonight, sorry. I promised to take Sarah to see a movie and then for a pizza.'_

Alex frowned as he read it, he wasn't quite sure if that was a brush off or what, but before he could get too hung up on it, his phone beeped again '_You could always come along? it won't be anything too exciting though.'_

'_Sounds perfect'_, Alex sent back straight away.

…

Alex wasn't quire sure what he was doing later. Sat watching some dumb kid's movie in a room packed full of other young families with annoying snotty nosed kids. As a pediatrician he spent the majority of his time around children. Normally on his days off, he slept, drank beer, chased women and ordered take out. When did his life become so lame? he thought. But sitting in the dark movie theatre next to Izzie and Sarah, Alex realised it was anything but lame, he actually felt happy.

He tried to concentrate on the movie in front of him, but his mind kept wandering back to thoughts of what he wanted to do to Izzie later that evening, the sexual tension between them was becoming unbearable. He glanced sideways at Sarah to see she was fully engrossed in the screen in front of her, as he subtly reached his hand down for Izzie's, lacing his fingers through hers affectionately as he instantly felt a tingle of electricity from the comfort of her touch.

….

Later on in the pizza restaurant, Alex couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much as he sat with Izzie and Sarah, sharing jokes. Quickly forgetting that up until recently Sarah had just been another one of his patients, and he had saved her life a couple of times.

"Okay, it's late, we should really be getting you home," Izzie said to Sarah, as the last of their plates were cleared away.

"I'll go and pay," Alex said as he stood up to go over to the counter.

"You have such a beautiful family," the waitress said smiling as she handed him his receipt. Causing Alex to glance over to where Izzie and Sarah were sat, they were looking at each other laughing, both with their identical big brown eyes, lightly sun kissed skin and long platinum blond hair. And he couldn't help but smile to himself too, as he tucked the receipt in to his jeans pocket. They weren't his family, yet, but they sure as hell were starting to feel like they were.

...

"I can't believe its dark already. She's so tired, she's had such a great day, she's completely wiped out," Izzie said as Alex pulled up outside her house later, and she turned to look back to where her daughter was fast asleep in the back of Alex's car.

Alex undid his seat belt and got out of the car to open the back door, carefully lifting a sleeping Sarah protectively in to his arms. She didn't even stir as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in to his shoulder as he followed Izzie up to the front door.

Once inside Alex carried Sarah all the way up the stairs and in to her bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed as Izzie pulled back her pink duvet and started to remove her clothing, putting her pyjamas on, as Sarah mumbled something in her sleep. Making sure the covers were wrapped around her, Alex watched from the doorway as Izzie kissed her cute daughter on the forehead and whispered, "Night, night, princess, sleep tight. I love you. You light up my life." Before she switched on her night light and crept out of the room to join Alex on the landing.

"Fancy a drink now?" Izzie said mischievously raising her eyebrows, as they made their way in to the kitchen and Alex just grinned back at her, as she quickly produced a bottle of tequila and two glasses and headed for the front room.

"Thanks," Alex said as he took a glass and relaxed his head back against the sofa, adding "Sarah's a really great kid, Iz."

"I know and you're so great with her….I'm really glad you came with us today," Izzie replied as she sipped her drink, her pretty wide eyes meeting his straight on as she edged a little closer to him.

Alex wasn't quite sure what happened next. He just knew that this time around there was no critically ill Sarah in hospital as his patient, no misunderstandings, no rule breaking. It was just him and Izzie, and every thing felt perfectly right, as he put his wine glass down and leaned in, cupping her face with his hand as he slowly kissed her.

...


	12. Chapter 12

a/n Sorry for the huge delay in updating! What can I say, I LOVE this story, but I was wondering whether to carry it on or leave it at the last chapter. You guys persuaded me to carry on! So, I really hope you like this next chapter. Please give me your thoughts on whether you want more! As with all my stories, once I get the inspiration and ideas I write whenever I can!

And this is chapter is a little hawt in places ;) Not sure if it needs a full M rating yet though, as tried tone it down a little!

(Oh and apologies for any typos, I just want to get this chapter out now while I've got the chance! SO didn't have time to proof read!)

IZZIE

Izzie's heart was beating right out of her chest as she felt Alex's lips on hers. The kiss quickly becoming, urgent, deep and intense. Alex was a wonderful kisser, not too pushy, not too fast, just perfect.

She moved closer to him, he smelt incredible, as she inhaled his manly aftershave and pushed her breasts in to him, and without breaking the kiss in one graceful movement she repositioned herself to straddle his lap. He responded eagerly sliding his hands up and down her hips, resting them at the top of her jeans and tucking his thumbs in to the top of her panties, before gently running them inside her top and underneath her bra strap, stroking her smooth skin as every nerve in her body tingled with anticipation as his touch rocketed through her and she felt a hard bulge forming in his jeans.

Eventually the kiss broke apart and somehow they managed to find their way clumsily up the stairs and in to her bedroom, losing various items of clothing on the way.

Once inside her bedroom, Alex pushed Izzie back on to the crisp white sheets of her big luxurious bed. His lips finding hers again as her long blond hair spread out across the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal as she became more and more desperate for him. He moved his lips down to nibble at the sensitive skin around her neck, his breath hot against her ear as he teased her.

Izzie wrapped a leg around his waist as he she felt his mouth move down to her left breast. His fingertips gliding cross her skin as Izzie trembled with desire, they had been building up to this moment for weeks. Now they were finally releasing all the stored up sexual tension.

...

"Wow," Izzie breathed, shaken, as they lay holding each other absorbing the aftershocks in the dark afterwards, both smiling, dazed and high at what had just happened.

Alex turned his head and kissed her softly as he cupped her face. Before brushing a loose strand of her hair away from her eye to gaze at her.

The way he was looking at her made Izzie's chest hurt as it fluttered uncontrollably. He looked stunned, his eyes warm and tender. So different to the arrogant badass he had first appeared when they had met for the first time at the hospital when Sarah had been so sick. And Izzie loved that there was another side to Dr Karev that was just for her.

Izzie looked back at him a little giddily through her eyelashes, giving him a shy smile as she felt his finger tips lightly trace a pattern on her hip. His eyes were full of satisfaction and slight amazement still as they fixed on her face.

Izzie couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. When she had been with other men in the past, Izzie had always felt that there had been something missing, but she could never quite work out exactly what that was, but now after being with Alex, she realized exactly what it was that had been missing and she couldn't stop smiling back at him.

She had fantasized about him for weeks. The fact that he had been her daughter's doctor had just fascinated and turned her on even more. And the_ real_ thing had actually been incredible, better even than the fantasies. Alex was skilled just like she'd thought he would be, but he was also a sensitive and generous lover. He had been passionate, tender, gentle and intense all at the same time. Together they had just clicked and it had been one of the most intense, mind blowing sexual experiences of her life Izzie thought contently as she felt herself drift off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Izzie woke the next morning to feel Alex's hand gliding up her inner thigh again. She prized open her eyes to see his sexy soft brown eyes were gazing at her as he smiled gently. She smiled back as she reached down to return the favour.

"Morning," she muttered as she heard him moan at her touch, just as she heard a little voice outside the door say, "Mom, Mom." It was Sarah!

Izzie froze and tensed a little. She had thought it was a little too early for Sarah to be up, and they'd been quiet, so surely they hadn't woken her up. She smiled a little apologetically at Alex as she whispered, "I'll be right back." Pulling back the duvet to quickly slide out of bed and throw on a pair of skimpy shorts and top.

"Okay," Alex replied as Izzie felt his eyes watching her every move as she tossed her hair back and over her shoulders as she called out, "Coming Princess."

"You okay? You're up early?" Izzie said as she stepped out of her room, careful to shut the door fully behind her, as she looked at her sleepy looking daughter stood outside her bedroom in her pink pyjamas with her hair sticking out in all directions. She wasn't sure why, but Izzie suddenly felt very guilty and almost as though Alex shouldn't be in her bed as she looked at her precious little girl stood in front of her.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Sarah said as she twirled a strand of her light blond hair around her finger.

"Well, how about I go and make us some pancakes, then I'll get you a blanket and you can lie on the sofa and watch a little TV?" Izzie said smiling as she smoothed down the side of Sarah's hair.

"Okay," Sarah replied shrugging.

…

As she got to work whisking up the pancake batter, Izzie was unable to hide the huge grin from covering her face as she had sweet flashbacks to the night before with Alex. The slight ache between her legs reminding her it was a very long time since she'd had sex that good. Alex was talented and he and his incredible body were all Izzie could think about.

"Mom, Mom….." Sarah said whining a little as Izzie stopped day dreaming, and looked at Sarah where she was sat at the kitchen table skimming through one of the magazines that Addison had brought her that Izzie suspected were probably far too old for her.

"What is it?" Izzie said as she quickly turned around to face her daughter and give her her full attention.

"Are we going to see Dr Karev again soon?" Sarah said eyeing her mother a little suspiciously as Izzie turned back to pour some batter in to the frying pan in front of her. Izzie gulped a little, as she felt her pulse race a little and her cheeks heat up. She knew she should tell Sarah the truth, but part of her felt it was just too soon. Izzie had always had a strict policy not to have random guys stay over when Sarah was around. Partly because she didn't sleep around anyway, but also she didn't think it was a good impression to have men coming and going. But Alex wasn't really a random guy and she hoped he would be staying over more, a lot more, she thought, as she debated whether to just be honest with her daughter.

"Actually, it got pretty late last night, so Alex stayed over," Izzie said casually as she flipped the pancake over in the pan.

"Oh," was all Sarah said bluntly in response and an awkward silence followed. Izzie knew her daughter was more grown up that she gave her credit for and also she wasn't stupid, they'd already had the sex talk, as well as what Izzie knew that Sarah read and saw on TV when she wasn't supposed to. Izzie had always said that when she was older Sarah should never feel pressurised to have sex with a guy if she didn't want to, but she should also be aware that there wasn't any shame in having sex with the right guy when she felt ready. Izzie had wanted to encourage her daughter to be able to speak to her about anything.

"So, is he going to be your new boyfriend then?" Sarah finally said curiously and a little cooly as her eyes met her Mother's straight on.

"Well, maybe," Izzie said slowly, she knew she had to tread carefully. Sarah liked Alex and as much as Izzie wanted him to be around more permanently, she was also realistic and she knew that there was no guarantee things would work out the way she wanted them to and she didn't want Sarah to get hurt in the process, she had to come first.

"So, are you going to marry him?" Sarah said her eyes widening a little.

"I think it's a little too seen for that," Izzie said shaking her head, hoping desperately that Alex wasn't eavesdropping. She didn't want to scare him away already.

"But he is gonna be your boyfriend, right?" Sarah repeated.

"Would you like him to be my boyfriend?" Izzie replied as she stopped what she was doing and looked directly at her daughter, her big expressive brown eyes a perfect replica of her own, as Sarah didn't say anything in response, instead she just shrugged. Which wasn't quite the reaction Izzie had been hoping for. She had thought Sarah really liked Alex and her being with him wouldn't be a problem. Her heart sank a little as her daughter still didn't say anything, if Izzie was going to start a relationship with Alex she would need Sarah to be on board with it and she was hoping her daughter would have responded a little more enthusiastically.

"So, are you going to have sex with him?" Sarah then said a little more cheekily.

"That, is none of your business Missy," Izzie said sternly.

"But, if he's your boyfriend, you're going to have sex with him aren't you?" Sarah said even more mischievously as Izzie set the plate of pancakes down in front of her and pulled out the chair opposite her to sit down.

"Well, yes, I hope so." Izzie said as she picked up her coffee cup to sip it as she looked away, smiling to herself. One or two little white lies wouldn't hut she thought as she realized her daughter wasn't quite as grown up as Izzie thought, if she could think that Alex would have stayed the night in Izzie's bed and they wouldn't have had sex.

* * *

"Sarah okay? Is she eating aright? Not too drowsy?" Alex said his eyes full of concern as he sat up in Izzie's bed as she walked in and handed him a coffee.

"She's just fine," Izzie said with a smile as she added playfully, "And you're off duty, you are not here as Sarah's doctor."

"Oh yeah," he replied smirking a little arrogantly as he said, "What am I here for then?"

"Hmmm.." Izzie said as she sat down on the bed next to him and leaned in, lightly brushing her lips with his as she whispered "_This."_ Alex quickly put his coffee mug down as his lips locked with hers again and he pushed his naked chest further in to her as he wrapped his hand around the side of her face, heating up the kiss as his other hand found itself inside her top, before he slowly pulled away from her.

"You don't know what you do to me," he said in a low voice as she just looked at him expectantly. As much as she wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off before Sarah had interrupted them, she knew it wouldn't be entirely appropriate now.

Alex leaned down and picked up his phone from where it was poking out of his jeans pocket next to the bed, where he had thrown them down in the heat of the moment the night before, and he sighed and said, "I gotta get out of here, my shift starts in thirty minutes and Robbins is very scary when I am late for rounds."

"That's a shame. You know, you could just tell Dr Robbins I kidnapped you," Izzie replied playfully, her hand on his thigh as she raised her eyebrows and giggled as she watched him quickly jump up and out of her bed, giving Izzie the perfect view of his naked body again, as her eyes slid eagerly over his impressive abs, causing her cheeks to flush a little as a shiver ran up and down her spine as she continued to watch him throw his clothes on quickly.

Once he was fully dressed Izzie suddenly started to feel a little awkward, she wasn't used to being in situations like this, especially when her daughter was in the house too and she wondered just what she should say next, picking up that he also felt a little uncomfortable too.

Sensing he was then working up to saying something Izzie suddenly felt a small pang of nerves. What if he didn't want to see her again? What if he had just wanted sex? And she just had too much baggage for him to consider anything else. Hadn't Lexie said how he wasn't the kind of guy that did committed relationships. Had Izzie been really stupid, thinking that he would change that for her, not because she was a famous supermodel, but because she had thought they had connected over Sarah's illness and his treatment of her.

"Err….So, umm… When can I see you again?" Alex suddenly blurted out a little clumsily.

Izzie was unable to hide the small smile that crept on to her lips, as she suddenly realized that was actually what he had wanted to say, nothing else. She should have known it hadn't just been a one night thing for him either as she looked at his anxious eyes staring back at her waiting for her response.

"How about tonight? I mean I don't have a babysitter, but you could come over again, I could cook for you? I make mean enchiladas," Izzie quickly said before she had a chance to think about it and she suddenly wondered if she'd been a little too forward. Maybe she should have played it a little cooler, a little more hard to get. But she really liked Alex and she didn't want to play games. Plus she was horny as hell for him again and the sooner the better.

"Tonight, sounds great, I'll come over around seven?" He replied to Izzie's instant relief

"Great," Izzie said, flirting with her eyes back at him as she could tell by the look on his face that he was mirroring the erotic thoughts running through her mind too.

...

"See you later then," Alex said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek at her front door before he left and she turned to go back inside and see Sarah.

...

"Alex said to say goodbye," Izzie said to Sarah as she sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Okay," Sarah said quietly, without taking her eyes away from the trashy Disney movie she was engrossed in.

"_Okay then,"_ Izzie mouthed to herself, just as her phone rang. It was Addison calling from New York.

"Addie?" Izzie said as she walked out of the front room, closing the door behind her and sitting down on her bottom stair to speak to her best friend.

"How's my girl?" Addison said.

"She's doing really well," Izzie replied.

"Great, now give me all the details, I want to hear all about your date that wasn't actually a date," Addison said.

Izzie beamed down the phone as she said, "It was, well, _perfect._ We had such fun and then Alex stayed over and it was…well, lets just say you know when you haven't had sex for a while and then you do and it awakens something, well Alex has certainly awoken something," Izzie gushed.

"Hmmm..looks like my best friend duties are going to be needed soon, better start making the plans for your bridal shower now!" Addison teased.

Izzie suddenly stopped laughing and lowered her voice as she said. "Oh, I don't know about that. Sarah's been acting a little weird since I told her Alex stayed over last night. I'm really not sure what's going on. She was all up for me going on a date with him when she was in the hospital, but now…."

"Ah, I think I might know what that is about," Addison quickly said. "Just before you guys left the hospital. Sarah came to find me to say goodbye remember? when you were with Alex. Well, she said she was worried that Alex was going to become part of your family and then…."

"I'd make us leave him suddenly, like with Denny." Izzie jumped in and said, as it dawned on her the reason why Sarah had been a little moody earlier. She should have known. Sarah had been more heartbroken over Izzie's split with Denny than Izzie had had been. Denny had been like a father to Sarah and now she barely even saw him, it had hit her hard and Izzie couldn't blame her for worrying the same thing would happen with the next guy she got attached to.

"Iz, she's just a kid. We both know the reasons you left Denny, but to her all she saw was that you were all living together happily as a family, everything was great one minute and then the next, suddenly over night, you ruined it all by making you both up and leave." Addison said firmly but kindly.

"But this is different, " Izzie exclaimed as she thought how she hadn't felt one tenth for Denny what she was feeling for Alex right now.

"I know that, Iz. But Sarah's going to need a little bit more convincing," Addison replied gently.

Izzie sighed as she said, "I'll talk to her."

"Listen, Iz, I've got to go, I've got surgeries scheduled. But let me know how it goes with Sarah and if there is anything I can do to help. Oh and Iz, I'm going to need a small favour in return. Mark is flying back to Seattle today, Derek's persuaded him to work on a couple of temporary cases with him. So, I need you to keep an eye on him, I have a feeling he's up to something." Addison said quickly.

"Sure," Izzie said groaning a little to herself, she had a fair idea what it was that Mark was up to. Alex had said Mark had been flirting with Lexie non stop when they had all performed a surgery together the other week and Lexie was clearly nursing a crush on him too. Izzie felt annoyed. She liked Lexie, but Addison was her girl.

As Izzie ended the call, she stayed where she was sat on the bottom stair and she rested her chin in her hand. She knew she should be cautious and take things slowly with Alex, for Sarah's sake if nothing else. But all she could feel was warm and happy inside as she suddenly noticed Alex had left his coat hanging up at the bottom of the stairs, and she picked it up putting her face in to it to breath in his scent, and a wide grin appeared on her face again as she realized she had no intention of taking things slow, everything about Dr Karev turned her on. _She was smitten!_

a/n - Please keep reviewing! :


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Thanks for reviews for last chapter. I'm so pleased people are still following this story! Please keep reviewing, with your thoughts and suggestions on where it's going!

ALEX

"Well someone got laid last night, good few days off then?" Arizona said, flashing Alex a bright smile as he walked towards her, fresh from completing his early morning rounds.

Cocking an eyebrow he didn't say anything, preferring to just smile to himself as he flicked through a patient chart. Was it really that obvious, he thought, that he'd had possibly the best sex of his life? He'd been more than a little sexually frustrated for a while anyway, having been celibate for a few months, trying to change his ways a little, before he'd even set eyes on Izzie. So, it felt like he'd literally been waiting weeks to sleep with a girl like Izzie, no make that his whole life, he thought as he smiled even more behind his patient chart.

"Let me guess, beer, late nights and random women? In that order," Arizona continued teasing.

Alex felt himself flinch a little. He'd never really had a problem with his reputation as the biggest womanizer in the hospital. Hell, he'd actively encouraged it at times, but now it felt just kind of wrong. He didn't want to think of himself like that anymore. More importantly he didn't want Izzie to think of him like that. For the first time in his life he'd got the feeling that he actually wanted a future with someone and he didn't want to screw it up. "Ah, I was just hanging out with Izzie and her kid," Alex said as casually as he could.

"Izzie, huh? As in the insanely hot wonder bra model? Wow, I'm impressed, Karev. Your doctoring skills sure made an impression on her. Or, maybe it was your other skills." She said her eyes twinkling even more.

"Whatever," Alex replied as he instantly had a flash back to the previous night with Izzie. He'd slept with more women than he cared to remember, most of them had actually been pretty non- memorable in fact, and he'd never really been overly bothered about pleasing them, his main objective had always been to get himself off and as quickly as possible. He never checked they were okay afterwards and he never hung around to cuddle if he could get away with it. He was in a word, an asshole. But with Izzie it had all been different, he'd waited a long time for her and not only had the sex blown his mind, the intimacy had overwhelmed him. She was hot, really hot. Her body was incredible, her face was beautiful, but that wasn't what had impressed him the most. It was the way she had responded to his touch, the way she had looked at him like he was the most important person in the world, and he had savoured every moment of her. Of exploring being with her, it had all felt so right, so natural. Just like the feeling he had got the first time he had seen her image on that advertising bill board and then the first time he had come face to face with her in the ER. He'd never believed in love in first sight, soul mates, or any of that crap, but now he was staring to think that maybe some things were meant to be. But he didn't want to get too carried away, he was more than aware that good things just didn't happen to him.

"Karev, Karev..I'm going to need you to come back down to earth. Because in precisely thirty minutes time, you're scrubbing in with me on a huge procedure for an emergency, transferring over from Seattle Pres that needs facial reconstruction." Arizona said to him, her face turning a little more serious as she thrusted another chart in to his hand.

"Hey, have you seen the new Plastic's God Webber has got in?" Dr Torres, Ortho Specialist said excitedly, interrupting them as she wandered over to where Alex and Arizona were stood.

Arizona eyed her suspiciously and Alex shifted uncomfortably, Callie Torres was her on/off girlfriend and Alex was more than a little used to being caught in the middle of one of their lovers tiffs. "You mean Mark Sloan from New York? He's taking the lead on our surgery today actually." Arizona said to Callie, causing Alex's ears to immediately prick up. Mark Sloan was Izzie's friend from New York.

"Hey, I'm on your service today," Lexie Grey suddenly said, appearing out of no-where, smiling at Alex as he shot her a confused look.

"Not working with Shepherd?" he replied, everyone knew Lexie's burning ambition was Nureo and she shadowed Shepherd religiously.

"Oh, he's a little quiet, so I thought maybe I should come and learn about another specialism today while I've got the chance. Plus, I heard you have a big surgery coming in," she added talking so quickly, Alex had to take a few seconds to mentally process exactly what she was saying.

"Grey, great, we could definitely use your expertise," Arizona suddenly said butting in to their conversation, before she turned her attention back to Callie again.

* * *

"Great job team, the surgery was an outstanding success, so I personally want to buy everyone a drink to celebrate." Mark Sloan said hours later after their surgery had finished, as he strode over to where Alex was stood with Arizona and Lexie.

Alex looked at Sloan as he stood grinning at them all. Sloan was nothing but self assured, confident and successful. He had the shit hot career, beautiful wife and endless amounts of effortless charm to match. He was the kind of guy Alex had despised most of his life, but secretly deep down had wanted nothing more than to be like.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I have a hot date, sorry" Arizona said smiling as Alex realized she must have resolved whatever it was that had been going on with her and Torres earlier.

"Yeah, I have plans too, sorry," Alex added as he felt a sudden rush of excitement at the thought of his night ahead with Izzie again.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me and you then kid," Sloan said, raising his eyebrows and grinning even wider at Lexie flashing his teeth as she smiled shyly back at him, and Alex didn't have to be a genius to work out what was going through Sloan's mind. He was a hot blooded male after all and Lexie was a good looking girl, there was no doubt about that. Alex also remembered Izzie saying something about Sloan being a bit of a player when his wife's back was turned too.

"Oh-Okay, sounds good," Lexie stammered, blushing even more as Mark walked away. Just as Callie Torres came bustling back over to their group, whispering something in Arizona's ear and within seconds they had both vanished.

"You do realize he's married?" Alex then said Lexie, with it just being the two of them, as he picked up some charts and she continued to stare dreamily after Sloan.

"Yes," Lexie quickly replied indignantly, adding, "Actually, I heard him say he was having marriage problems, that's one of the reasons that he's here."

"Really, well I wouldn't be so easily fooled and taken in by his talk if I were you. He's married to Izzie's best friend and she never mentioned anything about them having any kinds of problems."

Lexie didn't reply as she also picked up a chart and they both worked in silence for a moment. Before Alex cleared his throat and without looking up he said clumsily in a low voice, "So, umm...you're a chick, right. So, tell me, what's a guy supposed to do if a girl is cooking a meal for him? I mean is he supposed to bring something? Like, I dunno, a gift or whatever. Wine or some beers?" Bothering about stuff like that wasn't usually Alex's style, but he really liked Izzie, he wanted to impress her, and he didn't want to screw things up by appearing an ignorant douche later on when he turned up at her place.

Lexie's cheeks reddened a little as she swept her hair back and hissed. "Oh, you're asking my advice now, after insulting me and calling me an idiot."

"I never called you an idiot. What's the big freakin deal?" Alex replied defensively as he glanced across at her to see a look of almost hurt in her eyes.

"The big deal is, the guy who told me, and I quote, '_I don't do soppy chick's evenings'_ right after he stood me up once, no twice, after I slaved away cooking meals for him. Is now asking me for dating tips to spend a 'chicks evening' with another woman." Lexie spat at him in a fierce whisper.

Alex shifted uncomfortably, he was an ass he knew he was. Lexie had been just one in a long line of women he'd treated terribly. But back then he was lost, sex had just been his way of dealing with stuff, he'd never felt an emotional attraction. He had never intended to hurt her though, he thought, as he looked back at Lexie, his eyes displaying a little guilt and remorse. But he was never going to be any good at apologizing, so instead he snapped defensively back, "You know what, forget it," Feeling like an idiot as he closed the chart he had been scanning and looked away.

"I forgive you," Lexie then said quietly, still without looking at him. "I realize now that some things just aren't meant to be, right?"

"Err…right," Alex agreed meekly, sighing a little as he thought how he would never properly understand women.

"Flowers," Lexie then said firmly.

"What?" Alex said.

"You can't go wrong with flowers. Wine looks too forward like you're planning on getting her drunk, and chocolates are nice but she could be trying to avoid them. Flowers though say it all." Lexie said proudly.

"Okay, so what kind of flowers?" Alex said as he picked up another chart.

"Well, without knowing her tastes personally, I would say go for Oriental Lilies. You really can't go wrong with them. Classic, classy and beautiful."

"Thanks," Alex said gratefully as Lexie looked up at him meeting his eye and smiling.

* * *

"Ooh, Oriental Lilies, my favourite," Izzie said as she answered the door flashing Alex a bright smile that completely sucked the air out of his lungs. Leaving him just for a brief moment totally lost for words. Every time he saw her it was as though he had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Now was no exception either as he looked at her, unable to stop his eyes from sliding over her entire profile. She was wearing a short coral pink dress with a brown belt, setting off her stunning curves and sun kissed skin perfectly as her long glossy blond hair fell over her shoulders. She was every bit the supermodel.

"Like to come in? Dinner won't be long," she said opening the door wider, biting her lip a little shyly as her big eyes sparkled excitedly at him.

"Sure," he replied as he leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, breathing in her delicious scent in the process, causing an immediate stirring in his groin as he thought back to the night before. He was already more than ready for a repeat performance. Before he quickly composed himself as he saw the face of Izzie's pretty blonde daughter Sarah peering curiously at him from where she was stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi, Sarah," he said as he followed Izzie through the hall and in to her big round kitchen to where Sarah was stood.

Sarah didn't reply at first, causing Izzie to prompt her firmly, saying, "Sarah."

"Hi," Sarah eventually said a little sulkily as she turned her back on them and walked over to the kitchen table to switch on the large flat screen placed on the wall. Sinking her chin it to her hand as she flipped through the channels robotically, ignoring Alex and Izzie completely.

"Sorry, she's been a little grouchy all day, not sure what's got in to her," Izzie said quietly and a little embarrassed as she wandered over to arrange the flowers in a vase by the sink. Before taking a beer out of the fridge to hand to Alex, and then checking the timer on the oven as she went on to explain. "She wanted me to take her horse riding."

Alex felt his face automatically fill with concern as he switched back in to doctor mode, and Izzie quickly said, "I refused of course, I know she's not up to that yet. But I think she's just fed up being stuck at home all the time while she recovers. I guess she's just bored."

Alex walked back over to where Sarah was sat at the table and pulled out the chair next to her. This was new territory for him. He was used to fixing sick kids, to brushing off their moods and rudeness and handing them back to their parents when he had done his job. He was never too bothered what they thought of him really, as long as he did his job well at the end of the day. But here now, he knew he had to make a good impression with Izzie's kid. He didn't want to think about the consequences if he didn't, so he said. "You like horse riding, Sarah?" Pressing his lips together as he gave her a genuinely interested look.

"Yeah, I love it," Sarah replied her face lighting up a little as she said, "Denny bought me a horse back in New York, but Mom made me give him back," Her eyes narrowing a little as she flashed Izzie a moody look, and Alex immediately flinched at the mention of Izzie's ex. He already knew he was going to have trouble competing with the fantastic 'Denny Duqette'.

"Ah, that wasn't quite true was it? Tommy was never really yours was he?" Izzie said sternly.

"I could ride him whenever I wanted," Sarah said stubbornly pouting back at her mother.

"Listen, Miss, I told you if you do well at school this year, I'll look in to getting you a horse somewhere near here, we've already discussed that," Izzie said, as Alex looked at her catching her eye to give her a sympathetic smile. He could see this was difficult for her as Sarah's only parent.

"I'd rather just go back to my stables in New York," Sarah said even more sulkily, leaving Alex feeling distinctively uncomfortable as Izzie bought the plates of food over to the table and banged them down.

"So, perform any cool surgeries today?" Izzie said breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence as she turned to look at Alex.

"Actually, yes I did, with Dr Sloan too," Alex said smiling, as he looked at Sarah as she pushed her food around her plate moodily.

"Uncle Mark is here? Will he stop by and see us?" Sarah said excitedly looking up and Alex noticed she looked happier than she had all evening.

"I'm sure he will if he gets a chance before he goes home. But I would expect he's very busy working," Izzie said to Sarah as Alex suddenly felt uncomfortable again at the thought of what Mark Sloan was actually very possibly doing right at that moment and he didn't think it involved working.

* * *

"Sarah, baby, I really don't think Alex wants to watch a Justin Beiber documentary all evening," Izzie said to her daughter as later on the three of them were sat in the front room. Alex next to Izzie on the sofa, while Sarah lay on her front on the floor propped up on her elbows as she started at the screen, ignoring her Mother, causing Izzie to shake her head and say, "And, what have I said about getting to close to the screen too. Sarah, are you listening to me? Watch it later please, you're being rude, we have a guest."

"It's alright, I'm used to seeing this kind of stuff at the hospital all the time," Alex said laughing a little. He sensed Izzie couldn't relax while Sarah was playing up and he wanted to put her at ease. Despite Sarah's slight aloofness that evening she was still a little angel compared to some of the brats he encountered at work. Plus, he really didn't mind all that much, if it meant he got to spend more time with Izzie.

As they all stared at the screen in silence, Alex edged a little closer to Izzie on the sofa, brushing her knee with his as they both flinched a little with the sexual tension. It wouldn't be appropriate to get any closer with Sarah in the room, he knew that, but it didn't stop Izzie's presence from driving him a little crazy anyway, and he couldn't help but think about what he wanted to do to her as soon as he got the chance later. And as much as he was fond of Sarah, he silently willed her to go to bed soon, so he could finally be alone with Izzie as his physical need for her intensified by the second, and he gently reached for her hand, gripping it tightly as he rubbed his thumb against the inside of his palm. The instant bolt of electricity hitting him from her touch, turning him on even more.

...

"Sarah, I think its bed time, Missy," Izzie said as the movie her daughter had been watching eventually came to an end. Alex glanced across at Izzie to catch her eye for a split second, before she said again more sternly, "Sarah."

"Okay, okay," her daughter said reluctantly as she stood up and Izzie got up too, to follow her out of the room and up the stairs.

Moments later Izzie was back down. "She okay?" Alex said as he saw Izzie was clutching a glass of wine for herself and another beer for him

Izze nodded as she said, "She will be. I'm sorry about tonight, I just don't know what's got in to her recently. She's not normally this difficult, she's a good kid."

"Don't worry, she's fine and anyway difficult kids are my speciality," Alex said with a cocky but reassuring smile.

"You fancy watching a movie?" Izzie said, changing the subject.

"Sure," Alex replied as Izzie dimmed the lights and within seconds her head was snuggled against his shoulder as he felt his arm instinctively wrap around her drawing her closer. It felt like the most normal thing in the world as they both relaxed, staring at the screen in front of them.

The moving pictures in front of him quickly jumbled up in to a blur for Alex as he realized he simply couldn't concentrate. Without really thinking about what he was doing he then quickly found his hand slowly trailing lightly underneath Izzie's dress.

Responding eagerly, Izzie turned to him and within minutes his lips were pressed passionately in to hers, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth as she ran her hand over the smooth skin under his shirt and he felt his fingers tangle up in her silky blond hair. As he felt himself getting increasingly turned on, she broke away from him, whispering breathlessly in his ear, "We should take this upstairs." Reminding Alex that her daughter was in the house and they needed to be careful, before they got too carried away.

* * *

"You okay?" Alex said his faced softened with content and slight vulnerability as later on he lay holding Izzie close to him in the dark, feeling nothing but completely satisfied as he sensed her trembling slightly against him, as they both took in the aftershocks of the mind-blowing sex they'd just had. Before he had met Izzie, Alex had always viewed sex as nothing but screwing, simply a means to an end. But now he most definitely knew what it was like to not just screw, but to actually make love. To feel physically and emotionally connected to another person. And although it was an amazing feeling, it also scared the hell out of him too.

"Iz," he repeated suddenly, as she didn't answer him, and he stroked the hair away from her eyes to gaze at her intensely his eyes full of concern. He could tell there was something troubling her and he wanted to know what it was.

"I'm sorry, it's just Sarah. I want her to be happy more than anything in the world. But I guess ever since we arrived here in Seattle she hasn't really been herself. I really thought I was making some progress with her. But since she's got out of hospital, apart from that day we took her to the movies, she's been so miserable again. I just don't know what to do for the best."

Alex suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he moved in closer to Izzie and said gently, "Maybe it's me?"

"No, no…..She adores you. She thinks you're great." Izzie said straight away reassuringly, adding, "She couldn't stop going on about how great you were when she was in the hospital, how she would be happy if I dated you."

Alex instantly felt warm inside again, not only hearing what she had just said, but hearing her acknowledge that they were officially dating for the first time. "You think we should cool it?" he went on to say anxiously, his dark eyes desperately searching her face as she looked away from him, her facial expression unreadable at first.

"No, she'll get used to it," Izzie eventually replied to his relief.

"Maybe she's just finding it hard, not having you all to herself anymore?" Alex suggested cautiously again, as he explained, "I remember the one and only guy my Mon tried to date after my Dad had taken off one time, I made the guy's life a living hell. Made certain he didn't stick around." If Alex was completely honest, his behaviour back then when he'd been a kid, hadn't been due to him not wanting another man to take his fathers place in the home, because quite frankly Alex despised his father. It was more that he didn't want another man to take _his_ place in both the home and his mother's heart. Looking back now he could see how selfish he had been.

"No, this is different," Izzie said as her big cinnamon coloured eyes fixed on his face and she said, "I mean, it's not that we're not close as Mother and daughter, because I've always worked really hard to make sure that we are. But, I also know that I'm not really enough for her. One Christmas back in New York, not long after she'd first started school, the teacher asked the whole class to write their letters to Santa, to ask for what they wanted that year, so she could display them up on the classroom wall. All the other kids were asking for the usual things, the latest's toys, gadgets, bikes. But Sarah put on hers, 'All I want for Christmas is a Daddy and a baby brother'. Do you realize how terrible that made me feel?"

Alex didn't say anything at first as he kept his eyes fixed on her face, before he slowly brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. He could see how much she was beating herself up inside and he wished he could take her pain away as he said, "Iz, you're a good Mother, you do your best for her."

Izzie shook her head and said, "Well, maybe my best isn't good enough. I guess after Denny, she feels as though, if we ever get close to anyone again, they'll just end up leaving her too."

"You want me to talk to her?" Alex said slowly.

"Nah, hopefully she'll come around soon and she'll be happy again," Izzie said quietly, staring in to space again. Before she took a deep breath and went on to say, "She used to be so happy…..Not long after the Santa incident and I realized how lonely she was, I got with Denny and she really seemed happy then. It wasn't just that he got her horses and took her on expensive trips. She loved him. He was great with her. But then when we left, and he wasn't in her life anymore, she never forgave him, or me, I don't think."

Alex pulled away a little as he felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the mention of Izzie's ex. He had done an internet search for Denny Duqette recently, he was a handsome, successful Hollywood actor. Alex had even seen one or two of his movies. He was every woman's dream and Alex knew he could never ever compete with that. He made good money as a surgeon, but it would never been on the scale that Izzie was used to and he couldn't help but feel inferior in her eyes.

As if reading his thoughts, Izzie said. "Things were never right with Denny though. He wasn't an asshole, he was a good man. He was kind, generous and incredibly down to earth for someone in that industry. He gave me and Sarah everything we could possibly want. But those things aren't important to me. I've never been materialistic, I grew up in a trailer park. The glamorous lifestyle, the fast cars, the superficial friends, the world he lived in, it just wasn't for me, I always knew that. And being with him, I always felt as though something was missing, that a part of me wasn't there."

Alex didn't say anything, but his eyes flooded with emotion as he took in her words and she suddenly whispered, "Alex...I've never felt like that with you."

Alex had no control over his actions then as he put his hand up to cup the side of her face, drawing her lips in to his as they kissed frenziedly again.

* * *

Alex just couldn't stop thinking about that conversation with Izzie all the following day as he worked. He was certainly on a high from being with her, and from what she had said to him, no-one had ever reacted that way around him, trusted him so completely, looked at him like he wasn't just a smug ass or a douche bag, but like he really mattered. But he also knew that even though he may have won Izzie over, he still had some work to do with Sarah and that bothered him. She was such a sweet kid he didn't want to upset her in any way, he just wanted her to accept him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to ring Izzie, just as he saw her name flash up on the screen at the same time, and he put his phone to his ear, walking away to find a quiet corner.

"Hey," he said, as she replied quickly, "Hey, you're not busy are you? Have you got time to talk?"

"For you anytime," he replied. They'd agreed to see each other again at the weekend, to give Izzie some time with Sarah, but it hadn't even been 24 hours and he already missed her. What was happening to him? He barely recognised himself, he was like a different person around her, he thought.

"I just called to tell you, I can't see you at the weekend. I have to go away on Saturday. It's my agent, they need me to re-do a Bethany Whispers shoot in LA. I can't say no, I'll lose the contract. Plus, looks like I'll have to take Sarah with me too, as my Mom has decided to take a trip to Atlantic City with my Aunt and they won't be back until Sunday morning," she said sounding stressed.

"Iz, she shouldn't be flying, she's recovering from surgery," Alex quickly said seriously.

"What choice do I have, Alex? I can't lose Bethany Whispers. I need the money to pay for med school, to support Sarah." Izzie replied defensively and a little desperately.

"Well, I umm.. have the weekend off, remember? I can stop by and take care of her," Alex said quickly without even thinking about what he was saying. Take care of someone else's kid, when had he ever offered to do that before?

"No, Alex. I can't ask you to do that, I can't expect that. You don't even have kids, I mean.." Izzie muttered down the phone at him.

"Izzie, I'm a freakin paediatrician, I take care of kids all day. I think I'll cope," he replied.

"Okay, well if you're sure," Izzie said.

"I'm sure," Alex replied, instantly wondering whether he'd live to regret it.

* * *

"Okay, so you want to order a pizza or something? What's your favourite topping?" Alex said to Sarah, as she just shrugged back at him. Her eyes looking as though she was trying not to cry. Izzie had only been gone for half an hour, and although Alex was sure Sarah was used to her Mom leaving her from time to time, he felt that this was different. Here she was in a relatively strange city still, recovering from an operation and hospital stay, and she wanted her Mom. Plus, despite having been her doctor, he was still slightly unfamiliar territory to her.

Alex looked back across at Sarah, feeling a little helpless and slightly frustrated as she still remained silent. He put his hand up to rub his chin as he searched for something else to say to her. Quickly realizing although there was no disputing he was a great paediatric surgeon, paediatric psychologist maybe not so good. He'd definitely have his work cut out making the night ahead run smoothly.

"Mom doesn't really like me having pizza, says they're too carby," Sarah eventually said.

"Ah… there's nothing wrong with a few carbs now and then," he said smiling, making her smile a little back at him, as he carefully put the pizza menu in to her hand, raising his eyebrows and adding, "I won't say anything if you don't."

Taking the menu form Alex, Sarah looked at him a little suspiciously and it became even more obvious to him that he had his work cut out. He remembered what Meredith had said to him earlier, after she'd got over the fact that he was spending his Saturday night looking after someone else's kid, teasing that if she'd only known he was available for babysitting she would have taken advantage herself by now. But she had then said, that he had to just treat Sarah like he would anyone else, not like one of his young patients and not like a little kid, but to just try and find some common ground with her, but also to remember that he connected with kids better than anyone else she knew, so she was certain he would be just fine with Sarah. But despite Meredith's faith in him, Alex knew that this was different. He'd never wanted to build lasting relationships with the kids he treated in the hospital. Connecting with them over their treatments had seemed easy. Trying to gain the respect and trust of his girlfriends daughter was a whole new ball game.

"So, what do you normally do on a Saturday night?" He said curiously to Sarah.

"If Mom isn't working we normally watch a movie or something. Back in New York we used to see Aunt Addison and go shopping and stuff, but not so much here. Mom doesn't seem to want me to have any fun anymore." She said sulkily.

"That's not true, your Mom just wants the best for you, she's a wonderful person," Alex said.

"Huh, well, you would say that, because she's beautiful and because you _looove _her," Sarah teased as she smirked and peeked over at him cheekily.

Alex felt his cheeks redden a little with embarrassment as he shook his head and smiled saying, "Seriously, take it from someone whose Mom couldn't really care for them the way she should and from someone who spent pretty much their entire childhood wanting to run away, and even managed it once or twice….Your Mom does an amazing job and you're very lucky."

"You ran away?" Sarah said in shock. Her light brown eyes widening as her blonde hair fell over her cheek and he thought how she looked the spitting image of her beautiful mother.

"Yep, didn't get very far though," he replied chuckling.

"I'd be too scared to run away," Sarah quickly said still looking shocked.

"Yeah, I wasn't scared just stupid," Alex said again as they both laughed a little, before Sarah turned away again and looked down at the floor. "You know you shouldn't give your Mom too hard a time, she just wants you to be happy, she worries about you." Alex said more seriously this time.

"Well, I'll only really be happy back in New York," she replied

"You know, if you give us a chance, we're really not so bad here, you could be happy here too if you tried," Alex said gently.

Sarah sighed a little as she said, "That's just the problem, as soon as I get to like it somewhere, usually things change,"

Alex shifted uncomfortably he knew exactly what she was getting at. So he swallowed and said, "I know what it's like to be a scared, lonely kid, believe me I do, Sarah. And I know that you think if you let me in to your life now, that somehow I'll let you and your Mom down. That you'll get hurt and be disappointed, because that's what always happens. Now I wish I could tell you everything is going to work out just fine, but honestly no-one really has any way of knowing the future, and I can't say I'm perfect. But, I can say that I'm more serious about being with your Mom and making her happy, than I've ever been about anything in my life. And, well, it's early days and I can't speak for her. But I'll make a deal with you. I promise that I won't do anything to make her feel like she doesn't want me in your lives…If you promise that you'll give me and Seattle a chance." And as he stopped talking Alex looked back at the miniature version of Izzie sat in front of him, his heart racing a little as he waited for her to respond.

"Okay, I promise and Hawaiian" she said as she broke in to a wide grin.

"Err.." Alex said wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"My favourite topping, it's Hawaiian," she said as he caught her eye and grinned back at her, and she handed him back the pizza menu...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Apologies, but I have realized I posted the first draft of this chapter, not the final one, so I have uploaded it again!**

Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. Any feedback on this story and the direction you want to go, is greatly appreciated :) Also I am toying with the idea of a time jump in a couple of chapters time?

IZZIE

Izzie fiddled with the strap on her sleek Louis Vitton holdall as she pushed her luggage trolley anxiously around the crowded arrivals area at Seattle airport. Despite the sea of faces it didn't take her long to spot the shimmering blond hair of Sarah her gorgeous little girl.

Sarah was stood closely next to Alex. The cool, dark and annoyingly handsome guy that Izzie had literally fantasised about non stop for the past month or so, and had also trusted to look after her precious daughter for the weekend whilst she was away. Izzie had said she would get a cab back from the airport, but Sarah had wanted to come and meet her and Alex had said it was no big deal for him to take her, seeing as he wasn't due back in to work until the following day.

Fighting her way towards them, Izzie saw them both edge forwards a little, desperately searching the crowds of people for her, and Izzie noticed Sarah move even closer to Alex for security, she looked unsure and nervous as he put his hand on her arm protectively to reassure her he was right there beside her. Sarah had always been a little nervous in crowds, and Izzie felt a rush of warmth as she took in how protective Alex was with her and how natural they looked together. The perfect family. Her perfect family.

As she approached them Izzie looked at Alex, out of the hospital and his scrubs Alex looked like a completely different guy dressed in his jeans and casual hoodie, he looked hot, and just the sight of him made Izzie melt all over as she rushed over to him and Sarah. Causing them to both break in to wide relieved grins as they spotted her too, and Izzie realized that there right in front of her was the makings of her family and only being away from them for a night, she had missed them like crazy.

"Mom," Sarah said her face lighting up as Izzie quickly walked towards her daughter, flinging her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. Sarah was making a very speedy recovery after her hospital stay, but it had still torn Izzie up inside to leave her just for that one night, after Sarah had been so sick. Sarah couldn't have been in safer hands though, Izzie thought as she turned her attention to Alex, the incredible peds doctor that despite initial reservations she had seemingly fallen head over heels for ever since he had first introduced himself to her as Sarah's doctor. The only people apart from her Mother and Aunts that Izzie had ever felt truly comfortable leaving her little girl with were her best friends Addison and Mark back in New York, but seeing Sarah with Alex now Izzie realized there was no-one in the world she would rather look after her at that moment in time than him.

"Hi," Izzie said smiling as she leaned in, putting her arm around him as she kissed him affectionately on the cheek, lingering for just a little too long as she drank in his masculine scent. He had certainly awoken a deep sexual desire in her and as a result she was pretty much on fire for him all the time, and as she broke apart from him, she felt the familiar flutter in her chest as she looked back at his sexy smile and expressive dark eyes as they locked together with hers for a second. Before Izzie turned her attention back to Sarah.

"How was LA?" Alex asked as he took over pushing Izzie's luggage trolley, leading them through the busy airport and out to his parked car.

"Oh, the usual, boring, tiring, and full of airheads and narcissistic idiots, we don't want to talk about that," Izzie said with a relieved laugh, that she was now back with Alex and could just be herself again after having to be so false for the past twenty four hours as she smiled some more behind her large designer sunglasses, walking along giddily next to Alex and Sarah.

...

"You want me to take you straight home?" Alex said as Izzie slid in to the passenger seat of his car next to him.

"Actually, I thought we could all grab a bite to eat somewhere," Izzie replied as she looked in to the backseat to where Sarah was sat comfortably as she added quickly, "Because I have some news for you both, I have officially been accepted in to med school, right here in Seattle."

As she finished speaking Izzie kept her eyes fixed on Sarah. She had been bursting with excitement ever since she had got the call first thing that morning confirming her place. But she had also been incredibly nervous about breaking the news to her daughter after the way Sarah had been behaving over the past couple of days. Plus, she knew that Sarah thought that their future in Seattle rested solely on whether Izzie was accepted in to med school, and as Sarah was keen to return to New York, it was no secret that she hoped that Izzie wouldn't get in.

"That's great Mom," Sarah said her lips curling up in to a genuine smile, causing Izzie's face to light up with relief.

"Congratulations, great news, Iz," Alex said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," Izzie replied. She couldn't be happier that firstly she was getting to fulfil her dreams and study to become a doctor, but secondly that that now meant she was definitely going to be a permanent fixture in Seattle and hopefully Alex's life too. But before she allowed herself to get too carried away she swallowed and glanced back at Sarah again as she said a little cautiously., "So, looks like we'll be staying here in Seattle for now, baby?"

"That's okay, Seattle's not so bad. Alex was telling me how it's the home of grunge music and coffee," Sarah said excitedly with a big smile as she tossed her long silky blond hair back behind her shoulders

"Oh really," Izzie said shooting Alex an amused look as she said. "So, you guys had fun then?"

"Yeah, we stayed up late and made oreo cookie milkshakes and watched some cool movies, and then Alex told me all about how he ran away from home when he was a boy," Sarah said giggling.

Izzie turned to Alex raising her eyebrows a little as Sarah said, "I don't mind if you need to go away again, Mom. We'll be fine."

"Okay, so come on, what have you done with my daughter? Where is the stroppy difficult child I left yesterday and who is this little angel?" Izzie mouthed, teasing to Alex as she realized she had been worrying over nothing about leaving Sarah with him. She should have given him more credit. He was great with kids and Sarah was no exception.

"We had a great time, she's a good kid, Iz," Alex replied with a soft smile as Izzie reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze as she said quietly, "Thanks," Before turning back to Sarah and saying louder, "So, where shall we go for lunch then?"

* * *

It had been a week since she had got back and stepping out of the elevator on to the surgical floor of Seattle Grace Hospital, Izzie looked around tentatively. Picturing what it would be like to actually work at a place like this. To be diagnosing patients, performing surgeries and healing really sick people giving them hope and changing their lives. And she simply couldn't wait to trade in her lip gloss, designer dresses and professionally blow dried hair for baggy scrubs, no make up and loose pony tails.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Alex said as she suddenly saw him walking towards her. He looked busy, he was in his scrubs and surgical gown and was clutching a patient chart, but that didn't stop him from leaning in and kissing her on the cheek as he looked straight at her giving her his full undivided attention. It was a big day for Izzie, it was Sarah's first half day back at school and Izzie was grateful for how supportive Alex was being.

"Oh, I had a couple of hours to kill, so thought I'd stop by," Izzie said with a bright smile, feeling almost a little self conscious, as she sensed all eyes in the place were on them as they talked in the middle of the hospital. Causing Izzie to wonder whether it had been a mistake to stop by unannounced, although Alex didn't seem to care or notice she thought with relief as his eyes fixed on her intensely.

"Everything okay?" he said a slight look of panic crossing his face.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine…I just stopped by to tell you that my Mom called this morning, she's still in Atlantic City, says her flight was cancelled again. Which means we'll have to cancel our plans for tonight." Izzie replied groaning a little, Alex had promised to take her out tonight to celebrate her getting in to med school. In the week since she had retuned from LA, despite Alex being rushed off his feet with work, he had stopped by her place every night. Which had been great, but it meant they still hadn't really got the chance to be alone and relax properly without Sarah around, and as much as Izzie knew Alex was extremely fond of her daughter, she also knew they needed some alone time.

"Well I guess if her flights cancelled it can't be helped," Alex replied kindly, his eyes projecting a tinge of disappointment.

"You don't know my Mother," Izzie replied rolling her eyes with disappointment and annoyance.

"Well, we can always do it another night, I can still come over when I've finished my shift, if you like ?" Alex questioned.

"Of course, yes, that would be great, I'm sure Sarah will want to tell you about her day too and I guess we can order Chinese food or something." Izzie said forcing a smile, and trying to hide her disappointment, she was relieved Alex was being so cool about it too, although she had never really doubted for one moment that he wouldn't be. But despite that Izzie was still bitterly disappointed she had been really looking forward to spending some quality time with him, getting dressed up, sitting in a nice restaurant somewhere, joking around and putting the world to rights whilst getting warm and fuzzy on exotic cocktails.

"I'll stop by around seven then," Alex said.

"Karev, you're needed in room three," a familiar female voice said urgently as Izzie looked up to see Lexie walking briskly up to Alex.

"Izzie, hi," Lexie said breaking in to a warm smile as she saw her. Izzie had text Lexie to tell her about her place at med school and the two had exchanged a few friendly texts since.

"How's Sarah doing?" Lexie said looking genuinely interested.

"She's doing great, you should stop by and see her sometime," Izzie replied.

"I'd love to," Lexie replied as Alex cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him.

"I'll leave you both to it, but you really need to go and check on your interns in room three, Alex," Lexie quickly said.

"Oh, I was just leaving anyway, see you later," Izzie said giving Alex a final intimate stare before turning to walk away.

"See you later," Alex said to Izzie, before turning back to Lexie and Izzie heard him say, "Grey, you got a sec actually? There was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Sure," Izzie heard Lexie reply.

* * *

Izzie pulled up outside her house to see a strange car parked in her driveway, and as she stepped out of her car and up to her front door, she saw a familiar figure get out of the other car to join her.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Izzie said as she looked at her good friend from New York walking towards her.

"Hey Blondie, I finished working at the hospital so I thought I'd stop by and see you," Mark replied grinning.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Izzie said as she hoisted the strap on her bag up on to her shoulder, as she put her key in to the lock to open her front door.

"Why do I have to have a reason to stop by and see one of my closet friends?" Mark replied playfully.

"Because you're you," Izzie said shaking her head a little and smiling.

"Well now you come to mention it there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Mark replied more seriously.

"I'll make us some coffee," Izzie said smiling fondly at him. On the outside Mark was super confident, egotistical even, but on the inside Izzie knew there was a softer more genuine side to him. He had been there for her many times over the years and as a friend she loved him to bits.

...

"You got anything stronger than coffee?" Mark said as he perched down at Izzie's kitchen table.

"Beer?" Izzie replied as she moved to the fridge and took out two of the emergency stash of beers that Alex had put in there earlier in the week and handed one to Mark.

"Cheers," Mark said as he took a long swig of the chilled liquid and leaned back in his chair.

"So, how was Seattle Grace?" Izzie said.

"Good, really good, in fact so good the Chief has offered me a permanent job there." Mark said.

"You're kidding?" Izzie said.

"Nope, their current head of plastics is retiring so they're looking for someone as soon as possible." Mark replied slowly.

"Well that's cool, but you're not seriously considering it? I mean you love New York, you're a rock star there," Izzie said with an awkward laugh.

Mark didn't reply as first to which Izzie responded with, "Oh my God, you are seriously considering it?"

"Sometimes you reach a point when it's just time to move on, start a fresh," Mark said.

"Addie will never leave New York, Mark," Izzie said quickly.

"I know," Mark replied. Looking Izzie in the eye, causing her heart to drop a little as he said, "But she doesn't have to, we could still make it work somehow."

"Long distance doesn't work, Mark. Believe me." Izzie said as she thought back to her failed relationship with Denny and all the time they had spent apart.

There was another uncomfortable silence, before changing the subject Mark said, "So anyway how's it going with you and Karev?"

"How do you know about me and Alex?" Izzie replied suspiciously.

"How could I not know about it. It's all over the hospital, you're hot news baby. It's all anyone is taking about at the moment, Karev and Izzie Stevens." Mark replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Izzie looked slightly irritated for a moment before trying not to appear too interested she said tentatively, "So, what are they saying then?"

"Just that Karev is dating some top supermodel," Mark responded.

Izzie fiddled with the label on her bottle for a moment before she bit her lip and said, "Have you heard anything else, about… Alex I mean?" her heart racing a little as she looked directly at Mark. She almost didn't want to know if Alex was mouthing off about her again around the hospital, but she also knew Mark would be completely honest with her and it would be better to find out now then to get hurt again.

Mark smiled as he looked at her and said, "Iz, you have nothing to worry about. It takes one to know one. Guys like Karev, young, good-looking, successful guys that walk the walk, talk the talk, they mess around with every girl in sight while they get the chance. But one day they meet someone, just one girl, that completely knocks them for six, making them realize how meaningless their old life really was, and they realize that if they get a chance with that girl, they'll never look at another woman again."

"Wow, couples therapy is seriously having an effect on you, and waking you up to a few things," Izzie said in amazement as she suddenly wondered whether that was in Addison's benefit or not. Since Mark had married her best friend, he must have had at least three flings that Izzie knew about, it was a little odd that he was now so willing to change his ways for Addison.

"Yeah, you know what? It really is," Mark said looking away in refection as he swigged his beer.

"Talk to Addison, Mark," Izzie responded firmly as she looked at the distant expression on his handsome face.

"Yeah," Mark replied, as he added, "And thanks, Iz. It's been good to talk and I'm really glad Sarah is recovering well. But if there is anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is something you can do. My Mom is out of town still and she promised to babysit tonight so Alex and I could go out to celebrate. If you're sticking around in Seattle for now, is there any chance you could stop by and look after her for me? I know she'd love to see you and we won't be late." Izzie said pleading slightly, flashing her most perfect pearly white smile as she fluttered her long eyelashes at her friend, she knew he was a sucker for a pretty face.

"I'd love to, anything for my beautiful niece," Mark replied.

* * *

"Okay, so which one the black or the red?" Izzie said frantically as she wandered in to the front room holding up two dresses. Looking over to where Sarah and Mark were sat on the sofa next to each other eating popcorn.

"The red it makes you look pretty," Sarah said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"The black it makes you look hot," Mark said grinning as Izzie shot him an unimpressed look and Sarah giggled.

"How about the black one with the red shoes?" Sarah said excitedly.

"Sarah, baby, I still need to teach you a thing or two about fashion," Izzie teased as she tuned to walk out the door. Returning seconds later with a fitted white and red dress.

"Yes," both Mark and Sarah said at the same time, causing Izzie to break in to a wide relieved smile as Sarah added, "You can wear the red shows with that one?"

"Sure can," Izzie replied as she turned to rush out the room and get changed ready for Alex.

...

Moments later the door bell rang, "That will be Alex," Izzie said as she darted to the door full of nervous excitement. She hadn't told Alex yet about the last minute change of plan after Mark had agreed to baby sit. Therefore he would be arriving after his busy shift at the hospital, fully anticipating a night in with her and Sarah again. When actually Izzie had made reservations at the best restaurant in the city and she couldn't wait to surprise him as she flung the door open, smiling widely.

The smile on her face quickly fading to one of confusion as it wasn't Alex stood there, but Lexie. "Surprise," Lexie said cheerfully.

Izzie smiled back again as she bit her lip and said, "Lexie, hi." Suddenly remembering her invitation to Lexie to come over and see them. She hadn't quite anticipated she would come by so soon though.

Izzie was just contemplating how to tell Lexie in the politest possible way that now wasn't the best time for her to stop by and see Sarah when Lexie explained quickly, "Alex asked me to babysit for Sarah so he could take you out."

"Oh," Izzie said, just as Alex came waltzing up behind Lexie, causing Izzie's heart to completely skip a beat. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, showing off his bulging biceps and toned upper body, his hair was perfectly styled and he had just the right amount of manly stubble to set Izzie's pulse racing furiously.

"You asked Lexie to babysit?" Izzie said to him as she opened the door a little wider to let them both in.

"Yeah, well, Lexie wasn't doing anything and I knew how much you were looking forward to going out, so I made last minute reservations at the best restaurant in town. They had a cancellation, I thought you'd be pleased," he said looking puzzled as his eyes flickered across her in her stunning red and white dress.

"I am, it's just I made reservations there too, and I already managed to get a replacement babysitter," Izzie said, just as at that exact moment, Mark poked his head around the living room door as he said, "Evening."

...

"Looks like you have two babysitters, Sarah," Alex said in amusement as he looked from Mark to Lexie.

"Cool," Sarah replied.

"Oh, Lexie, you don't have to stay," Izzie quickly said, sensing things were getting a little awkward.

"Oww..Please let Dr Grey stay, Mom. She can stay can't she Uncle Mark?" Sarah protested pouting a little.

"Fine with me," Mark said grinning as Izzie shot him back a slightly unimpressed look. She knew she had no choice but to leave Mark with Lexie now. Lexie had made a big impression on Sarah in the hospital and Izzie knew she would sulk if Izzie sent her away, and seeing as she already felt a tad guilty for going out and leaving her, Izzie knew on this occasion she would have to give in.

* * *

"You reckon Mark will behave himself with Lexie then?" Alex said from where he was sat opposite Izzie at their intimately lit table tucked away by the window in the stunning upmarket restaurant.

Izzie sipped her champagne as she replied, "Honestly, I really don't know, he hasn't got the best track record with pretty young interns. But then again Sarah is probably going to be a walking contraception," she added breaking in to a small giggle.

"Oh. I dunno. We seem to manage okay," Alex said suggestively as he brushed her knee with his under the table and she flashed him a flirty look, she had had more incredible sex in the last week than she'd had in her entire life, despite her daughter being under the same roof.

...

"Heres to you and your bright, bright future," Alex said smiling as he held his glass up to Izzie.

Holding her glass up too, Izzie gave him a look of adoration, her eyes shining as she said, "Thanks." This was a huge moment for her. Her whole life she had had her heart set on going to med school and being a surgeon. Despite her image now she had never been the prom queen type at high school obsessed with her looks, she had been the studious type obsessed with her science lessons and immense thirst for knowledge. But somehow her dreams had gone out of the window when she had fallen pregnant with Sarah as a teenager, and as much as she knew that Sarah was the best thing to ever happen to her, she also felt as though she had missed her chance to be somebody to really make a difference. Modelling had been great, it had provided her with the chance to travel, to meet fascinating people and to make seriously good money. But it didn't fulfil her, she had been successful based on her good looks alone and later her connections in the industry. But there were no connections opening doors for her now to get in to med school and become a doctor, that was on her academic ability alone and even though it was only the start of her journey it was that alone that made Izzie prouder of this achievement than anything else in her life so far.

Looking over at the guy sat in front of her, the guy Izzie had thought was such a jerk at first, she realized suddenly that part of her success and belief in herself and her abilities again had been down to meting him. In a funny way Alex had saved her and restored her faith in her own mind, he had treated her as an equal and not just as a bimbo and for that she was truly grateful.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Alex said later on as he tucked his credit card back in to his wallet, after they had finished their meal.

"Hmm…" Izzie said as she put her finger up to her lip in concentration. She'd had a wonderful evening. It had been so nice to have Alex all to herself. To properly talk and laugh without having to watch what they were saying all the time because there was a child present. They had planned to have dinner then hit a few bars, let their hair down, but if she was completely honest there was only one thing on Izzie's mind that she wanted to do next as she looked at Alex. Every nerve in her body tingling in anticipation at the thought of getting hot and naked with him again later as she said, "You know, I'm a little tired perhaps we should head home and get an early night." Her wide almond eyes meeting his dark ones straight on as they communicated the real thoughts running through her mind.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said grinning back at her, letting her know they were on exactly the same page.

* * *

Walking with Alex quietly in to the dark hallway of her home so as not to wake Sarah, Izzie felt Alex's hand on her lower back. She giggled at first feeling like a drunk teenager again before she wrinkled her brow a little in confusion at how quiet the house actually was. Normally if Mark was around he filled every room with his loud booming voice and laughter and Izzie wondered if Lexie had gone home. If Mark really was a reformed man after his couples therapy.

Sensing Alex was still behind her, Izzie slowly turned the handle to the front room, "Hey, we're back early," she said merrily, thinking Mark would probably be pleased she was back in time for him to still hit his hotel bar and have a few nightcaps.

_"What the hell,"_ Izzie said as her hand flew up to her mouth in shock as she took in the sight in front her. Lexie was still there alright, lying half dressed underneath Mark on Izzie's sofa. Izzie was just about to say or more likely yell something at them both, when she sensed Alex smirking in to his hand next to her, causing her to turn and hit him sharply on the thigh as she continued to glare furiously at Mark's guilty face.

...


End file.
